Captured
by Evene
Summary: COMPLETED. HieixYouko. AU. It's the ties that bind them that make life's tangents the adventures they dream of. It's the ties that make their sacrifices worth it all. Can they uphold the fragile bonds they've made?
1. Thieved

- - - -

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

- - - -

_This is so-called 'first' Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Be gentle, please? Oh yes, there will be more than one chapter - so just go on. And read. Oh- bewarned:_

1. Shonen-Ai **much** later in the story. And when it comes - it will be mild.

2. Rated for language, and later scenes.

_You have been warned!_

- - - -

**Summary:** After a brief encounter with the fox, Hiei is sent to capture Youko Kurama. After he somehow ends up being bound to the kitsune and travels with him, Hiei finds himself unable to lead the fox to his literal doom. When the one who hired him comes after the youko on his own, Hiei finds himself protecting the fox. (HK-mild ShonenAi ltr)

- - - -

**CAPTURED**

- - - -

_He glared at the man with defiance alight in his eyes, hatred stirred within his iris's._

"_No." The word was simple, the statement fierce. The man did nothing so much as flinch, remaining perfectly still. _

"_You forget your place," he stated, lips curling back, "what be your status, boy? Worker? Government? Commoner?"_

_The one addressed did not answer. He only stated simply, "I have no status. The damned government shant rule me over."_

_The man smirked, "The government rules everything, boy."_

"_Not me, it doesn't. Do you see any mark of status on my hand?" The boy's hand was indeed free of mark. "No one owns me, and they never will!" He leapt forward toward the man, causing him to step back by reflex. _

_The boy opened his mouth, revealing fangs embedded in the gums. The man noticed two ears on the boy's head, and tail swished from behind his back. His eyes lifted up to look at the boy's face. It was smooth and pale, like the rest of his skin. _

_It was the eyes that unnerved him, however. The child's eyes were a bright golden color, defining him something pure-breed, something extremely rare these days. There was something else though to. There, in both of it's eyes, brilliant green flecks lay on the golden. Shaking his head in quiet disbelief, he opened his own mouth,_

"_You're a-" The boy bite the mans hand, then knocked him upside the head with a rock. He looked back at his work. Turning around he exited the alley, entering the town. His tail and ears seemed to magically disappear._

"_I'm a Youko." He said, blending into the usual chaos of town life._

_- - - -_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - (( **Part I :: To Be Thieved** )) - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - -

**The** kitsune melted silently into the night. Not a sound came from his bare feet, which carried him swiftly over the packed dirt road as he ran. He couldn't even hear himself breathing, or his heart beating, thought it was.

The moonless sky was alight with stars, blinking repeatedly in the darkness. That was the fox's only source of light this night. All for the better, less would see him as he slid along with the night.

His soundless footfalls came to a gradual stop in front of a store. It's sturdy wooden door was locked from the inside, but the fox unlocked it effectively, a thief's standard maneuver. Placing slight pressure to the door with a hand, it slid open with not even the smallest sound of a creak or whine on the rusting metal hinges.

He scanned the ground for any booby-traps set up by the store's owner. You'd never know if there was a trap in a place like this. The kitsune's keen eyes and earing senses picked up nothing awake or awaiting him as he glided into the front room. It was dark, the four walls the kept out the weather also effectively kept out the light from the stars above.

Reaching into his fair mane of silver hair, the thief produced a pale red seed. Feeding it a slight bit of his ki, it lit up the room with a faint red light. This illuminated all objects in the room, too. A crude glass counter was against the back wall. There was a small door that would allow staff to move freely in and out from behind the counter.

It wasn't just a counter, however. It was a giant glass container. Inside, visible to the eye, was plain, common gold. Fake gold, as the fox sniffed the air. Indeed it was highly unlikely that the items of value would be in the front room.

Moving past the counter, to the left, there was another door. This one was left foolishly ajar, and the thief slipped into it with ease.

As he entered this back room, something told him he was being watched. Closing his eyes, the robber used all his other senses to pinpoint the other _things_position. His sense told him clearly where this 'thing' was. Back in the corner, behind the door, katana out. The scent of metal didn't escape the fox's sensitive nose.

When he opened his eyes again, there was a faint hint of amusement within them. Ignoring the fact that he wasn't alone, the kitsune continued to do his work. He took a step forward, not even the floorboards creaked. In the center of the room was a stand, with a glass case on top of that. There wasn't any type of security or locks around the case keeping it attached to the stand.

Using a single finger, the fox lifted the encasing glass, and snatched the item underneath it that had been resting on a piece of cloth.

He felt the other 'thing' in the room with him tense up ever-so-slightly more than it already had.

Now that he had his prize, the fox waltzed out of the room, out of the store, out of the town. He stood by a tree, just two kilometers away from the store in which he had stolen from. With a matter of two minutes, the sensation of cool metal came to contact his neck, sharp side against his skin.

"Give it to me." Came the threatening growl. Glancing down, the thief saw a short, scowling, obviously mad koorime in front of him. The interesting part was, however, that this koorime was male. A male koorime . . . interesting indeed.

"Give you what?" The kitsune asked, pulling off an innocent voice.

"You know damn well what," the smaller demon snarled, "give me that gem."

"Gem?"

"Give me the damn gem you stole from that shop."

"Why should I? I stole it."

"Therefor it isn't yours."

"Ah, now it isn't yours either, is it?"

The koorime faltered slightly. No, it wasn't exactly _his_- he hadn't formed it . . .

"It's a koorime tear gem, isn't it?"

"None of your damn business!"

"But it is," The fox insisted, "You want me to give you my fairly stolen item. Why?"

"You don't need a reason. Hand it over unless you take pride in your precious head."

"Vicious, aren't we now?"

"Shut the hell up! Hand. It. Over. Now."

The fox now wore a pout. But he did rather like his head, it was that which had gotten him through life wonderfully, so far. It was _quite_ attached to him.

Already scheming a way to get the precious gem back, he opened his hand with the gem in it, and tipped it over. The jewel fell to the ground. The kitsune's 'captors' ruby red eyes followed the gem as it descended down to the ground.

He bent over quickly, and snatched it up. It was his, _finally._ He turned around to cuss the damned fox out for almost 'breaking' his new priceless item, but found the creature was gone.

There, on the dusty ground lay a rose. It's color was vivid, red, and the petals stood erect without drooping from lack of water.

He picked up the rose too, and stuffed it harshly into his pocket.

Turning away from the tree, he bounded up and launched himself a the forest and plant life in the distance.

Oh, but little did the poor koorime know, but his dealings with the fox were hardly over.

Hardly over indeed!

- - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - (( **End Part I** )) - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - -

_How was that for me 'first' attempt at writing the first part of a YYH fanfiction? I already know how the story's going to start and evolve . . . I just don't know the ending._

_I suppose in the end it will come out to be a mild shonen-ai . . . can't be sure._

_Ah well, I'll find out as soon as I think of it, or whenever this fanfic. ends._

_Could you please review, anything is excepted, except flames. Sorry._

_Constructive criticism, advice, comments, any of that is welcome._

_Time to go now, I suppose you want this posted sometime._

_Good bye now! Until I decide to update again!_

_Ja ne, everyone!_

**Eveligne**

- - - -


	2. Hired

- - - -

**Disclaimer:** I sincerely wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, but alas, I do not.

- - - -

_Well, this comes as a shocker. I got some reviews! And they're all optimistic! Three cheers for me! I was being lazy, not going to update for a while, then just reread my reviews and got motivated. Wow, so that's why we have reviews, eh? In that case _::pouts::_ keep 'em coming! Thank you:_

YokoYoukai: Yeah, thank you very much for reviewing!

Phychogirly: You think so? I'm happy you do, thanks for reviewing!

word dreamer 999: Yes, Hiei's always had red eyes. Thanks for the review!

HixKu: That was a compliment, right? Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Agent Dark Moose: Whoo! I got a review from _you_! I think you're an awesome writer, FYI. Thank you for the review, and I _try_ to be original, doesn't always work out. I hope this does in the end.

- - - -

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

- - - -

**CAPTURED**

**- - - - **

_He stared at the busy town below his perch. The townsfolk walked around doing their business, children frolicked on the streets playing with their friends._

_He sneered at the mere humans having 'fun' around him. A moan from nearby caught his attention. Turning his eyes to the area of the shout, his eyes found an unjust scene. One of the lower ranked humans was being beaten, probably from disobeying his master. The low status human, obviously ranked 'slave' level cried out as his masters booted foot connected with his probably starving stomach._

"_Mercy!" The slave moaned, "I din' do it mas'r! I swears! I won' me!"_

"_Silence scum," The master of the slave roared, "Who else would have done it? Who else would have stolen my ring but you? I left you to watch it!"_

"_Somethin' must 'ave stolen it while I won' lookin'." The slave whimpered to his masters' feet._

"_WHAT?!" The man yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING MUST HAVE STOLEN IT?! I LET YOU WATCH OVER IT, AND YOU GET ROBBED?! CAN YOU NOT SERVE YOUR PURPOSE, BOY?"_

_The slave appeared to be nothing older than seventeen. The boy shook his dirt covered head, dirty body shaking in fear and self-pity._

"_I din' see 'im, Mas'r! How was I supposed to know 'e was comin' up behind me?"_

"_That doesn't matter, now does it? You lost my ring! Up, scum, you're going to the Truoc_**1**_!"_

_A collective murmur of gasps wafted into the air coming from the on looking towns people. The Truoc . . . _

"_No! Master no! 'ave pity on me poor soul! I din' see 'im! Iffin I 'ad 'ed be dead fer shore!"_

"_Too late for that, slave." The man kicked the boy in front of him off down the streets._

_The creature in the tree's by the towns edge snickered in delight. Oh yes, the boy had been robbed. Youko twirled a silver banded ring through his fingers, admiring the emerald stone set onto the band._

_With a final laugh, the devious Youko swiftly vanished into the darkness of the foliage the forest created._

- - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - (( **Part 2 :: To Be Hired** )) - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - -

**The** tavern was filled to the brim with customers that night. The fiery Jaganshi pushed his way to the back of the crowded room, sitting himself onto one of the high legged chairs in front of the bar. He scowled at the crammed floor behind him, since when did the place get this damn packed?

"Regular one today, Hiei?" The bartender, Yuusuke asked in a mock-cheery voice.

"Hn," Was Hiei's typical answer, "It's crammed." He said.

Yuusuke raised an eyebrow, the fire koorime just made light conversation. Atypical indeed, but he answered in a darker tone, "Aye. It's busy alright. Pain in the ass is what it really is. Yeah, it's good business, but only if the customers are somewhat good themselves."

"Yuusuke," Hiei said lowly, "You never get any good customers here, they're all slimy bastards."

"Yeah . . ." Yuusuke thought about the comment, "But ever since toddler-lord Koenma closed down the _Red Baren_**2**all it's customers drifted over here. _Red Baren_ was a bad place, now they're makin' my own place look bad."

"Kick them out."

"What? And loose all this good business?" Yuusuke exclaimed in a 'shocked' voice, "Never!"

"Urameshi! The pot broke down!" Whined a voice from back in the kitchens.

"Again?" Yuusuke's face reflected Hiei's own at the sound of the voice, "Kuwabara, how did you manage to screw it up this time?"

The bartender winked to Hiei then stomped of to the kitchens to fix his pot and yell at Kuwabara, his favorite thing to do.

Hiei scowled in annoyance and glared at the wall in front of him, behind the bar's counter.

Somebody sat down beside him in the chair and watched him closely. At this Hiei growled only deeper and turned to glare at the newcomer.

"What the hell do you want?" He hissed at the person beside him.

The person turned out to be a bat demon. His attire was all black, much like Hiei's, but was ripped in several areas and didn't seem to mind. The demon grinned widely at Hiei, blinking at the same time. A chimera. Hiei slowly repeated his question, "What do you want?"

"You."

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What for?" He growled, glared harshly at the demon in front of him.

"Job." The bat said simply.

Hiei's eyes lost some of the annoyed edge to them, but continued to glared daggers at the bat. A job, that's something he needed about now. He was near broke, and prices weren't getting any lower. "What kind?" He asked coldly.

"Hunt, capture, return the captive alive."

Hiei offered a barely perceptible nod, "Who?"

The bat leaned in close, murmuring into Hiei's ear. The jaganshi's eyes widened a fraction at the name of whom he was supposed to capture and hand over to this bat. His crimson eyes got a colder gleam to them. Something very closely related to slight hate swam in his eyes.

"Accept?"

Hiei nodded again.

The chimera's grin grew wider, "Good. It's a job for Karasu. Prices will be discussed when you bring him in."

"Bring him in where?"

"You'll know," The chimera tapped the side of his head, "We'll know when you've got him."

Hiei's eyes narrowed once again, but he didn't say anything.

"Deal?" The demon asked.

"Whatever." Hiei snarled, deciding then that he didn't like that bat demon.

"Good," Hiei didn't know if the smile plastered to the bat's face could get any wider. "The name's Kuronue. See you around, with the prize." He said, flashing a different smile, one that closes a deal, and waltzed out of the room. Yuusuke, who had been watching nearby like the nosy guy he is walked up to the koorime.

"Got a job?" Yuusuke asked, cleaning a glass with a white cloth.

"Hn."

"Thought so. What is it?"

"Capture and hand over."

"What ya gettin payed?"

"Don't know."

"Who're you kidnappin'?"

"Kitsune."

"Kitsune-napping. Interesting, which one? There are lots of kitsune you know."

"Silver kitsune." At this Yuusuke's jaw dropped slightly and he asked,

"You mean _the_ silver kitsune? Youko Kurama?"

Hiei nodded.

Yuusuke whistled. "Have fun with that one!" He said, his mock-cheery voice back in place, "He's a slippery catch."

"Unless you threaten to tear of his head." Hiei said, lowly. He stood up and pushed his way right back out of the tavern, hearing Yuusuke call after him, "Have a fun time! Not!"

He spat on the ground, three kilometers out of the town, away from the tavern.

So he, Hiei, had to go after him, Youko Kurama, whom he'd already met. Damn fox, tried to get away with his tear gem! Well, it wasn't _his_, but who formed it was _related_ to him. So in a way, it was his. Damn the fox from trying to keep it from him!

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very much damaged rose. It's petals, though crushed from being in Hiei's garment, were still silky smooth. They hadn't even begun the wilt at the edges or turn brown. Why would the fox give him a rose? It was stupid.

Hn, Kitsune no baka. The rose gave off the feel of the fox's youki. Hiei would find the fox quicker this way. Turns out that the infamous Youko Kurama practually just led himself to his doom.

Hiei sneered at the thoughts of the fox in his head. Stupid kitsune!

Still, he couldn't help but to wonder why exactly this 'Karasu' guy would want the fox. What use could he have for Youko?

Probably to use him for his own personal wants. Snorting in disgust, Hiei turned east and headed out towards the direction his senses told him to go.

He had a job to do, and he was going to do it.

Besides, he needed the money.

And the fox needed a lesson on what to, and what not to steal. Hiei had yet to cuss the kitsune out for almost breaking the tear gem.

Damn that fox . . .

Kitsune no baka . . .

Hn.

- - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - (( **End Part 2 **)) - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - -

**Authors Notes:** How was that, everyone? I'm pretty proud of it, especially since it took my an hour and thirty minutes to type. But hey, I was also chatting away on AIM, can you really blame me? I've got some _very_ interesting friends . . . Well, going to upload this now. Hope you enjoy it. As always please review!

**Important Notes:**

**1** - Truoc is 'court' spelt backwards. In this story the 'Truoc' is where you go if you're 'bad.' Slaves mostly go and get executed. Wonderful isn't it?

**2** - I just came up with that name, so you know. Just kind popped in there. :)

- - - -

**Eveligne - - Ja Ne!**

- - - -


	3. Rumored

- - - -

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Almost typed Inuyasha, and I don't own that either, even though it isn't even in this story . . .)

- - - -

_Well, now! Isn't this fun! What's fun? I have no clue! I just ate a donought. Or two, not that you care or anything like that. Since I have nothing to say here, should I just get right out on to the reviews? I guess so . . . so thank you;_

Yume no Anime - Yayness! Evilly laugh after chapter one, eh? Interesting . . . and yes! The games shall begin!

YokoYoukai - Yes, the whole 'Karasu's after Kurama' thing _is_ cliche . . . but I swear this story will be different!

Kari the Shadow Goddess - Muwhaha, or else what?

Keda Jaganshi - Meh, short? Yes. Sorry about that . . .

Agent Dark Moose - It would be awesome to know people know you. Ah, it would be nice. Your dreams are similar to mine, and I'll try to improve and stick to it.

_I love reviews._ ::hint hint:: :)

- - - -

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters** (will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

- - - -

**CAPTURED**

- - - -

_He glared at the demon, it glared back at him. It was a rather strong, around a middle A Class, but the kitsune was stronger. The kitsune knew this too, as did the other demon. Examining his 'enemy', the fox saw that it was a bat demon. It's apperal was interesting, all black, almost._

_The youko smirked at the demon, who's own mouth tilted upwards slightly. "What do you want?" Youko asked him, the bat replied,_

"_Nothing," raising his arms to show he was unarmed, "Nothing at all."_

"_That," the fox said, "is a lie. I can see right through it. What do you want?" The question was set in a firm tone instead of the previous playful one._

_The opposing youkai's grin grew all the wider, acknowledging the fox's acute senses and abilities to see through his lies. "True, I _was_ lying." He admitted without shame, "Why I'm really following you is because I heard you're a thief."_

_Who didn't know that Youko Kurama was a thief? The fox nodded for the bat to continue._

"_A greedy thief who doesn't share."_

_Youko nodded yet again, smiling all the while. It was good to know that the common people knew about him, not just the government upon which he set most of his robberies. However, the common people and slaves had some of the _most_ interesting items . . . taking only from the government just wasn't any fun to the devious kitsune._

_The bat demon went on, "I have a proposition."_

"_What kind of a proposition did you have in mind?"_

"_I want to be your partner," then he added, "in crime. That's all."_

"_Youko Kurama," the fox reffered to himself in the third person, "doesn't do business with just anyone. And he doesn't like to share what he finds. He also doesn't like annoying demons that are lesser in power than he is, still they are better than the stronger ones, which are hard to find."_

"_I know that." The bat snapped, "You didn't let me finish!"_

"_I didn't?" Youko pulled on an innocent looking face, "I'm terribly sorry about that . . . would you like to finish then?"_

"_Yes, I would!"_

"_Very well, then." The kitsune nodded, "But what makes you think that I'll not just kill you right here? Why should I let you, a mere bat, join up with me, Youko Kurama?"_

_At this the bats already wide smile grew even wider as he replied with a somewhat smugly,_

"_Because," He stated, "I have something you want."_

"_Oh? And what would that be? I want alot of things, you know." The fox said idly._

_The demon shook his head, "You don't understand," he said, "I've got something you _really_ want." He reached into his odd garments and pulled out a chain. On the chain was a small, hazy colored sphere, glowing faintly in the bright moonlight, "It's a faia houseki._**1**_"_

"_I know what it is . . ." The fox considered the offer, "Name your terms."_

- - - -

- - - - - - - - - - ((** Part Three :: To Be Rumured** )) - - - - - - - - - -

Look.

Sniff.

Leap.

Run.

Run.

Running.

Stop.

Walk.

Enter through the doors.

It was Hiei who followed those simple nine steps to entering a tavern to ask information about the fox. So far, if his memory served him well -which it usually did-, he had followed those non-complex steps exactly ten times in the last five hours on his search for the fox. As you might had been able to gather, it wasn't going very well. For one, the skies were thick with clouds and heavy fog. The air _reaked_ of moisture, and it wasn't exactly warm outside either. It was cool, but that didn't nessicarily bother Hiei as he _was_ part fire demon. Hi-youkai to be exact.

Each and every time he entered a tavern, pushing his way to the front as he was now, and asked the tender about any 'news' of the fox, he always got something similar to what this particular bar-tender was telling Hiei now;

"Hello, thur," This idiot had obviously been drinking, but wasn't that what you did at a bar? "What can I get ya tonigh' Messer?"

Hiei looked around with distasted at the bar, it was a complete slob, as was the owner, "Nothing. Just information."

"Oh, now? What sorts o' infermation?"

"About a person. A demon."

"We hears lots of things 'bout lots o' demons and wotnot 'round 'ere. What demon ya wantin' infermation on?"

"A kitsune."

The tavern's tender snorted, "Ah, now which foxy, Messer? There be lots of them floatin' 'round this world."

"A silver kitsune. I don't supposed there are many of those, but I'll clear it up for you anyways. I'm looking for information about the Youko."

"Oh, you be wantin' infermation 'bout that foxy, eh? Well, dears me, infermation 'bout hims kinda scarse like, ya know? I'll be needin', ah, somewhat to refresh me memory. . . Got anythin' that'll do, Messer?"

"Pathetic," Hiei sneered at the man, "I don't pay for common knowledge. Tell me or you'll end your rotten life sooner."

The man felt the sensation of cool metal pressed against his neck, Hiei's katana lay bellow the tenders double cheeks. The people behind the two locked their eyes on the scene. Many rooting for the taverns owner to be killed, mutters around free beers floated towards the wooded rafters.

"Aight, aight! Ya'll be gettin yer infermation soon enough! Gotta . . . get away from the crowd, ya know? Bloody gossipin' bunch o' bastards they are . . ."

Hiei's lip curled to scorn this pathetic excuse of a man, but removed his katana from its threatening resting place and shoved the man out of the bar through the back door.

The cool night air brushed against their skin, being none the pleasent as the cool north blew it in chilling the tender. Hiei just frowned and poked the man in his overly large stomach with the butt of his katana's sheath.

"Well, what news do you have for me?"

The man swallowed and steadied himself against the wooden walls of his tavern, "Well . . . uh . . . there be a rumor yesserday that yer foxy was seen down by Odaku. Jus' a flash of silver, ya know? But where he was standin' my informer said they found a red rose, aight? Ya know that red roses be his mark, since he ain't got no real one, bein' what he is an all . . ."

"Do they know where he was headed?"

"They gotta mind to think he was goin' down towards ole Kuro Mori . . . they dunno why, but thas what I'd been told they saw. Rumors 'bout yon foxy be hard to find cause he be such a . . . mysterious . . . creature, he be." The man concluded his knowledge about where the fox was,

"I dunno nuttin else! I swear on me ole 'ead ma's grave!" He squealed in an unpleasently high tone as a blade was pressed, once again, by his thick neck.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes! Yes I am, Messer!"

Hiei gave the ningen a scanning glare before dissapearing into the night.

- - - -

**Authors Note**: Hai, this chapter is unexplainably short. I know. But I have other obligations to other stories I've uploaded to FF . net and they really needed an update- but so did you; so here we are! Both stories updated ("Bloody Lies" and Inuyasha FanFic and this one) and everyone happy . . . except about the length. I hope you can live with it and be happy with you ya got . . . you'll get a longer chapter next time! I promise!

Also;

**1** - "Faia Houseki" is something simliar to a Koorime's tear gem, but it's not the same thing. I haven't actually made up what it really is yet . . . maybe, MAYBE it will have a bigger purpose in this story? Who knows? I certainly don't, even if that does sound weird . . . Oo;

_Faia_- Fire

_Houseki_- Gem/Jewel

So- off I go to dissapear and upload this to FF . net . _Don't forget to review!_

- - - -

**Eveligne**


	4. Glimpsed

**Disclaimer:** I don't, and never will, own Yu Yu Hakusho.

- - - -

_Ta-la-la, what can I say? Nothing really. Anyways, you came for the story, correct? That's what you'll get. First off, however, is the reviews! So, thank you;_

What2callmyself: Yay! You think it's interesting? That's a plus. Heya to you, too. Updated . . . now!

Kari the Shadow Goddess: Here's the update. I'm very happy that you enjoyed.

YokoYoukai: You think so? Yes, I will say that the bat is Kuronue, but as for your other question . . . You'll have to wait to find out. I love to say that . . . :)

Agent Dark Moose: You never know, you're predictions may very well be the way the story will unfold. However, since most of this _is_ still a mystery even to myself, who knows? Have to wait and see/read . . .

_Reviews, my almost favorite subject on ff . net. _::smiles sweetly::

- - - -

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters** (will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

- - - -

**CAPTURED**

- - - -

_Youko snuck through the halls of the castle with expert maneuvers. Kuronue was right behind him, watching and following the kitsune's movements carefully as to not tip off the guards littering the ground._

"_They should really clean up all this trash," The bat murmured to his partner in crime, motioning to while stepping around the sleeping oni's acting as guards, "It doesn't make for the best kind of demon on patrol, does it?"_

"_No," The fox agreed, extending a slender finger to touch one of the side entrances to the castle, "they had a short notice alert though, didn't they?" He smirked slightly as his finger connected with the door and burnt the tip of the flesh._

_Slowly licking his newly acquired wound, Youko turned around the bat, "They're trying to stop us from getting in. Won't you open the door for me?"_

"_Gladly." Kuronue slipped a hand into his garments and pulled out a strange looking blob of metal. As he neared the door, the blob took on the shape of a key and fit perfectly into the hole in the exact middle of the door. _

_As the key turned and unlocked the door, the barrier keeping them from getting in evaporated into the night sky in a misty grey haze._

"_Think they'll notice a dark cloud floating by their windows?" The chimera asked looking up at the mass of smoke above his head, "It's not common to see floating clouds around here."_

"_Don't worry about it, it won't affect our plans." Youko said, taking a step into the corridor awaiting them from behind the door, "What infinite baka's. They didn't even post a guard here. I'm insulted! Don't they know who exactly is going to rob them tonight?"_

_The bat emerged beside the fox's pouting face, "Obviously not."_

"_So it would seem. We'll just give them a surprise when we leave, won't we?"_

"_Hai." The two grinned as they continued their quest inside the halls of the castle to find their treasure._

_Just a few hours later, Youko and Kuronue were perched on a cliff, looking at the castle from a distance. The kitsune turned to the bat and gave him a lopsided grin, "Think they're awake yet?"_

_Kuronue turned his gaze to the stony castle below them, "Should be."_

_The fox nodded slightly then stretched out his ki to reach the stony walls that they robbed the night before. As his youki found its intended receiver, a resounding 'boom' followed by anguished screams and rocks flying in all directions was heard and seen. _

_The castle was gone._

- - - -

- - - - - - - - - - (( **Part Four :: Glimpsed **)) - - - - - - - - - -

- - - -

His teeth grinded against each other in a most annoying fashion as the koorime halfling sped through the trees. The fox was proving to be a hard bastard to locate. His jagan was rendered powerless to the foxes own acute mental abilities, which weren't weakening down any time in the near future.

It didn't help him that the many lost demons, and a handful of extremely lost few ningens, didn't know a thing about the foxes whereabouts. Wondering around the Kuro Mori was most irritating. It's dark depths and assortment of all plants didn't help his situation.

Especially since half of them had tried to take a chunk out of his legs. There was a reason he hated forests, and this was it. Especially woods called 'Dark Forest,' which wasn't an inviting title.

Not that Hiei was scared or anything, an assumption like that was absolutely absurd. However, running around a bunch of trees while trying not to be eaten, while also trying to locate the most devious kitsune in all Makai history was getting old, very fast.

It didn't help that the infamous Youko Kurama was the god of thieves, seduction, and also extremely cunning.

Maybe he could trace the foxes youki instead. Where he had stepped in a forest was bound to have left traces of his ki. The kitsune's major mastery was of the earth and plant life. Hiei growled deeply, he hated plants. Shoving a hand into his pocket, he produced the rose the youko had left him during their first encounter.

Hiei glared various daggers at it. It still refused to die, even when he tried to burn it to a crisp. This only proved that the fox was powerful enough to resist his flames. Damn foxes, weren't plants supposed to be weak of fire and burn down to toast?

At least he had another way to fight; his katana. It was securely attached to his side, Hiei never went anywhere without it. You never knew when fire-resistant plant controlling baka kitsune's were bound to turn up, now did you?

Hardly.

Hiei trained his jagan on the rose, locking onto the feel of the youki it emitted. It was . . . not surprisingly green in color. That wasn't the only color though, it was littered with _all_ colors. The jaganshi frowned, he was going after some kind of thief subject to . . . mood swings. What fun! Not. Still, green, with silver, were the dominate colors. At the moment, it was calm, deathly calm. Like a thin, straight, line.

Getting the feel of the youki in his mind, Hiei searched the whole forest for other traces of Youko Kurama's energy. Scanning the forest floors, trees, holes, everything, he finally found a trace. Smirking slightly at his findings, the koorime took off in the direction of the energy.

He leapt through the trees, using his katana to hack down any branches that tried to stop him. He was coming up close, just a kilometer or two away and he would be back to tracking the fox.

Well, he would have if the energy traces hadn't just disappeared.

"What the hell?" Hiei fumed, landing where he had just felt the ki. "Where happened to the damn youki?!"

Throwing his katana to the ground, he examined the rose yet again carefully with his jagan. Kicking a stone out of his way, the fiery koorime set a nearby tree on fire. The youki from the rose wasn't that calm anymore. Now it was showing genuine interesting . . . it didn't matter.

Letting his third eye get the new mood of the youki, Hiei checked the spot he was standing in again. The youki traces were there.

"Damn fox!" He swore colorfully, "Damn, baka, mood changing fox!"

"I'm rather insulted," Murmured a voice from behind, "I'm not that stupid, you know. Even if I do tend to swing my moods around. That's none of your business, little fire koorime."

Hiei spun around, glaring at a pair of glittering golden eyes, "Fucking kitsune."

"I won't comment on that one . . ." The youko said lightly.

"N-" Hiei went to insult the fox once more, but saw he wasn't there anymore. The kitsune had simple vanished.

"Not again," Hiei moaned, hitting himself in the head with his fist. Shaking his head briefly, he bent over to pick up his katana.

He glared at the rose still clutched in his hand. "Why won't you _die_?!" said hi desperately trying to make the flower combust into red sparks.

"Die! Die, die, die!"

As Hiei continued to glared and shout death threats to the utterly harmless, not county thorns, rose seemed the grow all the brighter, it's previously ruffled petals smoothing out to once again be silky and perfect.

Also, as he stamped his foot on the rose, he noticed at mood that never swayed from the foxes youki.

Curiosity.

"Aha! Baka kitsune!" Hiei slid his katana carefully back into it's sheath and prepared to launch back into the trees using the foxes never dying wonderment to ultimately destroy him. Whatever this Karasu guy was going to do to the youko wasn't going to pretty, or nice. No doubt the fox would hate himself forever.

Something caught Hiei's eye though. It was something black. Whether it was a bat or a crow, he couldn't quite tell with Kuro Mori's darkness slicing his vision. It was watching him attentively, taking in all his movements.

Hiei's ruby eyes narrowed as he looked on at the _thing_ looking at him.

It clicked in his brain that it was a messenger. That relayed his movements to the Karasu or Korunue guy.

This angered him, didn't they trust him enough to get through a job without their supervision? Trust . . . well, he didn't exactly blame them, no such thing existed in Makai. Would ever trust a demon? Or a thief, murderer, drunk, or whatever?

The corners of his mouth tilted up slightly as the 'thing' burst up in flames, which came to and littered the ground in a array of red, orange, and yellow sparks.

- - - -

**Authors Notes:** Short? Um, yes, terribly short. I know I said I was going to try to make this chapter longer, but a shower is calling my name and school's going to prevent any typing, or working, on my stories during the week. At least now you can have something to start off you week, right? You'll get a longer chapter next time, I swear! Really, I do! Promise. :)

_Please will you_ ::begs:: _review ever-so-kindly?_

- - - -

**Eveligne**


	5. Progress Report

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Boo-Hoo.

_Oh my God! Seven whole reviews! You guys make me feel so bad . . . this update's so short! Oh, but you make me feel so happy! And I made you wait so long, and now you're getting a short update, but you gave me seven whole reviews! I've broken my promise! I'm a bad girl. Oh, next time you're getting a super long update! Thank you to:_

**YokoYoukai **Haha, well the snip-its in the beginning are really bits and pieces from Youko's past. They're there to help you understand everything. You'll see! Muhaha?

**Whatcallmyself** Yeah! n.n Tantrums are fun. I guess this story will end up having tiny bits of humor here and there. Korunue's a bad guy now . . . You'll see!

**Chanassa** Have I said I like your Pen-Name? Hm, well I do.

**Agent Dark Moose** Thank you.

**Kari the Shadow Goddess** You're welcome!

**Moon Minamino** Dudette, actually. n.n; Thank you though!

**Kurama's Fox** n.n; Yeah . . . You're hyper, ne? Thanks for reviewing! I'd never kill you for not reviewing, just so you know.

-

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in** later chapters** (will be mild.) Don't like don't read!

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (Blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

_The hustle and bustle of the town went around as usual. Each demon, or whatever, doing their own thing. Women and children demons were shopping, the men were out getting drunk, gambling, or preparing to burn down somebody's house. There was one thing all demons did together, however. That was to create havoc and chaos in Enma's and Koenma's offices, throne rooms, and lives up in Rekai. They knew perfectly well, however, that simply existing was enough to make the toddler-sized Koenma pull on a temper tantrum._

_While they liked to cause mischief for others, they didn't like other causing mischief for them. _

_At a corner, just around the street, the towns official patrol demon was posting up a "Wanted!" sign. A small crowd was beginning to form around him._

"_Youko Kurama?" Was the main collective murmur in the group, as his head held the most money to it. Still, some people whispered "Kuronue?" as he too was wanted for a rather large amount of gold. While Kuronue was wanted dead or alive, Youko Kurama was not. There, in bold print under his blurred picture, was the statement "Wanted Alive."_

_One of the onlookers 'humph-ed' out loud. Shaking his head in exasperation and frustration, he turned away from the sign and out of the town. His dark colored cloak swishing after him. He walked until he came to a riverbank marked by a fallen tree forming a bridge from one end to the other. Another creature was already sitting there, idly whittling away at a clump of wood from the tree._

_He scarcely looked up as his companion walked up, grumbling under his breath._

"_You won't believe it." The cloaked youkai complained, "It's an absolute horrid snap-shot! You'd think they'd have the decency to put up a good picture of me, wouldn't you? You're picture was actually a good one!"_

"_I'm sure yours was fine, 'Rama."_

"_I don't think so. It's bad. For one, I'm all blurry! No one can see me! And two, there's some kind of beer smudge on my nose! It makes me look deformed or something!"_

"_Poor fox."_

_The youko growled, wacking his companion upside the head, then dashed up onto the log, running off into the distance. The bat followed._

_-_

_- _(( **Part Five : Progress Report**)) -

-

Hiei was silent as he continued his rampage through the forest. Not only was the fox traveling expeditiously, but it seemed as though he never took a break! It wasn't that Hiei was getting tired of anything, oh no, he was getting annoyed.

Hell, he'd been annoyed! The kitsune knew he was after him and was playing with him, even if he didn't know why the hiyoukai was chasing him through a forest. Kuro Mori, to be exact. Maybe the fox did it on purpose? Hiei was having rather a hard time trying to navigate around the trees when it was literally pitch black all around him. How he missed the sun.

No doubt the fox could see in the dense woods, either that or all these damned plant were telling him to not run them over. Why wouldn't they talk to him, Hiei thought sourly as he ran, yet again, square into a tree's trunk.

"Damn plants! Damn forest! Baka kitsune!" He swore, rubbing his poor nose while squinting into the darkness.

Hiei didn't even get the chance to zoom off again as something rammed his face right back into the tree's trunk.

Hiei shoved the thing that landed on him down off his branch, and examined the 'Hiei Face' shaped dent in the tree with squinting ruby eyes.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" He said, glaring at the moving mass of black below his perch, "Can't you see where you're going!"

"Like you could either! You ran into the tree first." Retorted this thing. Hiei swore he had heard that voice before.

"Whatever." He growled out, "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Come down here first. I can't see you."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, damn it, get down here now!"

"Fine!" Hiei said, landing in front of the 'thing,' "Answer me!" He barked out.

"I was getting there!" A light flickered, and soon a small flame shown bright in Hiei's eyes. "That's better. Remember me?" The 'thing' grinned at him with a familiar wide smile.

"Hn." Hiei remembered now, it was the Kuronue guy from the bar.

"Good. I'm following to ask you some questions."

"Hn!"

"Okay then . . . why, first of all, did you kill our messenger?"

"Because it was watching me."

"That's what it's supposed to do. How _else_ are we going to know when you've found the fox?"

"Not my problem."

"Well, we've given up sending things after you. Another reason I'm here is to tell you of your progress."

"Hn . . ."

"You've had an encounter with the fox, yes?"

"Hn."

"Why didn't you capture him right there? He was literally in your face."

"I was preoccupied."

"With what?" The bat snorted.

"What's it matter?"

"It doesn't really. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm here to tell you that Karasu doesn't like to wait. It'd be wise to hurry up and get the fox."

"This is a delicate process." Hiei spat out, glaring at the dark eyes scanning his own, "You'll get the fox."

"Of course. Here." The Chimera shoved something into Hiei's hand. "It's a whatchamacallit. You press the red button, and we'll know you've gotten the fox."

"Hn."

At this the bat grew more serious, "No more screw ups, got that? We will kill you if you fail to do this task."

"Hn."

"Good, you know how to tell us when you've got the fox!"

The bat was gone.

Hiei looked at the alarm system. Or he would have if the light hadn't disappeared with the bat. The jaganshi stuffed the device in his pocket with the rose, and turned towards the east. That was where the Youko's youki was coming from now. It seemed to have finally stopped.

Hiei grinned a fanged grin as he launched off again into the trees and darkness. Now was his chance to catch that kitsune.

-

**Authors Notes**: Sorry, it's short. Next time though, Youko get's captured! So that will take a little longer to write out, so that means a longer chapter with no way around it. Isn't that wonderful? Hm, yes. Anyways, sorry for the tardy-ness and I hope you enjoyed it!

_Please -of course- review!_ :Gives reviewers a cookie: _nn_

-

**Eveligne**


	6. Captured

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of it's characters.

_Well, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is your somewhat longer chapter. I hope it suffices your needs! Now, to thank everyone! Thank you to;_

**Moon Minamino** - Ah, okay. Thank you. (Oh, I also think you're a wonderful author too . . . Personally wish you would update your HP/YYH X-over, but hey. Do what you want. :)

**YokoYoukai** - Actually, I don't understand anymore either. I guess they're just there until I can find a bigger purpose for them. Or maybe I'll just leave them there. They're funny, short, and odd. Hm. Thank you.

**Agent Dark Moose** - Half the people I know are going on skiing trips. Either that or they already have. Thank you for reviewing. Glad it's funny. I sort of aimed for humor there . . .

**turtle** - I agree. To bad there aren't many fics out there like that, ne? Thanks for reviewing!

-

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in** later chapters** (will be mild.) Don't like don't read!

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (Blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

_The night was quiet - the air was almost eerily still. The moon was non existent as the night of the new moon was upon them._

_Nothing stirred in the air, the trees were silent. It was as if someone had bade them to stay still and not flow and bend along. The grass stood tall and erect. Alert, watching for anything, someone, to whom would threaten the heist about to take place that night._

_If someone had thought this, you wouldn't know how right they would have been._

_They could have told the poor, unsuspecting people below that in the morning. . . _

_They would have almost nothing left. _

_In the morning all their pretty jewels would have found a new owner._

_In the night two demons were waiting for them to fall asleep. Quietly, patiently, waiting._

_For by the time morning came, Youko Kurama and Kuronue would have been long gone._

_Along with their new treasures._

_Youko and Kuronue were on a midnight raid. _

-

- ( **Part Six : Captured **) -

-

It was obvious that as the fox slept, it wasn't very alert. He didn't know why, but for some reason this surprised Hiei. Maybe it was because the fox was on the top of the Makai's "Most Wanted" list? Maybe because this was _the_ Youko Kurama? Maybe it was because if the fox knew Hiei was after him, he'd actually try putting up some kind of guard or leave some of his senses up to alert him of Hiei's arrival?

It just seemed easy. A little bit _too_ easy. Like how when you kill some supposedly tough bad dude whilst on a killing rampage and feel that killing him with just one swipe of your sword was way to simple. Hiei's crimson irises narrowed as he continued to observe the kitsune in a supposed slumber.

Youko's long silvery main of hair was strewn about him in a careless manner. Every once in a while the youko's sensitive ears would twitch from most likely a dream. Hiei watched the fox's chest rise up and down in the most simple way of telling if one was alive or dead. Youko was alive.

Unfortunately.

Just watching the kitsune was getting old and tiresome. If he was supposed to bring the fox back to that Karasu guy, might as well do it sooner or later. Just to remind you, Hiei was getting low on is gold stash.

In only a flicker of black, then Hiei was positioned on the ground, mere meters away from the slumbering fox.

The _'This-Is-Way-To-Simple'_ feeling was still fluttering around in Hiei's mind, but at the present he ignored the signs. The fox was off-guard, now was the perfect, most likely only, time to capture him. Hiei took a step closer to the infamous youko.

How to capture him . . . not to worry. Hiei had come prepared to ensnare the youko. Prepared of a struggle.

It didn't take the long for the half-koorime to figure it out, but the foxes 'symbol' was the rose. Not just any old rose either, and not the rose the kitsune oh-so kindly left Hiei at their first meeting together. This was the rose in which the youko stored his precious youki. Every spirit youkai kept their youki in something, as to have a stored up source of energy when the supply naturally in their body was running low.**(1)**

The spirit youkai usually fed a bit of youki at a time over the years to their trademark, or whatever you'd prefer to call it.**(2)**

Even though the kitsune's mind defenses where high, Hiei had still managed to grab this information from his mind as the fox slept. That proved that Youko Kurama needed to guard this information with more care. Not that Hiei really cared if the fox did or not, as long as he got his money out of this, whatever happened to the fox didn't matter to him much at all. Thought it would be interesting to know why Karasu was so interested in this peculiar kitsune, or youko, or thief, Hiei brushed the thought off harshly. Once the fox was out of his life, the better.

The youko had caused him enough pain already without doing a real fight with the jaganshi. Hiei was still sore from when his face was non-so-kindly smashed into that tree's trunk. It was all Youko's fault.

Hiei took another step forward, toward the youko.

The fox was less than a meter away now.

If he had wanted to touch the Youko, Hiei probably could have done it. He wanted to avoid as much physical contact with the kitsune as possible. You have to remember, Youko Kurama had aced the skill of seduction. Hiei wasn't going to take any chances with the tricky fox. Especially since it was naturally curious.

Taking another step forward, it looked as if Hiei hadn't even moved, his walking was so swift. The koorime halfling could hear the foxes soft breathing.

Quick as he could manage it, Hiei bent down over the sleeping fox and grasped the rose barely visible between the youko's fingers and hair. Grinning in self-triumph, Hiei looked at his prize.

It was a rose. It was a most peculiar color though. It wasn't exactly red . . . but it wasn't white, yellow, nor any other color roses would naturally be. This rose seemed to be . . . transparent. Like a faint color of white or silver, yet you could see through it. Almost like vellum, but instead of the images being foggy and blurred, Hiei could see right through the petals. And the stem, thorns, which were a misty green color.

It was truly the most . . . strange thing Hiei had ever seen. Then again Hiei had never really had an encounter with another spirit beast or youkai . . . The first time he'd met with the youko didn't count either.

Dismissing the roses odd appearance, Hiei decided he didn't expect anything more or less from the fox. At least now he held the power to control the youko to his every whim, unless the fox actually wanted to die. It would be a pity to kill something so young - well in actuality the fox was older than the jaganshi. Still, a pity to have to kill something so . . . bluntly put, pretty.

Hiei shook his head harshly, letting the thought abruptly slide away from his mind.

'_Bad thoughts,_' Hiei growled out to himself, '_No thinking like that. Think of the money. Remember the money. M-  
O-N-E-Y. Important money. Damn fox is trying to seduce you whilst sleeping. Damned fox, what's it think it's doing? Nothing can, nor will, gain control over me._'

"Really, you think so? I wouldn't be so sure. There are plenty of mind-controlling youkai out there that are stronger than you." The fox suddenly spoke, "And now I'm quite insulted. You think I'm trying to seduce you? Why should I want to? I can take control over my own actions while sleeping, thank you very much! I wouldn't violate a small koorime halfling. Koorime and . . ."

The foxed sniffed the air, "Hi-youkai! Really now? What an _interesting_ breed indeed! A hanyou . . ."

Hiei bristled at the insult embedded in the words of the fox, who had heard Hiei's words, as Hiei now realized he had spoken them out loud. The fox was calling him little.

Small.

A half-breed.

Even though what the fox said _was_ true. Truth wasn't one of the things Hiei liked best. He was much more comfortable with lies and deceit. Oh, but now Hiei was in control of the kitsune. The jaganshi smirked at the youko, who was now sitting up, looking at him. Those glittering golden eyes were glazed with curiosity.

"Shut up," Hiei ordered the fox, "You have no right to laugh at me."

"Oh really now?" The fox was now genuinely interested as to why this demon was following him around. "You have no right to order me."

Hiei snorted at the fox, didn't it realize that Hiei literally held the foxes power in his fingers? Sure, you could see through it, but anyone could see what it was, and it was perfectly touchable.

"I'd reconsider what you think my rights are." The koorime said in a cold manner, "I've got something you need to survive, how can you live without me giving it back to you?"

"It depends on what you have." The fox said, idly. He had somehow found a twig in the dim lighting and was twirling it around in his fingers like it was a toy. A soft hum came from the stick as the speed increased.

Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance. The youko stopped playing with his new found 'toy,' and looked at Hiei with a quirked brow. "Well?" Youko asked as he grew tired of the silence.

"Don't you get it!" Hiei demanded of the fox, taking a threatening step forward. He brandished the rose in front of the kitsune's face, waving it in the air.

Youko Kurama's eyes followed the rose, and narrowed ever-so slightly. "What do you want from me?" He spat at Hiei, standing up quickly.

This forced Hiei to look up, making the youko have to look down to meet the jaganshi's eyes. Hiei growled out of annoyance. '_Curse the fox for being so damn tall!_' "You have to do everything I say. _Everything_, unless you feel like dying. All I have to do is to bend this little stem . . ."

"I don't think you will." Said Youko, watching the rose with rapt attention. Hanging tightly from his clenched fist was the gem he had stolen at the shop mere days ago. He had stolen it once again, but this time from Hiei while the hi-youkai-koorime was examining his rose with an intrigued expression, just before scowling and realizing that Youko was awake.

Hiei looked at the jewel with disbelief sketched across his round face. '_How the _hell_ did the fox get that!_'

He didn't even need to ask as Kurama started to explain his actions on his own. "I took it from you when you were preoccupied with my rose. It just wouldn't be fair if you had a weakness to me, and I didn't have one to you, would it? If I remember correctly, you were a very pissed off koorime halfling when I stole that jewel from you, weren't you?"

The fox smirked at Hiei, his golden eyes glinting at him playfully with a '_Ha-Ha-I-Got-You-Sucker_' look in them. Hiei didn't make a sound, or move, furthering the foxes assumption to be correct.

"You wouldn't tell me why you wanted it so badly, but I gave it to you anyways. Well, now wasn't I being smart that day? It seems to have paid me off in the right way, hasn't it?"

"Hn," Hiei snarled back at the youkai.

"I see. Are you going to tell me why you need this so bad? You obviously are going to do anything to get it back. I would do anything to get my rose back."

The fox looked at Hiei's crimson eyes before smirking once again, "We're bound together now. Stuck until you give me back my rose. You can be assured you're not getting this beauty back until that moment comes." He said, voice becoming just a tad bit more serious.

Hiei glared full daggers at the fox. It was dead now. Just the second in which he got the gem back, the fox would find himself on the road to hell.

Yet now while thinking these thoughts, Hiei had forgotten all about Karasu and Kuronue.

"Fucking fox." Hiei said tightly.

The youko only smiled, his pointed fangs glinting faintly in the darkness of the Kuro Mori.

-

**Authors Note:** I can only hope that this is long enough. There isn't much to say about it. I hope you enjoyed it though! Feel special, I still haven't updated my other story. Muwhaha? Oh yeah, Karasu and Kuronue will have a chapter to themselves next chapter. I think, maybe. It will most likely be a rather short chapter, seeing as those two aren't the main focus of the story, though they are rather important. I don't have a plot without them! So, I hope you enjoy then when I get it out!

**Important Notes:**

**(1)** - I want you all to know, yes I made this up completely. But hey, I needed some way to "bind" the two together, so this is how it came out in my mind. Anyways, it's like an extra gas tank . . . except if you lose it, you're in some serious trouble because it basically holds the energy you need to live. Without it, poof! Good bye, Youko! And, no! That is not how Youko will die, he isn't even going to die. Come close, definitely. It's in that way in which Hiei's gem comes into play. Wait and see -

**(2)** - Basically they just send their youki to the receiver (in this case the rose) and it holds their vital energy. The extra gas tank. I made this little detail up too.

-

**Eveligne**


	7. Possessive

**Disclaimer :** I do not, I repeat, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's own by various companies; of which I own none.

**Author's Pre-Notes : **Monamona! You know the new Dr. Pepper commercial? It's wonderful, but the song comes from Sesame Street... Anyways. I can't believe it! Once again I receive seven, whole, praising reviews! I can't believe I'm also already six chapters into the story. It's not like I expected this to be at all! From the amazing reviews, I suppose the "morbid humor" theme is the way to go. So thank you, and please take a cookie from my plate, to all of you seven reviewers!

**Moon Minamino **_Ah, and thank you._

**YokoYoukai **_That's what thieves do though, right?_

**Agent Dark Moose **_Thankies!_

**Hoshiko Megami **_I'll try, and thank you._

**Kari the Shadow Goddess**_ I'm very glad! Thank you very much!_

**Kurama's Fox - Ritsu's Monkey **_Youko's a thief, remember! Hiei-chan... Inspiration has struck! Arigatou!_

**Kurayamihikari**_ I'm happy that you can't wait! _nn_ Here's the next chapter!_

-

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in later chapters (will be mild.) Don't like? Don't read!

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes! (Blood, etc.)

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

_He didn't expect to fall into obsession with the silver haired thief. After all, he was just another fox. He was just another force to protect his fortress from. Especially after stealing from him once before. _

_Although there probably wasn't a castle or fortress in the Makai that hadn't been broken into by Youko and Kuronue, he probably was the only one who became, correctly said, completely obsessed with the kitsune thief._

_Collecting all data and information on the notorious fox was the simple part. After the fox had stolen one of his prized jewels, Karasu was going to kill the fox. _

_After seeing him staring at him with those glittering golden eyes... _

_After seeing his silver hair shifting silently in the wind behind him... _

_After hearing his voice say in a deep alto,_

"_Sayonara,"_

_It was hard to control his desires. To say the least, he _couldn't_ control his desires. _

- **( Part Seven - Possessive** -

Truth be told, Kuronue didn't actually know why Karasu wanted Youko so badly. After all, he was only a fox. Well, maybe not just a fox. Youko Kurama was a spirit fox. The bat had to smirk, Kurama had been named after his species, youko. It was also rather well known that the kitsune wasn't just your average old youko, which are rather hard to come by naturally, but Youko happened to be a silver kitsune. Maybe that was what intrigued Karasu with the fox.

Kuronue also didn't exactly know why he was helping Karasu in the first place. He could have split whenever he wanted to, yet he hadn't. Of course the crow, or raven, youkai was offering the chimera _quite_ a large sum of gold for helping to capture the fox.

What ever way you chose to look at it though, Kuronue was betraying the Youko's friendship.

His trust.

"_Trust takes ages to build, yet can be shattered in a heartbeat._"

That's what the fox had once told the bat demon, after their first raid. Kuronue had been complaining. Youko had been losing his patience. The fox wasn't one to say such sayings, but when Youko lost his patience - well, he tended to do things that were out of his character.

Kuronue hadn't had contact with Youko Kurama for at least three years. They had been split up after their return to Makai. Being chased by ningen soldiers wasn't part of the agenda they had planned, but it couldn't have been avoided. When the ningens took a first step into the Makai, Youko having opened a hole in the barrier between the two worlds, they were met with a vast crowd of demons.

Kuronue supposed that the demons had somehow managed to smell the humans through the barrier, and came to have a feast. While all _those_ humans were devoured, Koenma sent another couple thousand or so through, for reasons Kuronue didn't know, and those thousand were somehow still alive.

While Youko and Kuronue had been separated after the chaos in the first crossing of humans to the demon realm, Kuronue wasn't stupid enough to know that those particular couple thousand humans held some kind of energy. Spiritual energy. Most of them could fend themselves off against the low C class and below demons. There weren't many demons that were above middle C Class anyways.

What Kuronue, and ever other demon, thought Koenma's reasoning for sending the humans to live with the demons was so that they could spy on the demons daily doings and other such things. As far as Kuronue knew there were at least three rather large ningen towns, or villages, in the Makai. No demon bothered trying to kill them, it wasn't worth it. Besides, ripping holes in the kekai between the two worlds and wrecking havoc on the humans own world was much more fun an enjoyable. No one cared if Koenma and his little spies knew what went on in the Makai, both sides knew that if Koenma tried to stop them, he'd fail and earn a severe punishment from his father. Kuronue had heard that this punishment was a couple hundred spankings.

The bat chimera smirked, perfect for a toddler lord, even if he _did_ possess a teenaged looking humanoid form as well.

The thought that it was Kuronue and Youko that had first ventured into the Ningenkai caused the demons smirk to widen. The beginning of a trend, if the demon was held enough power to bored a hole through the kekai.

"Sir, Kuronue sir! Lord Karasu requests your presence." A rather ugly, green demon with worts tugged cautiously on Kuronue's clothing.

Shifting his eyes to look with a degrading way at the hideous creature, the chimera's smirked molded into a frown.

"Why?" He didn't bother with names or any such thing. He didn't know if the demon had a name. It was probably just some idiotic orphaned-at-birth youkai who had the unfortunate luck to stumble across Karasu's lands and get forced to work for the self-proclaimed demon lord.

"Why should he leave _me_ with a reason?" The youkai said glaring at nothing in particular, "He has no reason to discuss his desires for wanting you with a _slave_."

It was apparent that the ugly youkai was rebellious, and positively hated the prospect of being shoved around by some sadistic demon who spent all his time spending money, killing enemies, and searching for things he found intriguing. All this was judged by the was the demon said the words 'me' and 'slave,' filled with self-pity and loath. It was a rather sad fact that when Karasu found something he actually liked, most of the time he enjoyed watching it die by his own hands. That's how Karasu worked and Kuronue wasn't about to contradict his ways. He valued his life, it held meaning to him. It would be pathetic if the legendary partner or Youko Kurama, Kuronue, was killed by some unknown youkai.

Karasu was working his way to the top, Kuronue had to admit, yet his own name was much vastly known then the crows. Well, wouldn't it be anyways if you were a bandit with Youko Kurama, and on the top, second to only Youko, of the Makai's most wanted list? Kuronue also had to admit that when word got around that Karasu had somehow managed to get a hold of the demon, the crow's name would be just as well known as his own.

Unconsciously Kuronue's lip had curled as if to scorn the crow, and the ugly youkai saw this and smirked.

"I see you, too bare no liking to the _master_."

The chimera's eyes once more turned to observe the demon. It wasn't the most pathetic creature Karasu had forced into slavery, yet it certainly wasn't the best one either. It was a little too rebellious, and Kuronue knew how much Karasu hated rebellion.

"You think so?" He asked, bringing and arm and dragging it across in a diagonal line. The demon with poor facial features had been sliced in two, both halves of him leaking a black-red blood onto the ground.

Kuronue continued his way to Karasu's main hall. That would be where the crow would want to meet him.

The heavy oak doors slammed shut behind him, Kuronue approached the demon lord carefully.

"You called for me?" He asked, examining Karasu's position and facial expression. He was somewhat slouched in a chair, long slender fingers drumming restlessly on the table's wooden top.

_Tap . . ._

_Tap . . ._

_Tap . . ._

His eyes were dull, not a shine or sparkle within them, and his brow was furrowed with some kind of thought or concentration. His head was tilted to the side, resting idly on his other arm, propped up by the chair's armrest. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, and the demon seemed intent on burning a hole through the stone floor.

". . . Hai, I did, Kuronue." Karasu looked up, dragging his eyes up to meet Kuronue's. "I was expecting your report today, remember?"

Kuronue immediately knew that Karasu wasn't in a good mood. He was obviously in deep contemplation, and about what? Kuronue wasn't sure he really even cared to know.

"Ah, yes. I remember. I ran into the . . . employee in Kuro Mori. Traced his ki signal."

"It was not masked?"

"Iie."

"Interesting. Very well, continue. How is his progress? You know we lost track of him after he so kindly incinerated our . . . messenger - of sorts."

"Hai. He is doing . . . good. He was in pursuit of the kitsune when I ran into him." Karasu didn't need to know how literal his words were, "He was having slight difficulties navigating around the forest. It was not incorrectly named, I myself had minor issue's while reaching him in the Kuro Mori."

"That is to be expected. Everyone knows that the Dark Forest is, correctly named, dark. I do not wonder why the kitsune would turn to go into this particular forest. Presumably because of his expert control over earth and plant life, his ability to navigate in the darkness is higher than others. True, Kuronue?"

"Hai. It was to be expected."

"As I thought. Now, how close was Hiei from capturing the fox? We know the fox is cunning, Hiei having already missed one shot to capture previously."

"Yes. He is close, irritated that I interrupted his pace. He will, if all goes well, have Youko in his possession within the next two to three days."

"That is good. However, you've forgotten one thing, Kuronue. Youko Kurama is mine. Mine and mine alone. He will be no one else's possession, you understand that? As soon as Hiei reports he has captured the fox, you are to go out and bring him, and Hiei, back here. There we will discuss pay, and other such business. No doubt you and your partner-in-crime will want to catch up, ne?"

"Hai."

"Fine. You are dismissed."

Kuronue nodded, turned his back, and strode slowly out of the room. His teeth were clenched, hands balled into fists, yet hidden by his garments.

Once the chimera was out of sight, Karasu's mouth tilted upwards into a small, sadistic smile.

"Yes. The kitsune, Youko Kurama, is to be mine and mine alone from now one. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want."

Standing up, the chair's wooden legs scraping across the stone floor, he stretched his legs. His mouth was still molded into that rather disturbing grin.

"Mine." He repeated, his eyes glinting dangerously in the dim lighting of his castle, or fortress, whichever you have a mind to call it.

"Youko Kurama, surrender your independence. You're to be mine. _My_ lovely kitsune."

-

**Author's Note - **Wee, I've gotten some Karasu and Kuronue in there now! I've already started on the next part, so it should be up soon! Hiei-chan, what wonderful inspiration, so once again, thanks for that! Now, next time we're back with Youko and Hiei. Poor Hiei. Hiei-chan. However, not everything is fun and games! Our favorite little kitsune learns that someone who he thought was dead is very much alive. n . . . n

Please, be kind, and review. Thankies!

**Eve**


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer : **I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Darn.

**Author's Pre-Note :** Nothing much to say. Oh, of course there are many-a-thanks for the fine reviews I received. A hole 5 reviews! Thankies for them! Now, I've figured some reviews could use some serious replying. It'll clear minimal things up. It won't clear up as much as the previous chapter did, but it should help your confused brain out some! Two words for my current plan for this story: **Plot Twist**

**YokoYoukai**_ Of course I'm right. _n.n _Don't be so sure what you read is truly the thruth. Two words: _Plot Twist!

**Hoshiko Megami** _Ah ha! And I shall! Here's that wanted update!_

**Kurayamihikari** _Welcome back to the Hiei / Youko-ness! I always recognize my reviewers, I like communicating with you all. So, you're welcome! Enjoy!_

**Agent Dark Moose** _My very words... before I said them! Be mindful though: Plot TWIST_

**Kurama's Fox - Ritsu's Monkey**_ Hiei_-chan_ didn't kill ya yet, did he? Thankies!_

**WARNING :**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in later chapters (will be mild.) Don't like? Don't read!

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes! (Blood, etc.)

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

_Standing in front of the small hole in the kekkai barrier set up by Koenma himself, Youko narrowed his eyes in concentration. Kuronue stood behind the fox, watching intently as the kitsune worked his 'magic.' The youko held his hands out on the barrier, the small hole gradually became larger, big enough for Youko's fox form and Kuronue's bat form to slip through without injuring themselves. Kuronue was watching with focus so he too could learn how to operate the task._

_Cutting a hole through the kekkai did not come without a price, however. Kuronue leaned over the youko's shoulder, looking at the foxes hands, which still rested on the kekkai. He smirked._

"_Oh, look. A mar on your good looks_." _Kuronue said, turning one of them over. Youko looked at his upturned hand. He turned his head away in a gesture of indifference._ "_Come on, 'Rama. We both know you've got to be the most vain kitsune of all time. Don't tell me you're not the tiniest bit upset that your perfect hands are burnt._"

"_Okay then, I won't." Youko glanced at the chimera out of the corner of his eye, "Happy now?"_

_Kuronue rolled his eyes, "Hai, absolutely wonderful!" He said, voice laden with sarcasm._

"_I see you still have that wonderful sense of humor." Youko said, returning his focus to the kekkai. "If you would like to hurry up and jump through the hole, I wouldn't be sacrificing myself over your slowpokiness."_

"_Ah-ha! You _are_ fretting about your pretty little fingers!"_

"_Shut up, baka. Go through the damn hole already!"_

"_I'm going, I'm going." Kuronue looked at the hole, it hadn't gotten any bigger. He supposed that was the best Youko could do after three nights without rest. Sighing, the chimera transformed into his more animalistic form, and flew quickly into the breech in the kekkai._

_  
As his arms, along with the rest of his body, grew silvery fur, nose and mouth forming into a muzzle, body shrinking to that of a silver fox, the youko himself slipped into the world the barrier protected. _

_The fox tilted his head upward, sniffing the air in greedy helpings. A bat fluttered down and settled onto the foxes back. The kitsune flicked an ear, acknowledging the bats presence. Turning around back towards the kekkai visible only to demonic creatures. _

_Putting his paws on the barrier, the hole closed up, sealed off tightly. Licking one paw, which was slightly burnt, delicately, the fox seemed to pout. The bat seemed to snicker. Turning back around, the silver kitsune swished its five tails softly with the wind. They were there;_

_Ningenkai._

**( Part Eight : Surprise )**

"For the last time, _do not call me that._"

"Why shouldn't I call you Hiei-chan, Hiei-chan?"

"_Because_, I'm not a _child_."

"Actually, if you compare your own existance, in years, to mine, yes you _are_ like a child. Almost..."

"No, not almost."

"Yes, so."

"No!"

"Yes so!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_No!_ Don't you _ever_ shut _up_?"

"... Sometimes." The fox fell into silence. Hiei didn't complain, it had only been a day and the fox was well on its way to being blown up. Of course if he didn't deliver the fox to Karasu, or Kuronue, he'd never get his money. He needed it too.

He let his mind wander during the appreciated, not that he'd tell Youko that, silence. Why exactly would Kuronue be working for Karasu? Weren't, as the many legends go, Youko and Kuronue the two most legendary bandits in _all_ three realms? Hiei thought of the stories, the two were stuck together like glue. Youko let Kuronue join him, and saved his life occasionally, and Kuronue vowed to do that same for the fox.

Why then was Kuronue betraying the fox - letting Karasu have his companion?

"_Running outside in the dead of night_

_While the stars in the sky are shining bright  
Stealthily stalking through the trees  
Silent and quiet as the midnight breeze  
Trudge two demons with grace like a cat  
Youko Kurama and Kuronue the chimera bat  
Kitsune motte koumori - mayonake heihi_

_Fox with bat - midnight bandits_"

Well, that was how Hiei remembered the old song the ningen children from the three major human villages in the Makai would sing while picking up twigs and such for their families.

_Hn_, Hiei thought, _some midnight bandit _he_ turned out to be._ He snorted, flickering his eyes onto the fox, for a mere second.

The kitsune's face was impassive. The fox was thinking.

_He still managed to get the hiroseki._

Ah, the ever rebellious inner voice.

_And? I still got his little rose._

_He got the gem when you were off guard. He is a legendary thief, baka. He can escape._

_What good would it do him? I've got this precious little rose of his..._

_He could lead you on a chase. He knows you'd go after him - for the gem._

_And?_ Hiei would have glared at the voice; had it been facing opposite of him. _I'd catch him._

_Of course you would. You could re-catch the infamous Youko Kurama, cunning, seductive, cold, ruthless._

_Yes, I would. Shut up._

And so ended the conversation, this time.

Presenting the fox with another glance, Hiei saw the fox was looking thoughtful. Curious.

The silence pressed on, Hiei continued his daily job of glaring at the darkness. They were still in the Kuro Mori. They'd been wondering around for what seemed, to an impatient demon like Hiei, absolute _years._ He knew, however, that it had been just a day and a few hours. Stealing yet another glance at his captives face, Hiei saw the Youko looking at him, his golden eyes glittering dangerously in the darkness. They seemed to glow unnaturally, a sheen of hazy yellow light just seemed to float off of his eyes.

Those eyes were... enchanting, to say the least. While Hiei himself had been in the thievery business for a couple hundred years, his mind slowly - yet automatically - produced words to describe them.

_Pretty... Dangerous... Sparkly... Gold... Amber... Bright... Cold... Glowing... Glittery... Mocking... Amused... Curious... Deep... Shallow... Shiney... Shiney object... Jewel, shiney pretty jewel. Want shiney pretty eyes..._

Hiei shook his head furiously, thoughts like that had no right to invade on him during such an important job. It would not be wise to fall under the kitsune's spell.

_I wouldn't get paid._ The jaganshi thought with a somewhat glum tone.

Snapping back to reality, Hiei found he was still glaring at the fox, his own crimson eyes narrowed. The kitsune was still staring at him with laughter in his eyes.

"What are you looking at!" He snapped at the amused youko.

"Who, me?" The fox pasted on his cheerfully innocent face, complete with a matching voice.

_Innocent my ass._ Thought Hiei darkly.

"Well, it's come to my attention that you've managed to get yourself... lost."

Hiei took in a quick drink of his surroundings. The youko happened to be correct. He looked closely and saw the burnt tree he had... exerted his anger on the other day. They had already passed it multiple times. Each time Youko had cut a tally hastily across the charred trunk, it read l l l l. Four tallies, for passes - at least. Hiei didn't exactly know when Youko started keeping track of their movements, but he supposed it started somewhere after the fifth or sixth time they had first passed the blackened tree.

Not wanting to entirely admit that he _was_ lost, he resorted to his monosyllable language - the one only he knew. He had a sense of pride to uphold.

"Hn."

Youko, having been gifting with a clever mind, was able to loosely translate the code. It meant something like:

_So what if I'm lost? I'm stubborn and I'm not going to ask you for help._

If only Hiei knew someone was well on their way to cracking his language - his sense of pride would be all the more vulnerable.__

"Need some navigational help?" Hiei's glared deepened.

"Hn." _What's it to you? Like I'm gonna listen anyways._

"_Yes Youko, I'd love some directions!_" Youko mimicked Hiei's voice, rather successfully, "That's great! Now, all you have to do is turn around. Then you walk, and you walk, and after you walk, or run, for a while you end up at the edge of the Kuro Mori."

Hiei turned around and stared at the youko full on - glaring was more appropriately how he looked at the fox, the word's being over-used...

"Hn." _Whatever._

Even though he had his pride, and even though he most certainly did not want to prove to the fox he was lost, Hiei sucked it up and walked on past the kitsune. His dark figure was soon obscure to Youko's vision.

The fox smirked in an 'I-won-you-lost' kind of way. To his keen kitsune eyes, he could still clearly see the demon, even though he used his plants, the forest, as his sight too. The forest _was_ dark, after all.

Youko quickly walked up after the koorime/hi-youkai demon.

"Well, then Hiei! Who, may I ask, has asked for you to capture me?"

He saw the jaganshi stop, and quirked a brow. "Yes?" He inquired, once again.

The jaganshi turned around and gave him a sideways glance, before smirking maliciously.

"Karasu," Hiei watched the fox. For the slightest of seconds he saw a flicker of - was the intense hate? - across the youko's features. "And a chimera, calls himself Kuronue."

Hiei must have thoroughly enjoyed seeing the expression of surprise and disbelief written across Youko's face. The fox was sure that the jaganshi was bathing in his shock. Karasu... that left room for a whole other _story_ of explanations.

However - it wasn't too surprising that Karasu was being the damned sadistic, obsessive, bastard he normally was - it was extremely shocking to found out that Kuronue - _Kuronue_ - was working with the crow. Why would the bat work for Karasu? He'd listened to Youko retell his story. It was the only time he told anybody what happened those three nights. Only three people knew, Karasu, Kuronue, and Youko Kurama. And the fox was certainly trying to keep it that way.

He suddenly let out a growl, unconsciously Hiei noted, Karasu was using that little fact as blackmail. Karasu needed Hiei to catch the fox, yes, he was too stupid to do it on his own. He needed Kuronue to find Hiei, and to tell the crow most likely all he knew about the fox.

Oh, no, it wasn't like Karasu had, bluntly said, raped him or anything like that.

It was just that when Karasu had an obsession, he liked to see it die. He liked to see it die a hard, painful, slow, torturous death. Youko had a scar, below his left shoulder, where Karasu had launched a rather powerful bomb at him. It was Karasu's unfortunate luck, and Youko's good luck, that Karasu had missed. How, the kitsune never found out. He escaped then, but that was most certainly not the point. The point was...

Kuronue... would he really have backed down on Youko's trust? After all they had stolen together? How many fortresses had they destroyed, such as that one below the cliff blowing it up the next morning? How many villages had they wreaked havoc on, setting houses on fire, taking the towns-demons precious items? What about the occasional human village or two they scoured? What about entering the Ningenkai, the first demons to dare to try it?

_Kuronue,_ Youko Kurama thought out, _What the hell do you think you're doing?_

The kitsune had unknowingly transformed into his animalistic form. His hackles were raised, the fur on his back stood erect.

Hiei watched this all with growing curiosity despite how the inner voice told him to "butt out." What exactly had happened between the fox and the crow? What about the bat?

There was only one thing worse Hiei could think of - _what_ in the _hell_ had he gotten himself into _now_?

A quick flash of silver darted pass Hiei, bounding off somewhere into the darkness of Kuro Mori. Hiei noted, thankfully, that the fox was headed _out_ of the forest. Quickly, with his jagan, tracing the key signal, Hiei too flickered through the trees after the fox.

The signal he was tracing was one of pure hate. Rage. Despise. Regret.

Though he was running at a fast pace, Hiei quirked a brow.

So there was something more to this than originally seemed? It was obvious that the youko spirit did not want to go back for a reunion with Karasu. What fine, nice, cheery welcome-back party it would be! What about when Kuronue met Youko once more? Hiei was practically gagging in all the confusion and mystery.

The jaganshi darted past the trees that cast the eerie darkness throughout the area of the forest. The sky was still not yet visible. However, coming around a turn that the youko took, Hiei could see a breach in the darkness through the tree's thick trunks. There was a ray of light spouting from in between the trees, and Hiei was fast approaching it.

And so he came out from the Kuro Mori and was instantly bathed in sunlight. Hiei was certainly not your average happy-go-lucky demon or guy, yet he had to be somewhat thankful to be out of the forest now behind him. He did not, however, have time to celebrate escaping from the dark woods. Not that he really wanted to, but if he had, he couldn't have. Youko was still on the move, and Hiei had a job to do. Whether Youko liked it or not, he was going straight to Karasu as soon as Hiei extracted the foxes past dealings with the crow. Hiei wasn't a real curious person, but he did like to know about the people he worked with. He knew enough about Karasu and Kuronue through stories and rumors that he didn't really care if he worked for them or not.

Youko Kurama, was however, another story almost completely. Of course there were rumors and stories about him. Everyone knew how "cold hearted" and "evil" and "heartless" the kitsune was _rumored_ to be. Hiei had a feeling that though these stories were true, they were just that; rumors also. Spending only a while the kitsune and Hiei saw the fox was more playful than he was cold hearted. He was more curious than evil. Not that fox was actually _nice_... but now Hiei was rambling - he didn't particularly like to ramble.

And now Hiei could see the kitsune sitting, in his more animalistic form, in front of a river. The fox was just sitting. Youko had obviously blown off most of his steam, but still refused to revert back into his more humane looking form. Hiei glared at the infamous youko,

"Follow me then, if you're not going to change back."

The fox let out a sort of snort, yet complied with no more complaining and followed beside the hi-youkai. Hiei took in his surroundings, he noted he wasn't far from Yuusuke's actual house. The human was Koenma's top spirit detective, and Youko Kurama was Reikai's most wanted criminal. Hiei was sure the two would click right off. Yuusuke, though he was somewhat obedient to Koenma, didn't do things that were... wrong.

Hiei stooped just a few minutes later in front of a house-like creation. It was similar to a house from in the Ningenkai, yet it was more rough looking, built for hard times and not for show. It was built in the shape of a square, about fifty feet long on all four sides, but Hiei knew that underneath the wooden floor boards was a whole other maze of rooms and chambers.

Koenma had them specially made, and he had set up a kekkai barrier around the entrance to the miniature town under Yuusuke's house. The house itself was unshielded, but that didn't matter. It was under it's foundation that needed the most protection. Inside and under Yuusuke's feet was where the rest of Yuusuke's "team" resided. There was Yuusuke, a spirit detective. Keiko, his girlfriend (they might have been married now.) Kuwabara, another detective of Koenma's. He and Yuusuke worked in the only town where youkai and ningens would coexist running Yuusuke's bar of sorts. There was also Genkai, Yuusuke's sensei. She, along with Botan and Yukina, were the healers of the little group. There were others such as Jin and Touya, but they didn't live in the dwelling, they came and went. The two had no loyalties to Koenma, but were simple Yuusuke's friends.

Yukina.

Hiei would be dead before he ever told her, but she was his sister. Only Yuusuke, Keiko, Botan, Koenma (who knew "all,") and few others knew about this. Kuwabara did not know, and Hiei was not planning on telling the Oaf this bit of news.

Hiei himself did not live in the house, or underground, it with these people. He did not work for Koenma. He would be caught dead too before he worked for that midget of a God.

Still, as he approached the door he told Yuusuke, mentally, harshly, to get his damned Rekai Tentai ass out there and let him in. It wasn't that he couldn't go through the kekkai, he just liked annoying the idiots that lived in the house. Except Yukina, of course. Yuusuke, not ever wanting to be on the bad side of Hiei complied with as much haste as he could. That meant that it took _only_ five minutes.

As Yuusuke opened the door, Keiko was behind him. They both looked outside and Yuusuke looked shocked to find Hiei had come with a traveling companion.

When Keiko found out just who this 'companion' was, she gave out a rather shrill shriek. Who wouldn't though? What would _you_ do if _Youko Kurama_ was just appeared on _your_ doorstep next to _Hiei_?

I'm sure it'd be something along those same lines.

-

**Authors Note :** I don't rightly know if you care, but I typed most of this up in a day. It was longer than most of the chapters, so I hope you can enjoy that factor! So; how does the plot twist seem? I couldn't have a story without an obsessed Karasu over a Youko, or Kurama. So, wala! Of course it's a little different than all those other "Karasu-Captured-Youko/Kurama-Oh-No!" kind of stories. It's with a twist! I hope you can enjoy that.

It means that **NO** Karasu did **not** rape Kurama or anything like that... I dun wanna write about that kinda stuff just yet. I'm saving it for my story in the makings. I couldn't resist. But hey, who doesn't love a little bit of "Karasu-dies-in-the-end-muwha-ha-ha!" n . . . . n Heh.

Oh yes, as always please have a heart and review? It's most refreshing! Like lemonade! Or limeade! **:smiles:**

_Note: I _did_ fix one or two issues within this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! (3-15-05)_

**Eve**


	9. Hello

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot believe how many reviews I've received for the last chapter! It's wonderful! _Nine whole reviews_! I never would have thought I'd get that many for a single chapter! Ah, you guys are the best! Of course I also thank the readers who don't review, I know there are some of you out there! Thank you:_

**Kurama's Fox - Ritsu's Monkey** _I'm glad you caught my errors, I've fixed them both! The only death I can guarantee without ruining the story is Karasu's. Ha, writing things in a day isn't so bad if you have good inspiration, and if you're bored._

**Agent Dark Moose -** _I'm glad you liked the ending, I didn't know if I should have ended it there, or earlier like I was going to originally. _

**Hoshiko Megami -**_I like your pen-name too... Anyways, thank you!_

**YokoYoukai -** _Haha, here's the update! What are you looking forward too? I'm getting_ _confused..._

**Geministarz -** _I know there was a lot of what Hiei thought in the previous chapter, but it just seemed to work, in my opinion. More characters you know will keep showing up, too._

**blackcree -** _BTW you what? Well, thank you!_

**Ilikeyaoi - **_Yeah! Here is another chapter to read!_

**Kurayamihikari** - _Originality is hard to come by these days, so that's a good thing! Thank you very much!_

**YamikiofAnime -** _The update wasn't as fast as it could have been, sorry about that! I hope it's still up fast enough to your likings!_

**WARNING :**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in later chapters (will be mild.) Don't like? Don't read!

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes! (Blood, etc.)

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

"_Humans are fascinatingly stupid." Youko commented dryly peering down at the ningen village below his perch on a cliff. Kuronue was beside him nodding._

"_Truly stupid indeed. What was Koenma's reasoning of protecting them from the Makai's residents?"_

"_He prizes them. Probably because they aren't slimy and disgusting brutes."_

"_But they are."_

"_They look like him. Maybe that's why."_

"_No abnormalities. Possibly. They don't stay like infants forever though do they?"_

"_True, true."_

"_I wonder if Koenma's sources have figured out that the kekkai barrier has been breached? I mean, no one's been in the Ningenkai since Koenma first came to power of the dead. How long ago was that?"_

"_I don't remember, a couple hundred years at the most."_

"_That brat's been in power for a long time then."_

_Youko turned to glare at his companion, "Oh yeah? Well, incase you've forgotten, I've been around longer than he's been alive. You've been around longer than he's been in power. You're calling your own self old, baka."_

"_Yes, but I'm calling you old too, 'Grandpa.'"_

"_You know perfectly well that I'm in my prime!"_

"_According to these pathetic humans you're ancient."_

"_Yeah, well, so are you. Fucking hypocrite."_

"_Oh? Now you're a hypocrite!"_

_Youko turned away from the bat and snorted "Whatever. Damn rumors."_

_Kuronue smirked widely, he was probably the only person to ever outsmart Youko Kurama. Probably the last to do it too, the Chimera thought._

"_Oh, look down there!" Kuronue heard Youko exclaim, "A party! Let's crash it!"_

_Kuronue peered over the edge of the cliff and grinned, "After you."_

**( Chapter Nine - Hello )**

Kuwabara was having a good day. The sky was blue, if it was possible for the Makai to have a blue sky, the birds, even if they did have four extra eyes, were singing, and Yukina had just talked to him.

Yes, that's right. _The_ Yukina had just talking to _him_. How he worshiped Yukina! Actually, Kuwabara knew it was love. It had been so - since he first met her in Koenma's office before getting assigned to the Makai. All was going down '_there_' for Kuwabara when he heard he'd have to leave Japan, but then there was Yukina. So sweet, so pretty, so wonderful. Yes, Kuwabara agreed with himself, it had been love at first sight. But, there was always a but, did Yukina love Kuwabara back? He shuddered to think that she didn't.

I mean who couldn't love him? He was like a big teddy bear!

_And _everybody_ loves big teddy bears!_

He thought happily to himself. What a good day this was turning out to be! Well, it had been a good day, until Kuwabara heard that word upon entering the 'house' part of the hideout. That evil, evil word. It wasn't exactly an ordinary 'word,' but it was a word with letters all the same. It was a word Kuwabara hated... er no, _disliked_. Yukina always told him that hate was much to strong a word and that she didn't like it - so neither did he!

Kuwabara knew Yukina was fond of the owner of this 'word,' all the more reason to hate it. Ah, poor Kuwabara, if only his friends didn't leave him out in the dark about almost everything. Still - the word. He heard it. He almost had a crying fit when he _saw_ the word, not that Keiko's scream helped matters out any either.

His wonderful day was ruined, absolutely ruined!

_And I doubt Yukina can fix it._ He thought sadly, for in his world Yukina can fix just about everything. Except this. _She can't fix it at all. She actually likes _him_, how?_

Back to my point.

The word.

"Hey Hiei." Yuusuke said with ease, even after Keiko's shrill scream. "What brings you here?"

"Hn." _Like I'd tell you._

"I see. Well, actually I don't 'cause you won't speak anything other than Hn-ese, but that's not the point." Yuusuke said, "You've brought along an... interesting... companion. I thought you were supposed to give him to that dude."

"Hn." _What are you, stupid?_

"Oh. Well, why don't you just go and give him back." Yuusuke's reply wasn't because he understood Hiei's own language, he was pretty much just talking to himself. You know, making it up as he went along.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Then... why aren't you?"

"I can't."

_Wow. An actual conversation! I haven't heard Hiei converse with anyone since... ever! I think._

"Oh. Why not? You're not giving him to Koenma are you?"

Yuusuke would have laughed his head off at Hiei's reasoning. Quote: "Would have," if Hiei didn't look like he was going to set the whole entire hideout on fire in seconds.

"Hell no. I won't get paid for that, I'd get thrown in jail right beside him. _He_ stole my gem." Hiei jabbed a thumb over towards the fox beside him. It was Yuusuke's personal opinion that the fox was smiling, lips pulled back revealing many pointed white teeth. Yuusuke shuddered at the 'evil' smile and turned his gaze back to the angry Jaganshi before him.

"..."

"Then _why_ did you bring him _here_!" Were first seven words Keiko had uttered since her shriek. "You know who he is right, Hiei?"

"Hiei!" Came Kuwabara's nasally voice, "The shrimp's here? Why? Why can't he go stay at someone else's secret hideout? Urameshi, can't you kick him owwwwwwww!" Exclaimed the orange haired one.

It wasn't that Hiei _liked_ that fox or anything, but on this he had to be thankful for his curious ways.

It was most entertaining.

The youko had slunk up to Kuwabara during his little 'fit' and had sat there examining, sniffing, the oaf of a human. It was Hiei's personal opinion that when Kuwabara was born, some God up there had screwed up. Either that, or as a ningen infant Kuwabara was dropped on his face _because_ some God screwed up and further marred his already horrible looks. Hiei preferred the last one seeing as it caused the human pain. Youko Kurama was a naturally curious being, so doing what he did best, he had bitten Kuwabara's leg.

This saved Hiei work, he didn't have to go and punch the oaf through the floor, and it was amusing. The fox, who had a _small_ piece of Kuwabara in his mouth lay his ears back on his head. The Kuwabara piece, as well as the blue fabric 'protecting' it, did _not_ taste good at all.

The kitsune spit the bloody bit out and licked his fur. Yuusuke gathered that it was to rid the taste of Kuwabara from his mouth. At this thought Yuusuke laughed out loud.

"Hey, Kuwabara! Even the kitsune doesn't like you! Look, it spit out a part of your leg!"

Kuwabara had something of a weak stomach, so looking at the _small_ bit of his skin on the floor made him turn a sickly color. Keiko thought he now resembled some kind of neon-green-mixed-with-brown pole. With an orange top, of course.

"Ewwww! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

And with that Kuwabara disappeared right back under the house.

"I agree, that tasted plain _horrible_."

The others present in the house turned around and gasped. In place of the silver fox with silky fur stood a tall, lean man with fox ears and an equally furry tail protruding from his body. His golden-amber eyes were expressionless and seemed to go on forever... like there was no end to their depths. This made everyone, except Hiei, shiver slightly. His face, however, was animated. It was contorted into one of pure distaste and disgust, not that anyone there blamed him. Who would want to eat Kuwabara?

"Hn." Hiei offered to the conversation, which wasn't moving very fast. _That was a stupid thing to do._ Or maybe it was _That was entertaining?_ Hn-ese, as Yuusuke had called it, was rather complicated.

"Oh, I agree! Damn curiosity." Youko nodded his head.

"So." Yuusuke said.

"Eep?" Keiko murmured.

"Hn." Hiei said bluntly. _You're an idiot. _No doubt about what that "Hn" meant.

"Why are we here, again?" Youko chose to ignore Hiei's final comment, he had already gathered that no one else knew what the Jaganshi had said. It seemed that Youko was the only one able to interpret Hiei's code.

"We _wouldn't_ be if you would cooperate!"

"What? And go back to Karasu!"

"Why not? What's so bad about him?"

"Have you ever spoken to him? Met him?"

"No."

"What are you, stupid! You took a job without meeting with him! What did he do, send Kuronue?"

"Yes!"

"And you think you're going to get paid?"

"Hn."

"Think again! Karasu would never spend his precious money on someone like _you_! It's the top priority in his life, second only to the things he gets obsessed over!"

"Like you?"

Youko paused a second before answering, and when he did only Hiei heard it.

"Yes."

Keiko and Yuusuke had stood on the sidelines, and Yuusuke took this silence to whisper a message to Keiko, "They're fighting like an old couple."

Suddenly Yuusuke found himself the center of two glares. One was a fiery crimson, the other a glittering gold. The detective gulped. Keiko shook her head and sighed.

"Hullo, everyone! How's it going? Guess what! I've got some news for you! Oh- my. Did I interrupt something here?"

"No!" Yuusuke was the first to answer the blue-haired diety of death as she flew into the room on her oar. "Perfect timing, for once."

"What's that supposed to mean, Yuusuke Urameshi?"

"Nothing."

"Well, Botan." Keiko said, not wanting another fight to take place, "What news do you have for us today? Not another mission, is it?"

"Nope, not this time. Well... sort of." Botan said tucking her arms in the pink sleeves of her kimono. "It's something that will concern you, however."

"Just get it over with. Another stupid tournament or something?"

Botan shook her head. "You've got a force coming after you! An army... sort of. It's not really an _army_, but you'll need to be concerned."

"Oh really? Who's it? Mukuro? Yomi?"

Botan sighed, "No. It's a fellow named Karasu. Do you know of him?"

Yuusuke scratched the back of his head, "_I_ don't. _He_ does."The Tentai pointed over his shoulder to the youko standing behind him.

"Who?" Botan asked arching a brow, "Oh. Oh my Kami-sama! Is that...?"

"Youko Kurama." Youko answered for the ferry girl, showing off his rows of pearly white canines.

The ferry girl didn't screech, much to Hiei's ears relief, but she did pull out her communicator to the Rekai.

"Koenma-sama! You won't believe this! I've found _the_ Youko Kurama!"

Hiei scrambled to snatch the communicator from her hands, but it was too late. The message was sent.

_What_ was he going to do _now_!

-

**Author's Note:** And the story picks up! I was going to end it at Botan's last sentence, but oh well. What do you think? Please read and review? Thank you:)

**Eve**


	10. Temporary Treaty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I'm going to assume that you don't either.

_No note. Just go on down..._

**Agent Dark Moose** _I'm not that big of a Kuwa fan, but I don't mind him. He's funny... _sometimes._ Thank you!_

**Hoshiko Megami** _Ah, yes. Well, in this chapter Hiei doesn't do much of anything except talk. Wow, Hiei talks! Yeah.. thanks!_

**YokoYoukai** _Oh. Thanks for saying! Now Hiei's got an ever bigger problem! I'm glad this chapter was really, really liked. Thank you!_

**Bluespark**_ Oh, I agree! Botan's an... interesting character to write. Thank you for reviewing, glad you 'luffed' it!_

**YamikiofAnime **_I don't blame you, I'm rather lazy too. Thank you for the review!_

**Ilikeyaoi** _You'll have to wait and see below! Thank you for reviewing._

**Kooriya Yui**_ Ah, a review from _you_ too! Grammar quirks are my bad habit. I'm not the best proof-reader that there is, unfortunately. Anyways, I'm very glad that you enjoyed this story so far, and getting a couple of laughs is my goal... this can't be just a 'drama' fiction. Besides, the whole 'I laughed!' thing I keep receiving, well, it's a little too late to stop writing like that. People seem to enjoy it, however, so it stays. (I think that you, along with _**A.D.M.**_, are a wonderful author. Keep up the good work youself.) (And, if any words are combined and they are not supposed to be, that would be QuickEdit's fault. It does that a lot, have you noticed? I seriously dislike it...)_

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

_The party, as Kurama had called it, was more of a festival than a "party." Not that this was a problem, seeing as a festival was bound to have more ningens out and about. The last encounter the two had with humans was a few hours ago. That was only a group of Koenma's measly 'defenses' checking the kekkai's barrier. _

_Killing them only delayed the news of the breach from reaching the demi-god of hell. Koenma was probably sweating over keeping this little issue secret. He wouldn't wanted Daddy Dearest to find out, would he? Youko and Kuronue snickered like children at the thought of Koenma getting spankings from Enma._

"_When do you think would be the time to strike?" Kuronue asked the kitsune, who was watching the humans with mild interest. _

"_Whenever. It's highly likely that most of these ningens can't sense us. If there are any, then they're under Koenma's command. That means that they'll probably be searching near the kekkai for traces of our youki. No doubt Koenma knows we're here now. So, any youki-sensing ningens won't be around here._

"_Learn this; some ningens possess the ability of spirit awareness. They can sense that youkai, or other beings with youki or reiki, are near. Most can't pin-point the beings exact location, but some who train on the ability can. You'll want to be careful around these types of humans. This enables them to infiltrate and take down youkai forces, especially if they have reiki too. Most of Koenma's Rekai Tentai have reiki, and a select few have a strong spirit awareness gift too." Youko Kurama lectured the chimera, still observing the humans with a small amount of amusement alight in his glittering golden eyes. _

"_But Koenma's Rekai Tentai are much to weak to take on either you or me. Right?" Kuronue asked, but he figured that he already knew the answer._

"_Exactly. I don't know if any humans with reiki or spirit awareness are around for sure, however. We'll just have to push our luck. How's that sound?"_

"_Isn't that a risk?" Kuronue asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Wonderful. I like a challenge."_

"_That's a good thing. Being a thief means lots of challenges."_

"_Tell me something I don't know." Kuronue muttered under his breath._

"_Okay," Youko said thoughtfully, "Did you know that a bunch of Koenma's Rekai Tentai are coming this way?"_

"_And I thought you said there weren't any around here."_

_Youko pouted slightly. "Mou. I said I didn't know for sure. Well, they are here! Wanna have some fun?"_

"_Do we gotta choice?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Thought so." And so they went, after Koenma's top Japanese spirit detectives. _

_Now who do you think won the battle?_

**( Chapter Ten - Temporary Treaty )**

"What was that for, onna!" Hiei demanded of Botan.

"Well," Botan defended her actions hotly, "Usually when you see the Makai's _most wanted_ thief, and when you work for Koenma, you're going to notify him immediately!"

"Do you even know what you got yourself into!" The Jaganshi spat.

"Yes, I do!" Botan crossed her arms, "_He_'s probably working for Karasu! He's probably here sucking out all of your secrets and deceiving you all to trust him!" The ferry girl moved her eyes to the kitsune.

_Must not fall for his tricks. Must not fall for his tricks... _

"I do _not_ work for Karasu." Youko Kurama said slowly, making sure each word was pronounced clearly, lest the ferry girl not understand his perfect Japanese. After all, he _had _been the first to go to Japan after Koenma's stupid kekkai barrier was placed. Don't you think he would understand the language?

"Oh yeah? And can you prove that?"

"Yes, I can!" Youko declared. He reached into the thin white shirt and pulled out a gem, it hung on a chain previously attached by Hiei himself.

The Jaganshi could be heard growling, and Youko shot him a glare. Along with that went a mental message;

_Your fault we're in this mess, baka. You didn't _have_ to take my rose, did you?_

"And what's that?" Botan asked, eyeing the jewel suspiciously. "How's that prove anything? And what's your problem, Hiei?"

"This _is_ his problem! Don't you know what this is, ferry girl?"

"No. And I _have_ a name. Botan!"

"That's a tear gem. Hiroseki. Right, Youko...-san?" Yukina said, upon entering the room. She looked at the tear gem carefully, noting it had no cracks, faults, or any other such things. She also noted that it looked _exactly_ like the one she had lost all those years ago, coming from the koorime island, in the sky. **(1)**

Youko turned his eyes to the ice maiden behind him. So did everyone else present in the room. Kuwabara had yet to come back up.

"Hai." Youko said nodding his silvery head, "I stole it from a shop, the jaganshi took it from me, he went to capture me for Karasu, he took my rose - I took his gem, and so here we are. Stuck here until Karasu gets over here himself to take me away to his damn castle somewhere else. Permanently, too. Unless he gets what he wants before my immortality dies."

Botan looked from the ice maiden to the kitsune to the jaganshi. She was utterly confused now.

Keiko was confused too, she was just smart enough to put the facts together. "So Hiei was sent to capture you? You're kind of stuck together because of that jewel and a rose... And Karasu's coming here for _you_?" She asked the fox.

Youko smiled a fanged grin at the human girl, "That's about it."

"Whoa - hold up, here." Yuusuke said, scratching the back of his head, "What exactly does Karasu want from you? Or did ya say? I wasn't really payin' attention until now."

Youko cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "He just wants me. Maybe because I escaped him from the first time he tried to kill me? Understand this; Karasu becomes obsessed with a lot of things. One of them being me. When Karasu becomes... obsessed with something, he likes to watch it die. By his own hands."

"You just cause a lot of issues, don't you? I get at least fifty sheets of paper work on you alone, per _day_. At least three fourths are complaints, you know, stealing, raping, all that stuff. The _other_ twenty five percent are killings."

Youko looked proud of himself. "I try." He said, baring his fanged grin to their newest visitor, Koenma.

The demi-god of hell winced visibly as he became the focus of all Youko's senses. His heart rate piked up a bit, under the strong gaze of the golden orbs boring into his own brown ones. The fox was standing up straight and tall, his ears came to just below the ceiling of the hideout's 'home' section. His clothing was loose and hung lazily around his body, his tail protruded from his lower half. It was sweeping back and forth restlessly against the back of the fox's clothed legs. His ears flicked once or twice every minute or so, almost as if they had a mind of their own. His silvery main of hair was hanging down his back, however two locks of hair lay over each shoulder, and his bangs were low enough to cover his eyes if wet. His strong arms were crossed loosely across his chest, each finger on his hand had a claw extending from it. Koenma gulped down a breath of air. Somehow, being closer to the fox, made him all the more intimidating. The youko had a sense about him that seemed to make him superior to everyone else in the room. He probably was, too.

Here was the spirit fox he had been tracking for ages, right there in front of him. What was going to stop him from getting the fox under his custody, finally? Koenma swept his eyes over the rest of the room. All their gazes were on either him or the fox, who was still holding the hiroseki from his fingers. It glinted in the light, almost beckoning him to come nearer.

_That_ was why Koenma wouldn't be able to get the fox. The jewel, and whatever rose Youko possessed that was so important, were binding the two youkai, Hiei and Youko Kurama, together. If Youko went to jail, Hiei would go with him to get the jewel. The jail cell Koenma had for the youko was custom made to keep in Youko, but no one else. If Hiei went with the fox, he could easily blow the cell up. It was too bad that he didn't have a cell for both the jaganshi and the spirit fox, Hiei owed Rekai a couple hundred years in prison too.

Koenma was really in a fix now. Not only was Youko standing there, right in front of him, but Karasu was coming after him. The crow was gaining quite a title in the Makai, he would no doubt pulverize the hideout he had constructed for his top Rekai Tentai within a day or two.

What else what there for him to do? He _could_ always offer a... temporary agreement with the kitsune. That would enable them to fight together against the more important matter at the moment. A peace agreement of sorts. Afterwards, when - if - they defeated Karasu, what would happen then? Would Youko still go to prison? Would beating the crow and helping the Rekai Tentai be enough to cover up all his bad deeds? No doubt after all this was over the fox would go back to his normal ways... but it seemed to Koenma that the fox wasn't all that the rumors made him out to be.

Oh, yes sure the kitsune did kill a lot of youkai... but there were always plenty more than needed in the Makai. The spirit fox did have a long list of humans that he had killed during his 'vacation' in the Ningenkai, quite a few of those ningens were from the festival on Youko and Kuronue's first stay in the human world. Did that make him truly evil, though? In a sense, yes, the fox was 'evil,' but Koenma, just like Hiei (not that he knew he was agreeing the with jaganshi,) had the feeling that the kitsune was more playful than evil. More curious than ruthless. Of course the fox did kill, rape, steal, do all of those things, Koenma had the papers on him doing them... but something about meeting the fox in person was different then knowing the fox through rumors.

Of course Koenma hadn't been in the company of Youko Kurama long enough to form his own opinions based on facts, but that didn't matter. No matter all the rumors and all the facts, they all had one thing in common. The youko was cunning, he was curious, and he was powerful. Much more powerful than himself, Kuwabara, hell, Koenma bet that the kitsune was more powerful than Yuusuke. It would be Youko as the victor if Yuusuke and the kitsune fought, no matter how close the odds were. The kitsune was a thousand years plus old (not to mention a _most wanted youkai_, people!), Yuusuke was only a measly sixteen human years. **(2)** The odds probably weren't even _near_ close at all!

_All the more reason for the temporary peace agreement, right?_ Koenma asked himself.

"What are you thinking about, Koenma, sir?" Botan piped up, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence.

"Well," Koenma scratched the back of his neck. He was glad that he was in his teenaged looking humanoid form, it would make him seem much more serious. Who ever took a baby, or a toddler, seriously? Look at Yuusuke disobeying him all the time! He was much more persuasive in the older looking form, and persuading _the_ Youko Kurama was going to take a lot of work. "I was thinking on the possibilities of a temporary peace agreement with Youko Kurama."

"What?" Yuusuke asked dumbly. Koenma sighed, wasn't 'peace agreement' more understandable than the word 'treaty?' Well, one never knew when Yuusuke was involved.

"A treaty." Keiko told her boyfriend, "You know... something that gets a person, or more, to cooperate with others?" She added after Yuusuke looked at her with a clueless expression on his face.

"Oh... Okay then. Why?" The detective asked. All eyes turned to Koenma once more. The demi-god started to perspire under all those penetrating gazes.

"Yes, Koenma, _sir_, why would you sign a temporary treaty with moi?" A/N: Youko knows French too. n..n Smart fox! Youko asked, mocking Koenma's title.

"Karasu is after you, we are after you. You are a loner, caught in the middle. Karasu is gaining quite a title here in the Makai, as I'm sure you already know, so we need to get rid of him as a threat as soon as possible, and since he's coming to us, why not now? You, being the most experienced here in battle and with Karasu, would be a good companion in this fight. Hence the idea for the treaty."

"And what would happen afterwards?" Inquired Youko, staring idly outside, through the window, as if contemplating the idea.

"We would set you free, as in you won't go to prison, and we, Rekai, would start all over in our hunt for you after 'misplacing' all possible leads to where you are. Do you have a deal? I take it that you are not fond of Karasu... so destroying him would be in all our best interests, ne?"

"Possibly..."

"Do you agree to these terms? They are fair, are they not? Would these same guidelines apply to Kuronue... where ever he is?"

Yukina was under the impression that the tension in the room had hiked up about twenty notches. All because of the mention of Kuronue? She sighed mentally, she didn't like fights, and she didn't like tension. However, Koenma did have a point. Wasn't Youko famous along with Kuronue? Weren't they notorious, especially when together? Where was the chimera who worked along side with the kitsune?

"Kuronue," Youko said, tone cold, "Will not matter in the battle. If he is present during the fight, leave him to me."

"Is that... a yes?" Koenma asked, almost timidly.

"Whatever." Youko threw the word over his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

"Okay then." Yuusuke said, clapping his hands in front of him, "That was cheery!"

Keiko glared at her boyfriend. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Yuusuke."

"But Keiko!"

"No buts, Yuusuke. Go do something useful, like telling Kuwabara about the upcoming battle?"

"I will!" Yukina said as an excuse to get out of the room, this really wasn't her place of expertise after all, was it? Nope!

"Well," Botan said after Yukina exited the room to hunt down Kuwabara, "What was that all about?"

"Karasu." Hiei said, before disappearing from the room.

"But weren't we talking about Kuronue?" She asked, confused.

"I think there's more to this then it seems." Koenma said thoughtfully. "I wonder when we're going to find out?"

"The fight, most likely." Keiko said, turning to follow Yukina back to underneath the 'house.'

The fight. Yuusuke sighed, didn't he ever get a vacation? He was sure that he deserved one by now. Don't you think so?

Oh, poor Yuusuke. He, as well as the rest of the Rekai Tentai and company, just got themselves into a much bigger mess than they had anticipated.

What fun!

Note the sarcasm.

-

**(1)** - Let's just say that Yukina lost the jewel while coming from the Koorime Island, even though that isn't how it happened in the anime/manga. Okay? Remember, this is an AU, people!

**(2)** - Here Youko _is_ stronger than Yuusuke, because, for one, he's never "died" and was never weakend, as in no human body. Two, Yuusuke is sixteen, Youko is _much_ older than that, who do _you_ think is going to be stronger? Besides, yes even now in the "present" of the story, Youko is _still_ very much in his prime, as you would call it. I figure it would take a long time for demons to age, seeing as their time passes along slower/faster than that of a humans, correct? Besides, Yuusuke never really fought Kurama in a fight before, who's to say Yuusuke would win? I, this is my personal opinion, think Kurama would have won, seeing as he has hundreds of years of experience, and a quick/smart brain on his side. Didn't Hiei even once say he was only partners with Kurama so he would never have to fight him? Eh, either that or my memory it seriously failing me...

_Well, was that enjoyable? It wasn't a time-filler, just a leading-to-real-action chapter. Oh, and I need some feedback on a question/suggestion for the story. Should (when) I enter Jin and Touya into the fiction? I mentioned their names in chapter eight (I think) and I'd like to know what you think. Personally, I've never written them before, I don't know how the story would turn out if I had to write those two characters. They might also be severely OOC, since I'm not the biggest of their fans. This could possibly ruin their parts/dialogue, since I have no clue how to write them. So, in with Jin and Touya or out with them? Of course your decision isn't the final one, I'll be making the overall choice, but feedback is always nice! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think... _

**Eve**


	11. Hello Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Well, now. Sorry for the rather long wait... at least you got something, right? Well, read on after I thank my _eight whole reviewers_! You guys, and girls, are awesome!_

**Agent Dark Moose  
****Bluespark  
****Hoshiko Megami  
****YokoYoukai  
****Kuranga 108  
****Ilikeyaoi  
****YamikiofAnime  
****Kyolover91**

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

_-_

**CAPTURED**

**-**

_Youko sat on the warm earth quietly wrapping up a minor wound on his arm. "That was... rather refreshing." He commented to Kuronue, who was watching the fox idly, a scowl on his face._

"_You would know, wouldn't you Youko? You took on the Tentai and I got stuck killing normal, weak, pathetic ningens that didn't even put up a fight!" The chimera exclaimed, picking up a stone and throwing it at the youko's head._ Let's just say that the Tentai "back then" wasn't as strong, cooperative, or compatible with each other as the "modern" Tentai, Yuusuke and company, are. All the same however, neither Tentai listened to poor Koenma.

_The fox leaned forward and missed the rock, and turned his golden gaze to the bat, "C'mon, Kuro. You know you had some fun with those measly humans! Look, you even got a hat out of it all." The fox finished wrapping up his single wound and stood, stretching his limbs._

"_Yeah, and? Your point is?" Kuronue said, standing up also, "You hogged all the stronger people! I didn't even get a challenge. And it's just a hat."_

"_Yeah, you're right. It's just an ugly, old, moldy, black hat." Youko said, a teasing look in his eyes._

"_Dammit, fox! It is not!"_

"_See? You're in love with that hat."_

"_What ever, 'Rama. You're kiddin' yourself."_

"_No I'm not. You know it's the truth!"_

_Another stone was thrown, along with another insult too._

_But hey, you've always got time to relax when your Kuronue or Youko Kurama, you know what I mean?_

**( Chapter Eleven - Hello Again )**

Hiei flitted out of the room, or so it seemed using his inhumane speed to get away from the suffocating tension that filled the room like air and emptiness filled up Kuwabara's skull. He could sense Yukina was uneasy under all the hiked pressure, anyone who had a good sense of... _anything_ on them could tell. You could smell it, practically see it, taste it, hear it in the voices, almost touch it in the air. It was like fog.

Hiei hated fog. The obscurity that it created... Hiei despised being uninformed about the things going on around him. That was exactly why he was going to hunt down the kitsune, who had also left the base not long before the Jaganshi himself did. What Hiei wanted to know was; _What the _hell_ is going on here?_ He didn't know, and that's why he was going to ask. Besides, if he ever wanted to get his gem back, he had to keep close tabs on the youko's whereabouts. Foxes are cunning, no matter what kind they are, it just happens to be that youko's are more so than your normal, average, _ningen_ type of fox.

Disgusting, Hiei snorted at the word. Humans... _why_ he hung out with a bunch of them in a secret hideout for Koenma's purposes, Hiei had _no_ Makain idea. Maybe it was so he wouldn't get sent to jail for his rather numerous crimes, by helping Koenma with his stupid missions. Of course it took some bribing from Yuusuke, his female human tag-a-long didn't approve of this, but as long as he was free to roam the Makai, Hiei really didn't care. Besides, it's not like he was... _friends_ with these... _humans_ from _Ningenkai_, right?

Whatever, like I said before, Hiei really didn't care.

Anyway, it just so happens that Hiei had spotted the kitsune by the time his thoughts were over with. The fox was sitting lazily in a tree by the lake from where Hiei found him after finally seeing light after being stuck in the Kuro Mori. The fox was looking at the water running swiftly by, it wasn't the purest of lakes in the Makai, those were extremely hard to come by, but it was clear enough to see the murky brown bottom of the riverbed. The youko didn't even so much as twitch as Hiei approached him. In fact, Youko didn't even acknowledge that Hiei had joined him, but Hiei knew the fox knew that he was present.

The fox's tail hung down from his perch in the tree, slowly sweeping back and forth in a rather mesmerizing movement. The koorime/hi-youkai hanyou had the feeling that the fox was doing it without realizing it. After _how many years?_ of being a thieving literal sex god in the Makai, Hiei suspected it came almost naturally to do whilst sitting in a tree. However, being entranced by the Youko was not Hiei's objective, so he ignored the silvery tail and looked up to Youko's half-hooded eyes.

Youko was looking at the river without really seeing it. It was obvious that he was thinking about something, caught up in his own little world where he probably wasn't attached to Hiei as if they were hand-cuffed together. The thought that _who would want to be stuck to me?_ flashed briefly through Hiei's thoughts, but he dismissed it immediately. He didn't need complicated issues to come up and ruin the already complicated problems that they were all now facing at hand. It was one of those one-worded issue's too.

Karasu.

"What do you want?" Youko finally broke the silence, shifting his eyes to meet Hiei's. The fox hardly even blinked as he stared at the koorime who stared at him.

"What do you think? I want some answers." Hiei retorted back, walking over to the tree the fox was in and leaned against it.

"I figured as much. Well, what kind of answers do you want? We really don't have all day, Karasu likes to travel light, so he'll be here within a day or so, judging by the distance between his fortress and this hideout." The kitsune prodded Hiei on to continue questioning.

This took Hiei aback slightly. The fox was willing to share personal information with him? Was the youko truly that stupid?

"Of course, if you want to know some of my secrets, you'll have to tell me some of you own. It just wouldn't be fair otherwise, would it?" Th fox laughed lightly, he knew he had caught the hi-youkai.

Hiei knew it too. He did not want to share his own past with the fox... the fox who was devious, cunning, all of those things! Then again, Hiei's name was rather popular in the Makai too... It was to be expected that the youko would make a deal such as this one. Hiei berated himself silently for not seeing the faults in his plan. Well, how was he to know go about this? Each demon share some past information, or just drop it and leave?

Obscurity, fog, darkness... Hiei did hate having that happen while going into a fight without fully knowing the reasons why. That was one reason for why he hated Koenma. The damned God of Hell never told them anything about the stupid little missions. Hiei would have growled at the memories, but the youko was still there so he didn't. Hiei grit his teeth, and closed his eyes to calm himself. He would do it, he would agree to Youko's terms.

"Fine." He said, his voice was low and soft. Why was he losing control? It wasn't like this was anything... bad.

But, then again, he was going to have to tell his secrets to Youko Kurama. What the hell! He was screwed.

"Fine." The fox repeated, "You go first."

"Why is Karasu after you?" Was the first question to come out of Hiei's mouth. The youko scowled, not that Hiei could see this, he was under the fox's perch after all.

"Didn't I already answer this?" The kitsune said aloud, presumably to himself, "Because he's obsessed."

"Why is he obsessed?" Hiei pushed on further.

"Why are you obsessed with knowing? Because he captured me one time, already before. However I... escaped. Kuronue dropped by and sent the crow some little... chaos to take care of. I got free..." Youko said, he realized he'd trailed off on many of his sentences. Hopefully, this didn't mean more questions.

"How did he get you?"

"Should I really tell that? It was during the time when Kuronue and I got back from the Ningenkai..." Youko smirked widely, that was a wonderful 'vacation,' "Hundreds of demons lined up by the kekkai, trying to find a way to break through it like we did. We sensed them near, so we went to a different part of the kekkai, this part was just a crowded as the other half. We went through it anyways, and got mobbed by... ugly brutes. We got separated, and Karasu caught me in all the chaos. When my guard was down. In a mass of demons. He's such a coward. A damned coward."

Hiei didn't flinch, but he would tell that Youko's hate for Karasu was thorough. Why...? That question was saved for later. "What about Kuronue?"

"Do I really care? He was lost after we split up, somehow he found me and helped me escape from the crow, but it was a while after that, trying to get past another mob of demons, with Karasu's men chasing us, that we got split up, once again. Never saw him again." The thought suddenly struck Youko. It seemed as though Karasu's men were trying to capture Kuronue instead, not himself. Was Kuronue forced into doing this?

"Why do you have Karasu so much?"

This time Youko frowned outright. "_That_," He said, "Is none of you business."

Hiei wanted to growl, but held his temper.

"Talk now." The fox said, "What exactly _are_ you?"

"A hi-youkai, Jaganshi, demon... koorime."

"You don't look like a girl?"

"I'm not, baka. I got thrown from my homeland because I wasn't a normal koorime like _them_."

"But that... Yukina girl. You're her brother, aren't you? I can smell it, and your eyes look almost exactly alike. Her are softer, though, yours are hardened."

"Looks like you've already figured it out." Hiei spat at the youko.

"Hai, some of it. How come she doesn't know? She didn't act exactly sisterly towards you, it seemed more like she thought of you as a great friend."

Hiei glared, eyes once again following the swinging silver tail. He was going to have to spill his story. Dammit. He took a breath and began, "We both had the same mother, a koorime. Hina. 'Father-dearest' was a fire demon. Koorime only sire _females_ so I was exiled and thrown off their damn island in the sky. Yukina knows she has a brother, but she doesn't know who he is. When I first met her, in Koenma's office after being loosely sentenced to helping Yuusuke and his Tentai, she asked me to help find her brother. She gave me the hiroseki that you have, so her brother would believe her and come back to her."

"Ah. So _that's_ why you need this little jewel back so much. A promise to your sister. Why not just tell her?"

"What? And have her shun me? No person would ever want their sibling to be a mass murderer. You should understand that."

When Youko replied, his voice almost held a hint of sorrow in it, "I wouldn't know that. The only family I remember having would have to be Kuronue. He isn't even related to me."

To this Hiei didn't know what to say. So, in hopes that the youko wouldn't understand him he supplied his "Hn." as a reply.

This time, just as Hiei had hoped, Youko didn't decipher the hidden meaning of Hiei's words, or rather word. He was too busy concentrating yet again on a time long ago...

"Are you done asking questions?" Hiei bit out, wrenching his eyes yet again from Youko's tail. When he got no response, he flitted away through the trees to contemplate what the fox had told him.

Youko was sitting on the windowsill of the Tentai's hideout. He watched with acute accuracy for anything that even resembled Kuronue or Karasu approaching them. You never knew how fast Karasu would travel. It all depended upon how many men he was bringing with him. The kitsune guessed about fifty or so men, this depended on how serious Karasu was. Youko didn't have to guess to know that this time the crow was dead serious one getting what he wanted.

Youko Kurama.

"So... uh... Youko?" The fox heard. It was Yuusuke Urameshi. The leader of Koenma's Rekai Tentai. All the others were busy preparing underneath the house, stocking on any supplies and such that would be needed. They weren't only protecting themselves. In a way, they also had to protect Youko. The fox frowned, he could take care of himself. He didn't need any _humans_ to do it for him.

All the same, he replied to Yuusuke with a calm voice, "Hai?"

"Why exactly... did Kuronue... join sides with Karasu?"

The fox turned his head to the detective, his hair slid over his shoulder to rest on his back. His golden eyes were hard.

"It wasn't me who wanted to know... it was Koenma." Yuusuke said, trying to get the blame off of him and on to Koenma. Yuusuke frowned, the _God_ of _Hell_ should have to do this himself.

"I actually don't know, detective. Maybe he didn't join sides."

"You sayin' maybe he was forced?"

Youko tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "That's not impossible, you know. Nothing's impossible. Always im_probable_."

"Oh... Well, I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly, the fox was on his feet, leaning his upper body out of the window, looking upwards. Yuusuke rushed over to the door, poking his head out of it.

"What? Karasu can't be hear already, can he?" Yuusuke asked, looking up just like the fox was doing.

"Don't you hear that?" The kitsune said, his ears were straining forwards. "Wings... Karasu can't fly."

"But his name means crow... never mind. Can ya tell who it is? See, I don't have extra-strong hearing abilities. I wasn't born a kitsune, you know."

"Obviously. Anyone could tell _that_ much." The fox said, "It's some kind of demon. It smells of Karasu, but only faintly. It must be a messenger of some sort."

"Oh really now? Why? Wait... what's the supposed to mean, fox-boy?"

"It means you're lacking in a lot of things a fox has. One of them being a strategist mind." Youko pulled his head back into the house.

"Oh yeah? Well..." Yuusuke was just about to retort back to the fox when... _something_ landed on the ground. It was a heap of black, with tan skin. This time Youko didn't just look out the window, he jumped out of it and landing neatly onto the ground beside the thing. Yuusuke looked on, his eyes were wide. "What the hell..." He murmured.

The fox was already turning over the thing, which Yuusuke now realized was a body.

"Who the hell is that?" The teen spirit detective asked, taking in the many wounds decorating the creature's body.

As Youko pulled on a piece of paper attached to the demon's arm, he replied to Yuusuke with an eerily calm voice...

"Kuronue."

-

_Voila! Well, it wasn't the longest chapter, but it was pretty long, right? Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, as always, and check back soon! Oh, yeah, I changed my Pen Name from "Eveligne" to "Evene". I don't know why, but yeah. Just so you people know! _

**Eve**


	12. Wounded

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_This wait wasn't so long, now was it? I tried to write as many pages as there were reviews, I think I've achieved my goal, but you never know. Well, read on and thank you;_

**Hoshiko Megami  
****YokoYoukai  
****MikaSamu  
****Kuranga108  
****Agent Dark Moose  
****IwuvMyKenshyPoo**

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

_-_

**CAPTURED**

_-_

_Youko looked at Kuronue for the first time in a long while. It was one of those looks where you see someone straight in the eye, unblinking, unwavering. The fox half-smiled, for once it was not a smirk painted on his lips, but a smile. _

_That was different, Kuronue noted, even if it was only half of a real smile..._

"_Thanks," The fox said, promptly sitting down. That was the first word that had been spoken in about a week or so... a week or so after Youko explained The Incident to Kuronue. 'The Incident' was what the fox thought of it now._

_The bat waved the comment off, "Meh, what're friends for, eh?"_

"_Hai, true..." The fox let out a light laugh, "Still, seriously this time Kuronue, thanks."_

_The bat titled his head to the side, mimicking one of Youko's common movements. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. All that shit's behind us now. Are we gonna be goin' back to our old tricks now, 'Rama?"_

_Youko scowled, "What else would we do?" He knew that what Kuronue had just said was an indirect way to say 'Are you okay?'. "I'm fine. Karasu didn't kill me. See, I'm all healed up." The fox stretched muscles and limbs previously wounded before with easy, limber movements._

"_Okay, okay! I get the point, kitsune no baka."_

"_Hat lover."_

"_Dammit, Youko! I do not love a piece of pathetic cloth!" The Chimera declared, glaring at the kitsune._

_The fox snorted, lifting his chin ever-so-slightly in one of those indigent 'yeah, whatever' kind of stances. "You know you're just about as obsessed with that hat you are with that amulet of yours."_

_Youko watched as one of Kuronue's hands flew to his chest where the amulet that he carried was covered by his black vest. "So what if I am?" The bat said indifferently, "At least I've got something to be obsessed about."_

_The youko shrugged his shoulders, "I was only kidding, Kuro. It doesn't even matter."_

"_Yeah, whatever." The chimera said, crossing his arms. He swept his eyes carefully over all the places where Youko had just a few days before held various wounds. Everything seemed to be healed up nicely. Almost perfectly, except for the long scar that Kuronue knew ran from the kitsune's left shoulder to his mid-right back. That would probably never heal, with Youko's plants or a demon's super-quick healing abilities. The vain fox probably wasn't very happy about this, but Kuronue saw that Youko had quickly gotten over that fact._

_What people didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, people didn't notice the back of Youko, only the front. It really wouldn't matter at all._

"_So," The bat said bringing up a different topic, "When's our next heist?"_

**( Chapter Twelve - Wounded )**

Yuusuke held in a gasp, but bit his lip. Now that his thought about it, the body laying beside Youko Kurama did sort of look like the bat from the crude drawings littered on the "Wanted!" posters around all of the Makai. Yuusuke had always sort of thought that the chimera would look more... strong and lean than what he was looking at now.

Then again, Yuusuke was also forgetting to take in the fact that the Kuronue on the posters wasn't a wounded unconscious Kuronue such as the one laying before him. Yuusuke raised his eyes to the foxes face as his name was called.

"Yuusuke..." The fox said, actually using the detectives first name this time, "Don't you have any healers in this hideout of yours?"

After the fox made brief eye contact with the Tentai, he turned right back to his injured former companion. The fox was rapidly growing some sort of small, green plant that looked almost like a dandelion and getting juices from the stem. The juices collected into a semi-liquid blob of clear-white stuff in the foxes hand and then the kitsune spread the concoction over the less serious of Kuronue's wounds.

"Yeah... what're you doin'?"

"I'm putting this... 'new skin,' if you will, on the smaller abrasions. Since you have a healer, why don't you go and bring him... most likely her... out here then?"

"Oh... right!" The detective marched off back inside the house as Youko continued the process of putting 'new skin' over the minor cuts or wounds on Kuronue's body.

Yuusuke walked back into the house, went into a closet, and walked down a set of stairs. Once he was underground in the stone hideout part of the 'house,' the Tentai went off in search of both Yukina and Genkai. He figured that they would both be in the area where they kept all their first-aid supplies, as to take in stock of what they did and didn't have.

As Yuusuke marched down the stone hallway, Kuwabara came out and saw the worried, yet determined, expression on his friends face.

"Yo! Urameshi! What's going on? Shrimpy settin' the forest on fire or somethin' like that?"

Yuusuke didn't even spare Kuwabara a glance as he continued marching down the passageway.

"No way, Kuwabara! A little birdie, well - maybe you'd call it a big batty, just fell out of the sky. Real hurt too, you know? Gotta go find Yukina and Genkai. Know where they are?" The detective hollered over his shoulder to his companion.

"Yeah... in the first-aid room. I don't see why you need them to help a puny little bird, or bat, 'cause the ones here are really freaky and there's way to many of them anyway."

"Kuwabara, you idiot. I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh... wait! I'm not a baka, or an idiot, stupid!"

"Shut up! If you wanna know what's goin' on, follow me or go back to whatever you were doin' before."

"... Fine." Kuwabara relented and let this fight slide by without pushing it along any farther. "So, is it a bird or a bat?"

"Kuwabara, shut _up_!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh..."

As he approached the room where Yukina and Genkai were said to be, and they were there, Yuusuke quickened his pace, barging into the room as Genkai counted of numbers of bandages in a monotone voice.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen... fifteen...? Dimwit! You lost my place!" Yuusuke's mentor snapped angrily at her pupil, returning to start at "One..."

"Come off it, Grandma! There's somethin' you and Yukina gotta see!"

"... two, three, four, five..."

"Oh? Really, Yuusuke? Is it important? Is somebody hurt?" Yukina asked, stopping what she was doing.

"...six, seven, eight, nine, ten..."

Yuusuke looked at the petite ice maiden, "Hai! Hurry _up_ Grandma!"

"...eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen... seventeen... fifteen... dammit." Genkai muttered under her breath. The work that had to be done would _never_ be completed if Yuusuke kept interrupting her and Yukina.

"Yes! Exactly! Dammit! This is more important than counting stupid little bandages, you old hag!" Yuusuke yelled at his teacher.

"Do you _want_ to die after all these bandages are used and we don't have any more and you bleed to death? Do you _want_ to die, _again_?" Genkai retorted to her pupil.

"Not really! But, please, Yukina and Botan have healing powers! Hurry up, I don't want a pissed youko hanging around the house..."

"You do remember that Yukina and Botan's healing powers are limited, right, Dimwit? This had better be good," Genkai muttered to her student, pushing past him. Yukina followed the elder lady and then Kuwabara followed her along with Yuusuke after that.

"Gods, thank you!" Yuusuke sighed.

"I didn't do anything yet, idiot." Genkai snorted, as she approached the stairs to the outside world.

"Do... do you smell that?" Yukina asked timidly, as she started walking up the steps.

"Unfortunately, Yukina dearest, we don't all have super-awesome smelling powers. What do you smell?" Kuwabara asked, curiously, following his 'love' up into the closet.

As Yukina walked towards the front door out of the closet, presumably following the scent, she faulted slightly while answering, "You... don't smell it? It's awfully strong..." She paused, turning her head so her worried red eyes could look past Kuwabara to Yuusuke, "It's... it's blood, Kazuma. Who's is it, Yuusuke? You said something about Youko earlier... did he get hurt? Oh, Karasu isn't here already, is he?" She asked hurriedly, concern filling her words.

Yuusuke looked at the maiden, lightly pushing her out the door, "Nope. It's not Youko... it's someone else. Turn around, Yukina... do you think you can heal him?"

Yukina turned around slowly, her eyes were met with a rather gruesome scene.

On the ground, in front of the youko, was a person. Yukina immediately recognized the chimera. It was indeed Kuronue. She clothing was torn, but she gathered that most of it had been done by the bat himself. The bat's eyes were closed tightly in pain, even while he was unconscious. She was that the kitsune had already taken care of most of the smaller, more manageable wounds, but there were still some serious one along the chimera's body. Kuronue, it seemed, had picked a fight and had ended up on the losing side. His shoulder was bleeding, a long, deep scrape ran across it. This, however, wasn't Yukina' main concern. Littered on the bat's chest and abdomen were several equally-deep abrasions. As she took in a deep breath, she noticed the scent of burnt skin mixed in the with smell of blood. It became obvious then, that these scattered wounds were some kind of burns that cut through the skin... but what exactly could do this, Yukina didn't know.

These... burns... and the cut on the shoulder weren't the only wounds, other cuts and scrapes were also strewn haphazardly around Kuronue's body. Blood was pooling around the bats still form, Youko's thin white clothing was slowly seeping up some of the blood. The foxes hands were red from the crimson liquid, and the foxes expression looked grim, but his eyes still betrayed nothing, Yukina noted as she walked around to the other side of the chimera.

"I... I can try to help him, Yuusuke. Youko-san...? Do you mind?" The ice maiden finally answered, placing her hands over Kuronue's body, but not touching his skin or clothing.

When the fox looked at her, Yukina saw the barest hint of worry settling within the youko's golden eyes. "Iie. Work." He said, sitting back on his bottom, resting his bloody hands on his knees as he sat cross-legged.

The fox watched intently as Yukina set to work, her hands glowed faintly with the power of healing, and she set to work on the deepest burn-like wound, right near Kuronue's stomach. The slightly unnerved Yukina to have the youko's expert gaze following her every movement, but she continued on with her work silently, wincing now and then at a particularly horrible wound.

As she finally got rid of the last burn-like wound on the bat, Yukina sighed softly, falling over backwards from exhaustion. Youko looked up startled as the young woman fell into sleep, but he bowed his head respectfully in thanks and stood up, examining her work.

It was good, he decided. Quite excellent, even. Too bad that she only had so much energy to work with... she could become quite the healer if she trained specifically on this ability.

Genkai walked up behind the fox, "Well, aren't you going to carry him in? He's still got all those cuts that the poor girl didn't get to... bring him downstairs if you don't want him to bleed to death."

Youko turned his head and glared at the older woman, yet did as she said and took Kuronue up in his arms.

"Yuusuke, get Yukina." Genkai barked out demands, motioning for Youko to follow her into the house and then into the first-aid supplies room.

"Genkai... do you really think you should bring him in here? Isn't he somethin' of an enemy?" Kuwabara asked, following the rest of the group as they walked down the stone halls.

"Shut up, Kuwabara." Yuusuke said, carrying Yukina. "Don't you remember Koenma's treaty... Oh! Yeah, you ran when the fox-boy over there bit you... ha. That was funny. Anyway, he's not an enemy right now, Kuwabara."

The psychic looked at the back of the detective's head in confusion, "What? Wait..." His brain processed the information, "Well... but what about when he's not a 'friend' anymore, huh?" He asked.

"Dunno, don't really care right now either..." Yuusuke said, setting Yukina down softly as the came to the first-aid room.

"Set him on the floor," Genkai said to the fox, "Start wrapping up his wounds... don't you have some kind of fancy healing plant? Use it."

Youko complied, not without growling heatedly first, and set to work.

It was at this moment that Hiei, sensing his sister's energy dwindling, decided to make his appearance.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded, upon entering the room and seeing his sister on the floor, unconscious.

"Well..." Kuwabara was going to explain before Hiei interrupted him.

"Shut up. I don't need you to figure this out." The Jaganshi snapped, gathering the details. His gaze turned to the fox, who was glaring at nothing while wrapping the last of Kuronue's wounds. "What happened to him?"

"Good job," Genkai nodded to Youko, complimenting his work, then she turned sharply to Hiei, "Don't you think we'd like to know that too?"

Yuusuke suddenly brightened up, raising a finger as if finally remembering something. "The paper!" He said, "The paper on Kuronue's arm! Remember?" The Tentai said, turning to the fox.

"Why?" Youko Kurama asked, turning his eyes to the detective.

"Well... didn't you read it?"

"Hai..."

"So? What did it say?" Yuusuke asked, becoming impatient.

The fox snarled, once again glaring at nothing in particular, "Nothing _you_ need to worry about, Detective. All I know is that Kuronue was forced to work with Karasu, and that the crow will be here not tomorrow, but the day after that."

"And do you trust _his_ word?" Hiei asked, stressing the word 'his'.

Youko turned his gaze to Hiei. "No, I do not trust Karasu... but he's never late nor early. He's always right somewhere when he says he will. He might not seem like it, but Karasu's a man of his word when it comes to certain things like... timing. He'll be here in two days, mark my words."

"What's going on in here?" Botan asked, poking her head into the room, Keiko and Koenma were with her. "Oh... my. Did we miss something here? Did you guys have some kind of... party without us?"

"Does this look like a party?" Hiei practically barked out at Botan. "We don't have time for any stupid jokes now. Karasu's going to be here in two days. Unless you _want_ to die, start to prepare."

Yuusuke raised a brow.

Well, hey, even Hiei has his day to take command.

With that final thought complete, Hiei seemed to vanish from the room. Yuusuke frowned.

He was wrong this time. Well, actually, this isn't something new to us all...

Still. Karasu was coming and Hiei had a point. Yuusuke had already died once before, hence getting stuck working for Koenma, and he didn't like the feeling of being dead. He didn't plan on experiencing the feeling again any time soon.

Off to work they go!

Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho.

-

_Well, there's that! The end of the school year is drawing nearer and nearer... huzzah! Well, 'two days' means 'two chapters' until Karasu arrives at the hideout. Can't wait, can you? Of course not! Well, until next time, adios! Review! Bye!_

**Eve**


	13. Bloody

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. _You_ do? Ha, yeah right.

_You people make this hard for me. Seven reviews means seven pages of story to write... Man. I know that there's not much action so far, but I can't really write action/adventure that well and I'm saving my limited experience in writing it until after the next chapter! I'm profusely sorry if this gets too terribly boring, I try to keep the mood some-what light to keep you entertained. I hope that it's working! And, I hope I can keep this, I promise that when the action/adventure parts do come along, it certainly won't be too boring! I can at least try to give you quality, like a reviewer says I have since these kind of stories are 'rare', so to speak! Well, to find out why Kuronue made-like-bird and dropped out of the sky, read on! But, of course, I must thank my reviewers:_

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo  
****Hoshiko Megami  
****Ilikeyaoi  
****Bluespark  
****Kuranga108  
****Agent Dark Moose  
****YokoYoukai**

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

**Note:_ The story rating has been risen up! Sorry if this inconviences you, but it had to be done! Thank you for reading!_**

-

**CAPTURED**

-

_The fox stood at least a kilometer from the crowd of people he could see clearly with his enhanced vision. Kuronue was coming up behind him, curiously glancing around the kitsune's back to peer at the people before them. He took a step sideways then forward, falling into place beside the still unmoving youko._

"_Why did ya stop?" The bat asked, giving Youko a sideways glance. "Them people got somethin' of importance to steal or sum'in like that?"_

"_Not that I can tell." Youko replied, returning Kuronue's gaze. "But who says you need ta' steal something to run through a crowd of people, eh?"_

_Kuronue smiled widely, "No one that I know of."_

"_Exactly." Youko matched Kuronue's wide smile with a smirk, "Sound like fun to you?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know, baka. Runnin' though and tormenting the poor people... Occasionally stealing something if it's of value..."_

"_I guess we are up to our old tricks, once again." The chimera noted._

_Youko glared at his companion, "I already told you, Kuro. I'm perfectly fine!" He fluttered his eye lashes at the bat teasingly, "And, Inari, I never knew you cared soooooo much! Kuro, you should have told me sooner, really!"_

"_What!" Yelped Kuronue, indignant, "I'd never go for a mangy fox like you, 'Rama!"_

"_Mou. Ouch." The fox play-pouted, "That stings Kuro, it really stings. While your advances are plainly obvious, I've chosen to ignore them till now. I do believe you're the mangy one, Kuronue. You're going to start ruining my reputation if you don't start to shape up."_

"_Knock it off, fox. Your reputation is too big for anyone to ruin it. Besides, I thought we were gonna to run through that crowd over there and create some chaos, weren't we?"_

"_Oh... yes. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"_

"_Yes! I'm tired of sittin' 'round waiting for you to heal up! Let's GO already!"_

"_I could take that as an insult; as being slow. Which I'm not. You're just too fast." The fox said, patting Kuronue on the back harshly, "But, whatever! Let's go."_

_And so they did. Off into the crowd to have some fun. Little did they know, however, that danger was looming right within the crowd's confines._

_Karasu was watching their every move intently._

**( Chapter Thirteen - Bloody )**

Yuusuke marched into the first aid room, dumping a box on the ground, glaring at the person whom had trained him. "Is this all, old hag? My arms are gonna fall off it I have to carry one more box into this room."

Genkai looked over to her apprentice, her expression showed boredom.

"Yes, dimwit. Count the bandages in the box. You kept interrupting me earlier, so I want to see you do it now."

"What!" Yuusuke groaned, "I've gotta go... practice for the fight, grandma! I can't sit 'round here all day and count stupid pieces of cloth!"

"You can and you will, idiot." Genkai said calmly, eyeing the box steadily. "That's a big box. You might want to start counting now."

"What? What's the point in doing this?" Yuusuke muttered, opening the box and grabbing a bandage.

"We've been through this already, idiot. You don't want to die. Because of this, you count the bandages. Understood?"

"Whatever, Grandma."

Genkai's eye twitched slightly at the name calling, but she refused to say anything about it. Starting a fight with Yuusuke wouldn't help preparing for Karasu's arrival.

"Genkai...?" Yukina said, poking her head into the room, "Kuronue...-san is waking up."

Genkai nodded. They had moved Kuronue to a different room, so they could continue their work. She had left Yukina to watch over the bat, telling her to come to alert Genkai when the chimera started to awaken.

"Good, Yukina. Go back to him. I'll be there in a minute."

Yukina nodded her head then vanished from the room, going back to Kuronue. Genkai turned to Yuusuke, "Hurry up, dimwit. We don't have all day. Counting doesn't take that long."

"Damn it! I was up to twenty-five, old hag! Why'd you interrupt me?"

"Now you know how it feels, idiot. Get back to work." Yuusuke's mentor said as she walked from the room into the stone hallways, going the same way Yukina had to try to pry some answers out of the chimera bat demon.

-

Youko was, once again, by the river. This time, however, he wasn't thinking or lost in thought. This time he was scrubbing furiously at his shirt. He'd already cleaned, dried, and put his pants back on. His shoes were still bloody, but he could care less. He had thrown them away somewhere in between the house and the river. Besides, Youko would much rather be barefooted then have his feet confined to some kind of shoe.

"Come out, damn it." He muttered under his breath to the shirt.

Each time his scrubbed, blood would wash away like mist in the water, but it never came completely out. Youko was almost beginning to loose hope... He was, after all, a vain kitsune. But I doubt you would want to be dressed in a shirt carrying your best friends blood on it. Right?

After scrubbing tirelessly, the shirt seemed to be completely free of Kuronue blood. The fox nodded in satisfaction and put it back on. The soaked fabric stuck to his skin, but he didn't care. That water had washed away the majority of the smell of blood on his clothing, that was good. His skin began to prickle, not because of the cool sensation of wet clothing on his back, but because he was being watched.

Now that he stood there and concentrated on the ki he felt, the fox knew who was watching him. It was the Jaganshi. Hiei...

"Ohayo," The fox said, wading out of the water to stand on the bank of the river. Not staying turned to face the hi-youkai, he turned his front to the river, "What do you want now, my fiery stalker?"

Hiei wasn't surprised when the fox acknowledged his presence, he wasn't, I'll tell you now, he was just... _slightly_ startled. Now that he thought about it, it did seem that he was 'stalking' the fox, which he really wasn't! The youko would have to have known what his ki signature was like by now. Since Hiei knew the kitsune's the kitsune would know his. It was now inevitable, after all the 'quality time' they had spent in the acquaintanceship of one another.

Stepping out from his place in the bushes, he now stood in the sunlight. "Who said I wanted anything at all?" He practically growled at the fox, but tried to remain civil.

"...Well," Started Youko after a moments consideration, "It's seems to me, now that I think about it, even when we first met you wanted something. Don't you remember that, Jaganshi?"

Hiei grit his teeth. It would seem that the fox was right. The jewel, the youko's cooperation to be led back to Karasu, answers for why Karasu wanted Youko Kurama... So, Hiei practically asked himself, why _was_ he here if he didn't want anything? Or _did_ he want something? He suddenly remembered. He wasn't aloud to let the fox out of his sight. For Karasu.

But...

Hiei wasn't so sure he would so willingly hand the fox over. He was quite a prize... He just wanted to set the damn forest on fire. He didn't know what to do. He decided upon staring at the foxes back. Maybe he was glaring, but all the same. It was then that Hiei noticed the scar. It was long, foot and a half in length, maybe, diagonally. Hiei's interest was sparked. What had happened to the fox that he had merited such a wound and it hadn't healed completely?

"I don't want anything." The Jaganshi repeated himself, "But I do have a question."

"Oh? I'd then say you'd be wanting the answer, ne?" Youko said, turning his head so he could look at Hiei from the corner of his eye.

"Call it what you want, it doesn't matter. I'm above childish arguments with someone with the likes of you," Hiei spat, "But I want an answer, yes. What's with the scar on your back?"

"'Likes of me', eh? Who says you now even deserve an answer?" Youko said, thoughtfully, "But I'll answer. It's, obviously, from a wound. Before you ask, I'll tell you, yes, it's from Karasu."

"Hn..." Hiei said, inviting more to be said.

"It was the worse wound I got, even among all the damage those bombs did. I guess Karasu must have used some kind of plant poison or so to make sure there would be a scar. I called it nuisance. Kuronue called it a permanent reminder. Karasu didn't say. I suppose Kuronue was right this time."

"What... happened?" Hiei ventured further.

"You know Karasu got me... obsessed over me. We all know now that Karasu likes to kill what he obsesses over-"

"He tried to kill you and failed." Hiei said, ever blunt.

"Hai... but it was more complex than that. We won't go into those details, however."

"What do you mean 'damage those bombs did'. What'd the crow do? Set a cannon's aim at you or something?" Hiei said. He would never have admitted it to the kitsune, but he was getting intrigued by his story. Besides, this would give him an idea of Karasu's attacks and fighting style.

"You really want to know? Well, obviously you do. Okay, then. I'll tell you." Youko said, turning his head back to face the glistening water flowing through the river, "One of Karasu's most famed, and favored, attacks is his bombs. They're like... flying eyeballs. Ugly, too. Don't be fooled by their pathetic look, however. They're actually very powerful.

"Karasu was in a destructive mood on this particular day, so he was using these 'bombs'. He had tied me to some kind of pole, I guess. I can't remember that, my memory's foggy on those type of details. He'd summon them, scattering them around my body. It was already battered, he'd already fought me. I have to say I got him good, too. Almost cut his arm off... should have torn his throat out with my teeth...

"Anyway. He was shooting them off, all over. The pain, well, I remember this the most. It was horrible. It was like burning flesh, as the things exploded onto your skin, cutting through creating small crater-like wounds that stung like hell, and the skin was singed too. The tissue burned, an awful smell. You saw Kuronue... by then Yukina had already healed him up, some... but just imagine that healed Kuronue times three for the one before Yukina got to him by... oh, say, five, ten times and you've got me.

"He set the bombs off every part of my body except for my face. Said it was 'too precious to ruin'. Bastard, like he cared any at all. Blood was everywhere. I don't know why I didn't pass out before Kuronue got there and freed me. But when Kuronue arrived, that's the last I remember. That's not in great detail, I'll tell you now. I've left out many parts." **( 1 )**

"Hn." Was all Hiei said.

_Fucking bastard._ Was all Hiei thought.

For some strange reason... Hiei felt a flame of anger grow slightly inside of him. Why should he care about what the crow did to the fox? Why did it matter so damn much to him? He _was_ angry. Sure, torturing demons was common in Makai. But, none of these cases had ever bothered him so much before. In fact, they didn't even dent his emotional mask... Yet, for some reason, this case did.

All Hiei wanted to know was; Why?

By now Youko had turned back around to face the Jaganshi.

"What?" He asked, seeing Hiei looking at him, an odd expression on his face.

"Hey! Yo! Guys!" Hiei silently thanked the spirit detective for breaking the uncomfortable moment. "Guess what?" Yuusuke said, walking up to the two demons.

"What, Yuusuke." Hiei said, without even saying it as a question. He'd managed to keep his anger from seeping into his voice.

"Kuronue's wakin' up!"

Youko's ears perked up at this news.

"Really?" He asked Yuusuke, managing to sound calm though inside he was raging with unasked questions."

"Yeah. Genkai and Yukina are in there askin' him questions and whatnot. The old hag told me to fetch you... I guess Mr. Anti-Social over there can come too. But I'm not supposed to let Botan, Keiko, or Kuwabara in. Koenma's comin' too. I've still gotta find him."

"If the onna, the human girl, and the Oaf aren't coming, then why is Yukina in there?" Hiei growled at Yuusuke, now glaring at him unmercifully.

"Well... I don't know. Genkai muttered something about changing bandages and checkin' wounds... I don't know. She back to perfect health, energy wise, Hiei. Don't go blowin' the place up."

"Why not? Karasu's going to by tomorrow." Hiei retorted.

"Yeah... but we'll wait till then. We still need it for now." Yuusuke said, using some common sense, creating a sensible answer.

"Yes, Hiei. Don't blow anything up, yet. Save your energy. Let's go to Kuronue, Detective." Youko said, butting in before and argument could fully start.

"...But..." Yuusuke was slightly less willing to give up the opportunity for a fight. He was itching for some action.

"You need to save your energy too. Let's go. I hear this... Genkai woman can be very... impatient." Youko said, proceeding to steer away from a fight.

"You have no idea." Yuusuke said, turning around and walking back to the hideout, "So let's go. I don't want _her_ yelling at me either." The Tentai said, walking past Hiei, pointedly glaring at him.

Hiei snorted, no one could achieve the ultimate glare like he had.

Yuusuke's attempt was pathetic.

Hiei owned the ultimate glare.

No doubt about it.

-

**( 1 )** **-** Because I didn't get into much detail here, just image the Dark Tournament; Kurama as Youko, tied to a pole, unable to avoid any of the bomb things. Heh... That's just what came to my mind. Oh, and minus all the fans and stadium. Okay? Cool!

-

_There's that! Man, I'm sorry it's so late! I had another story occupying my mind, a stupid little idea. It's called _"Just Kurama"_. Hint-hint, shameless advertising here. Seriously, you should read it! Anyway, yeah. Um... one chapter left to Karasu! Woo! Action is coming, promise!_


	14. Waiting Boredom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Okay, this is out a little later than I thought it would be... I suppose that this couldn't be avoided, however. Since the recent end of school, we've actually been very busy. It's a miracle I've even typed up this chapter, seeing as we're not home much to speak of at all, at the moment anyway. I'm positive that as summer draws nearer, I'll be left with more spare time on my hands, meaning I can type up chapters quicker, possibly longer too. This is good, so hurray for summer vacation! The USA has the longest summer vacation out of all the countries, blah, blah, blah. All because of having to plant crops and such in the _"_olden days_"_. Some people want to hack off days of our summer vacation... Let's not get into what I have to say about that! Oh! Yes! I make note of this once again; _**The story rating has risen to "R" or "M". I just felt it was necessary. Although it still is high PG-13/borderline R.**_ Thank you;_

**Moon Minamino** Wow; I haven't heard from you in a while! Thank you.

**Hoshiko Megami** Is this soon enough? Thank you!

**YokoYoukai** Muwhaha! The process of making Hiei and Youko "get together" is kinda... complicated. Subtlety... nn; Thanks!

**Kuranga108** Yes! Huzzah! Action! Well, most of your questions should be answered in this chapter. Thanks!

**Agent Dark Moose** I'm glad you realize that these chapters are necessary... But man! I don't know about you, but these chapters can get so annoying if you have them one after another after another... Well, this is probably the last "explanatory" chapter. Next chapter should be all action!

**Bluespark** Now that I remember them more clearly, the bomb things do look like bats... Hm. Yeah. Yes, the Ultimate Glare was recently patented by a certain Hiei Jaganshi. Haha, yeah. I can't glare worth anything... Yes! Karasu _does_ appear in this chapter! Albeit only at the end, next chapter will be one of his shining moments!

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo** Aw, I'm glad you think I deserve so many reviews per chapter! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! Here is your update; and thank you for reviewing!

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

"_Find anything useful, yet?" Youko called over his shoulder to Kuronue._

_The chimera spared Youko a glance then continued pushing through the crowd. "No, not really." He said._

"_Ah," the kitsune pushed through the crowd, past an ugly green demon, a boar demon, and two absolutely hideous female youkai who seemed to have no apparent shape at all._

_To the youko it didn't matter what they looked like, it mattered what was attached around their thick necks. There rest one pearl necklace per each demon. Youko stretched out a hand, using his expert skills to undo the clasps with lightening speed, stuffing the necklaces into a pocket._

"_Found two things 'o pearls!" Youko said, "Did you find a new hat to replace that old maggoty one on your head, yet?"_

"_No!" Kuronue replied, heatedly this time, "If I wanted a new hat I'd get one. I don't. I like this hat, damn it! Leave it alone! What did it ever do to you? I can't do anything to you! It's a hat!"_

"_Yes it can!" Youko insisted, turning his head to catch Kuronue's glare, Youko smirked, "It existed! Don't tell me you forgot that one, Kuro!"_

"_Must have slipped my mind..." Kuronue muttered under his breath, but Youko caught the words._

"_I'm sure, Kuro! So, seriously now, have you found anything of use or value yet?"_

"_Well," Kuronue spotted an aqua colored hair piece, set into the most unkept hair Kuronue had ever seen. It was greasy and knotted in many places. "Yeah, I found somethin'." He said to Youko as his quick fingers grabbed the hair piece, forcing the nasty hair to fall down from it's former position. _

"_Good... the crowd's coming to an end. Race you out?" Youko asked, glancing back for confirmation._

"_Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Kuronue replied, something wasn't right..._

"_Ready... Set... Go!"_

_And they did._

_Only... when Youko came out of the crowd, which was starting to disperse - the reason they were there must have ended - he was completely alone. He couldn't trace Kuronue's scent anywhere. _

_It was as if Kuronue had vanished. _

_From thin air. _

_Without a trace._

_Completely... gone._

"_KURONUE!"_

_There was no reply._

_Youko never saw Kuronue again until..._

**( Chapter 14 - Waiting Boredom **_and questions_

"Now!" Genkai said, eyeing Yuusuke, "We can begin. What took you so long?"

The detective, who stood in the door way, was sheepishly looking at Genkai. "Uh... Koenma?"

"What!" Koenma's was heard, indignation evident, "It was not my fault! It was Kuwabara and Hiei's!"

"Because of you." Yuusuke added in. "Well... screw that. Everyone wants to know what _he_ has to say. It's everyone's fault. Except mine." He said, nodding in Kuronue's direction.

"What the hell? I _distinctly_ remembering you bragging in Kuwabara's face..." That was Hiei.

"Yeah? Well... it's true! What I said to Kuwabara, anyway."

"You weren't too mean to Kazuma were you, Yuusuke?" Yukina's voice asked, a slight bit of concern swimming in it.

"Nah. You know us, Yukina. We were just playin' around."

"I'm sure Kuwabara thought that when you punched his face into the wall." Koenma.

"Shut up," Genkai put in before Yuusuke could even open his mouth to retort, "We've got business to do."

"Whatever." Yuusuke said, walking in. He was following by a frowning, agitated Koenma, the ever impassive Hiei, and a blank faced Youko Kurama. Yuusuke and Koenma chose to sit with the others, Youko stood against a wall, Hiei went to a corner as the room was a windowless.

"Good. Now we can begin." Genkai said, glaring at Yuusuke accusingly.

All eyes turned to Genkai, then to Kuronue who had sat silent through the whole ordeal. Genkai glanced at the chimera, "Introductions. Genkai." She started.

"Yuusuke."

"Hn."

"That was Hiei. Koenma."

"Yukina."

"Youko."

"Kuronue."

"Now that we all know each other, we'll start the interrogation. Kuronue, why did you 'fall out of the sky' earlier?"

"Because I was wounded." Kuronue said, his first sentence in the company of these people besides giving his name, which he knew everyone already knew.

"Obviously." Genkai said, looking sharping at the bat. "How did you get to that condition?"

"Karasu." Was Kuronue's simple reply. The bat kept his eyes averted firmly on the wall a meter or three in front of him. "Wasn't that clear enough?"

"I suppose so, seeing as we already have another person acquainted with Karasu here."

"So I've seen." Kuronue murmured, looking at Youko. The kitsune looked back, their eyes met. They hadn't seen each other in years, after all.

"Yes. Why did Karasu wound you so seriously?"

Kuronue looked at Youko once again, after looking back at the old woman. "Disobeying his orders."

"What were these orders?"

"None of you business."

Genkai turned her stern gaze to the chimera and kept it firmly there. "What are Karasu's plans?"

"For attackin' this place?" Kuronue asked, Genkai nodded, "I don't know. We all know what he's after, that doesn't mean he'll get it. He plans to arrive late today, early tomorrow."

"Is he bringing any other forces?"

"I don't know. It's not like he discussed this with me!" Kuronue said, glaring at the old psychic.

"How do we know you're not lying?" She demanded.

"He's not," Youko said, "He wouldn't."

"Can you prove that, _Youko Kurama_?"

"He can't. I can." Hiei said, speaking up.

"Oh aye? Do it." Genkai prompted. Hiei gave her a sour look but complied, closing his eyes. A shiver ran down the backs of Yuusuke, Koenma, and Yukina. The jagan eye, hidden behind the bandana glowed briefly, just reminding the people in the room that there was no need to doubt Hiei.

"Satisfied?" The Jaganshi asked, opening one eye, leaving the other closed.

"That... will do." Genkai sighed, inwardly, "I suppose this meeting is over. Yuusuke, go inform Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara on the situation. Koenma... go to whatever you do in Rekai-."

"Oh man... just _think_ of all the paper work!"

"-Yukina, go back to the first aid room to finish up there." As the others left the room, Youko, Hiei and Kuronue were left. Hiei had closed his other eye and was frowning at nothing, arms crossed over his chest, in his corner. Youko was looking at the stone floor, seemingly lost in thought, Kuronue was once again looking at the wall. "As for the rest of you..." Genkai said, "Go do something. Train. Talk. Sulk. Get out of here!"

"Hn." Hiei replied for them all, and the three left the room.

Genkai sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

-

The three demons sat outside, banished from being inside. Youko was idly growing clover flowers, then throwing them through the air into a pile that had begun. The clover flowers were white, brilliant white, Hiei noted. He suspected this was because Youko Kurama was growing, and then there was the fact that they were being grown using youki, not through a natural process.

"So you've still got that hat." Happened to be the first sentence to leave the kitsune's mouth in a while.

"What's it you?" Kuronue retorted. The chimera was laying on his back, hands behind his head, looking at the sky. It was a most peculiar color... it wasn't blue like the Ningenkai's sky, but... different. Well, here it was, at least. Makai was a world of differences compared to the Ningenkai's Earth. Some parts the sky might be blue, others it might be red, or brown, et cetera. Here, however, the sky was a maroon-red color. The clouds were white.

"It's even more old and maggoty than before." Youko said, this time throwing not just one, but three clovers onto the pile a few meters away.

"I'm sure. We've been through this before, 'Rama."

"I know." Youko said, thoughtfully throwing more flowers into the pile, "Seems like we're on nickname terms once again, Kuro."

"So it would seem. You know? I've still got that hair piece from that day..." Kuronue said, digging through a pocket producing the aqua hair piece. He tossed it to the fox.

"Interesting. That you kept it all these years, I mean." Youko said, looking at the item. "You know something? I don't think this is just aqua-colored. I think it's some kind of... blue diamond or really pale sapphire. Interesting catch, Kuronue." He tossed the piece back to the bat, "Keep it. For old times sake."

"Ah." And they lapsed into silence once again.

Hiei, silent the whole time, was propped up against a tree. His eyes were barely open, switching his gaze between the fox and the bat. It was strange, being in the company of Makai's _most famous_ thieves. To think! Hiei, the forbidden child, was in the presence of these..._ infamous_ youkai. It was strange indeed!

The silence continued it's reign of the three demons.

And then Kuronue broke it.

"I didn't go to Karasu willingly, you know. That day in the crowd - he came out and got me by surprise from behind. Damn bastard. I'd _never_ work for him. I know how his mind works, after being forced to work for him all these years."

"I know." Youko said, after a long moments consideration, "I know how _your_ mind works, you just had me doubting you for a while."

Kuronue blinked at the sky, mentally sighing when the afternoon went quiet once again. It wasn't that he minded, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just that... it seemed empty. It wasn't like the nights when he and Youko had just sat there, thinking, not needing to talk. Then it felt... more... complete. Now it wasn't.

His thoughts shifted to the other demon present with them. The one he'd hired for Karasu to do the job. Kuronue wondered if the little demon would keep his deal with Karasu. Yet, for some reason, Kuronue doubted this. He didn't know why, but Youko didn't seem to feel uncomfortable around the demon, dismissing the main reason why they were in each others company. If Youko had decided to like - no necessarily trust - the Jaganshi, then Kuronue would too. Besides, the hi-youkai wasn't threatening the kitsune. In fact, the Jaganshi had come to Youko's rescue while the Genkai woman was interrogating Kuronue!

The thought that maybe the shorter demon felt some kind of affection for the youko flashed in Kuronue's mind. He dismissed it after a short pondering on the situation, but the thought still seemed to hang around, hazily, in the back of his mind. One never knew. Demons weren't like humans. They didn't care what sex their partner was. Playing around for a night or being serious, no one really cared if their partner was male or female in the Makai.

"I'm bored." Youko finally said, blandly. "I need to do something."

"You _are _doing something." Kuronue pointed out, "That pile's gettin' kinda big, don't ya think?"

"_Exactly_ my point!" Youko exclaimed.

"I don't see how..."

"The pile is _big_ meaning I've been throwing _a lot _of flowers on to it meaning that I've been doing _the same thing_ for a _long time_ now. Do you get it _now_ Kuro?" The fox said, sounding somewhat exasperated.

"Hai..."

"Good! Now, I'm itching to do _something_ other than waste youki growing pointless flowers that you're sitting on right now without my influence at all!" When no suggestion was offered, Youko stood. He looked to the Jaganshi, "Okay then. You look bored too. How about a sparring match?"

Hiei opened one eye, using his mastery over emotions to conceal his surprise. He wasn't expecting to spar with Youko Kurama. Damn it, the fox was his _captive_! For crying out loud, you don't fight your _prisoner!_

'_But you don't consider him your prisoner anymore._' That little voice in the back of the head.

That annoying little voice that can convince you to do anything. It's power was supreme. It controls you. Well, it did Hiei, anyway. He supposed it was his instinct, conscience, gut, and the over-all rational functioning part of his brain combined telling him information. Maybe that was why it was usually correct in what it had to say?

Because, on this matter, the little voice was correct. Hiei _didn't_ think of Youko as 'just a captive' anymore.

"Hn."

Youko understood this 'Hn' in Hn-ese perfectly. It meant something like '_Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I ain't got nothin' better to do anyways._'

"Great. Come on, then. Let's go... over there." Youko said, pointing to an area a few feet away.

Kuronue quirked a brow from his position on the ground, "You understand that?"

"Yes. It's easy to understand after a while." Youko said, walking over to where he had pointed.

Hiei opened his eyes and pushed away from the tree trunk, walking to the kitsune.

"Anything, anyway, whatever you want... except one thing; fists only. I don't feel like using up all my youki on you while Karasu is the more important threat at the moment. Not saying that you can't fight, or anything like that, just saying that it'll be good to save up energy. Okay...?"

"Whatever," Hiei said, sounding unenthusiastic, though he was looking some-what forward to 'fighting' with the youko. "Let's go, already."

"Okay. Impatient, aren't we?"

"Hn."

Youko smirked and slid into a fighting stance, Hiei followed suit. He obviously wouldn't be able to use his katana, or any energy-using attack. '_Well_,' he thought, '_this isn't all that bad. I know how to use my fists. Maybe not as good as the detective in this area... but better than most._'

"Let's begin then, ne?"

"Hn."

"Ready. Set. _GO_!"

Kuronue pulled himself up into a sitting position to watch the fight. He just wanted to see how good the fire demon was with his fists. I mean, really, he already knew the smaller youkai couldn't travel all too well in a dark, dense forest. Kuronue still remembered the encounter clearly. The Jaganshi's back wasn't the softest place to land, yet the chimera had to tell himself, the plain trunk of the tree wouldn't have been much better at all. He decided it was a good thing that the Jaganshi had gotten there first. It saved Kuronue some pain.

During Kuronue's thoughts, the spar had started. Youko was being defensive, dodging most of Hiei's attacks.

The hi-youkai aimed a fist for the foxes face, but the kitsune ducked and flipped over backwards to avoid the attack. Growling slightly, Hiei sped up, coming at the kitsune with a faster rate of speed. This time he aimed once again for the head, but brought his foot around knocking the youko over, causing him to lose balance.

Youko's eyes widened only slightly in surprise before catching himself by putting a hand down and launching himself up just before the rest of his body hit the ground. He sent the fire demon a glare and ran to the side, coming up behind the Jaganshi. After getting were he intended to get, just before Hiei could turn around, the fox thrust his hand out to the half-koorime's back, pushing Hiei forward even faster.

This caused Hiei's feet to stumble, and his knees gave in. He did a series of somersault-like rolls and stopped himself by sticking a hand to and coming up right with one knee down acting as a braking system and the other leg bent, foot firmly on the ground.

Hiei looked up at the fox briefly, sending him a quick glance, then quickly recovered to a stand position. Youko stood solidly where he was, not backing down or moving as Hiei came up, afterward breaking out into another run. As the Jaganshi got closer, the youko bent his knees slightly, too get a good aim, and went to punch the fire demon in the stomach.

Hiei saw the attack coming and bent down farther than Youko's hand, the punch went over his head. Hiei kept going forward, running clear into the fox, knocking him on the ground while Hiei neatly sidestepped before he too would be down on the dirt. Youko blinked an eye, then the other, and was soon back on his feet. Hiei jumped a few feet backward, making the kitsune have to come to _him_ to fight.

Youko complied with Hiei's 'request' and started running forward...

Kuwabara had always had horrible timing. That wasn't the humans only problem. There was another one too. When he ran a tad bit too fast, his legs had a hard time stopping on command. This little issue became apparent as he collided head on with Youko, who was running at Hiei.

The fox was thrown over to the side, Kuwabara thrown backwards. Hiei took a moment to register what had happened and snorted saying "Baka ningen." at the same time Kuronue chose to say "That was... interesting."

Youko sat up from his laying position, shaking his head slightly. This cause silvery strands of hair to fall into his eyes. He didn't bother trying to fix it; this was always a problem. Youko had gotten used to it by now. I mean, with a thousand plus years of life on his side, he tended to get used to things that would annoy the average, _pathetic_, human of Ningenkai.

The kitsune thief turned his gaze to Kuwabara, who was getting back up to his feet, Youko followed his lead... only he didn't. See, Youko didn't follow _anyone_'_s_ lead.

"What was that for?" He demanded of the human.

"Well... I... uh... s-see... Genkai told Yuusuke who told me to fetch you guys... Um, so yeah..." Kuwabara's explanation slowly ran off to a mumble.

Youko looked at Kuwabara intently, then shrugged. "Fine with me."

Kuronue nodded, standing up, and Hiei merely glared at the Oaf. "Don't you have a bar to take care of?" He asked.

"Not... Not right now. Days off... Cause of the Karasu dude..."

Hiei settled for silence and started walking back to the hideout, the others following.

-

Youko sighed, lazily looking at the door. He was in the house-like portion of the hideout. He'd been banned from going downstairs since coming back. So had Kuronue and Hiei. Probably because they were 'untrustworthy demons,' but then again, Youko could have cared less.

There was nothing to do.

Absolutely _nothing._

And then...

...the door blew up. Remnants from the door scattered around, flying past the fox and the other two demons in the room, but knocking holes the walls and breaking glass furniture. As the debris cleared, smoke included, the demons were given a clear view of who had so cruelly 'killed the door.'

Youko was immediately on his feet. He snarled at the visitor.

"Hello, again, my little youko. Missed me much?"

It was, inevitably, _him_.

Karasu was here.

-

_Well, then. That's actually nine pages of little typed figures. Woo. Go me! Okay, don't expect the next update to be, like, uber early. Or, actually, up within the next week for that matter. For one, I'm going to be out of the house a lot. Family business. And, two, I have to write action. A whole action-packed chapter. I almost wanna say 'Help me!' but I'll deal. It's good practice! So, yeah, please review and wait patiently for the next chapter! Many thanks for reading - and reviewing!_


	15. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wow, ain't that sad?

_Well... I think it was chapter... uh... eight or something along those lines that got the most reviews. Ten of them. Come on people. That was forever ago when the story will still sorta... boring. Please put in some more reviews? I know that there are at least fourteen people that read this daily, you've got this story on your favorites, author alert, story alert and other for this story. What's up with that? Anyway, a _HUGE_ thank you to the reviewers! I am so sorry that this is out so... late. I was away for about two weeks and wrote half of this then typed the end, or the other half. Well, another "THANK YOU" to;_

**Bluespark** Yeah... hard. I've found, just recently, that when you get into the 'action writing!' mood, it gets easier to write. Huzzah!

**Ilikeyaoi** Thank you for understanding the whole time issue! Here's an update, a whole two pages longer than it was supposed to be, just for you! Ha, two whole pages... Big whoop, ne?

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo** Heh heh heh... you'll see!

**Agent Dark Moose** Eh, not too much action here, but some! Woo! Thank you so much! Wow am I glad at least _your_ name doesn't come up showing a spelling error... that's so annoying... Thanks again!

**YokoYoukai** Thank you! I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter so much! Kuwabara can be used as comic relief... or someone to bash. I prefer comic relief. It's not his fault he was made... not so smart.

**MikaSamu** Woo! Another comment on the action! Wow yall make me happy. Thank you!

**Kuranga108** Hey! You're name doesn't show up as a spelling error either... wonder why? Anyway! I am _so_ happy that the previous chapter was interesting. It was my goal, to you give guys a 'treat' of sorts. Love the feedback, people!

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

_Youko sighed and looked into the water intently. His reflection shown back at him, but he wasn't interesting in it at the moment. Where the hell was Kuronue?_

_One second he had been there, and then the other he had suddenly disappeared... Had the chimera actually gone on and left Youko behind...? Certainly he wouldn't have. The pair had been through so much together, it was much to late to back out of their tight bond as friends now._

_Maybe someone captured him. Like being kidnaped._

_Was Kuronue so unaware of his surroundings that he had been snagged by some stupid bastard? Surely not. I mean, this is Kuronue._

_Youko didn't know what he was supposed to feel. He felt alone. He hadn't felt alone in forever. If you've ever had your best friend taken away from you, or you had to leave them behind... you'd know the feeling. The sense of being useless, with nothing to do. What was the point of being a thief without Kuronue there to make fun of and such?_

_That was stupid. Youko had been thieving since before he knew Kuronue even existed. If he had done it once, he could certainly do it again._

_Right?_

_All Youko know was that if it didn't feel right being alone now, what was it supposed to feel like when he actually went on another heist?_

_It just... wouldn't be the same._

**( Chapter 15 - The Beginning )**

"Hello, again, my little youko. Missed me much?" Karasu said, airily, stepping into the front room where Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue were present.

"Go to Hell." Youko snarled, his hand automatically reaching upward towards his hair. He raked his fingers through its confines, not pulling out a seed but making sure the one he needed was there.

"Well wasn't that a cheery greeting?" Karasu asked no one in particular, "I don't intend to go to Hell until quite a long while has passed. Though... I really don't think I'd end up in this so-called 'Heaven', would I, Youko? I'm sure _you'd_ know..."

"Does five minutes seem long enough for you?" Hiei growled, on his feet, hand gripping his katana's hilt tightly.

"Not really. I planned on maybe five-hundred more years, actually. Preferably more. It doesn't matter as long as I get there sometime, don't you agree?" The crow swept his violet eyes across the room. His hair was in its customary dark color, unlike when he was having 'fun' all those years ago with Youko. The mask he had worn when Youko was still in his company had been discarded, his mouth and nose visible to all. His hands slid into his pockets. "Well, ohayo, Kuronue. Almost healed up I see... still a bit wounded. Seems you're not back up to one-hundred percent. Pity. You were most useful around the fortress."

"Hn," Hiei gave his usual answer seconds before Kuronue started to speak.

The bat had taken to his feet also, "You say that as if you expect me to come back to you or something. Don't count on that happening."

"Really? Well, I have to say that's your decision." Karasu said, his gaze still taking in the room, "This is a rather pathetic sort of 'home-base,' don't you think? Did Koenma construct it or did his cheap, disgusting, weak 'detective force' do it for him?" He trailed off as a door, in a room separated by a wall from where the four demons were standing, banged open and hurried footfalls clambered around the corner into the room.

Kuwabara stood there, catching his breath. Behind him, breathing easily, came Yuusuke. The detective looked pissed off, presumably Genkai's doing, muttering something about Karasu hurrying his fat ass up. The two Tentai stood in the room, looking at the ground for a few minutes, then looking around at their companions. At first, they seemed completely oblivious to the 'visitor' - who wasn't really welcomed, but there non the less - in the room, but then Kuwabara (who had a brain and occasionally used it at the right times, for Kuwabara _can_ be smart, just not that often) pieced together where exactly the splintered, broken chunks and pieces of wood littering the ground were from.

"What the hell happened to the door?" He asked, looking towards Hiei suspiciously. Then his gaze went over to the door. Still in the doorway stood Karasu, and Kuwabara looked at him, mouth slightly agape. "Hey... Urameshi?" He said, tentatively, "D'ya think that's Karasu?"

Yuusuke looked up at the crow demon before them. His eyes instantly hardened, and his hand unconsciously curled into position for his famed attack, the spirit gun.

"Yeah, Kuwabara. I'd say that'd be Karasu." He said, glaring at the newcomer, "You could've at least knocked, ya know. Now I'll have to go build another damn door."

"Knocking's not really my style." Karasu said, sizing up the two Tentai. The Urameshi one, Yuusuke, seemed tough... cocky, arrogant, and stubborn. His reputation was known well in the Makai... The other one - Karasu didn't quite remember his name... - was stocky and tall. He looked to be slightly stupid, and seemed to rush into things... Urameshi was definitely the stronger of the two human Rekai Tentai. "Koenma's detectives, are you? Well, he certainly could have picked better..."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kuwabara said back, his hands sliding into position for his sword, "I'll have you know that I am Kuwabara Kazuma the Great! Back home I was a great hero! I, Kuwabara Kazuma, _will_ defeat _you_!"

This, as you can see, only proved Karasu's guesses about Kuwabara's personality right. Well, the crow didn't know him personally yet, and he did _not_ intend to either, but no demon cared for cheap heartwarming attributes like a big heart, caring ways... When you're heartless and cold, you don't _need_ to care or have big heart. Especially if you didn't have one in the first place...

"Shut up, asshole. No one cares 'bout what people thought back home. This is Makai, not Ningenkai. Besides, that isn't even true." Yuusuke retorted, turning his glare, however pathetic it was in Hiei's eyes, to Kuwabara. "You couldn't even take on a girl."

"Neither would you! You don't hit girls, remember? And at least I_ have_ an honor code to uphold!" Kuwabara protested, hotly.

"Ooooh, a big bad honor code ain't scarin' that ugly demon in the doorway away! And I can too hit girls... but only if they're mean, ugly, stupid idiots bent on takin' over the world!" Yuusuke shot back.

"Are we finished, now? And _ugly_? You don't look much better yourself, _human._" Karasu sneered, his cold eyes turning to Yuusuke.

"Yeah... well... you wanna know somethin'?"

"Not really." Karasu said, turning to examine Youko.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. You're really startin' to piss me off. That _isn't_ a good thing."

"Anyone can piss you off." Hiei suddenly chose to speak, "So stop trying to act dramatic. It isn't working."

"I really have to agree with this... demon here. There's enough drama going on at the moment as is... seeing as my little fox won't come back quietly with me."

"_Your_ fox?" Youko snorted, "When did I become _you're_ possession, Karasu?" The fox spat the name out.

"You've been _MY_ fox since the day you decided to steal from my fortress. It was bad move on your part, if you don't want to come willingly with me now."

"It was _not_ my decision! That was Kuronue's! Damn it, Kuronue look what you've gotten me into now!" Youko said, sounding indignant, "And I am _not_ coming back with you, you fucking bastard."

"What!" Yelped Kuronue, it was his turn to sound slightly hurt, "Only after _you_ said there was nothing to do! I _suggested_ we go! You're the one who plowed on through the place..."

"Therefore, if you hadn't suggested it, we wouldn't be in this mess!" The fox snorted back. The chimera resorted to grumbling, calling the fox many colorful and pretty names.

"Now, now, children. You needn't fight." Karasu chided, coldly taking another step into the room, "And 'fucking bastard,' dearest? That stings, you know. And it is certainly a switch of names... Wouldn't you agree?"

"Go to Hell," The kitsune repeated, sliding into a fighting position.

"I plan to. Just not now. Because, as you can see, five minutes is up. I'm still here. And when I _do_ go down, I plan to bring you with me."

"Five minutes...? What's that gotta do with anything?" Kuwabara muttered, from the sidelines.

"Nothing that concerns you, baka. Stay out of this." Hiei snarled at Kuwabara.

"And you think this concerns you?" Youko asked, sparing the hi-youkai a quick glance.

"Yes! What did you think, you stupid fox? _I'm_ the one who got sent to capture you in the first place!"

"Oh," Karasu said, suddenly remembering Hiei's position of the whole ordeal, "That's right... Why didn't you just press the button on the communicator? It would have saved everyone some trouble."

"Hn." Hiei resorted to his normal reply.

Truth be told, he wasn't sure if it knew why he hadn't contacted Karasu when he found the fox. Things had just happened too quickly... the fox running out of the forest, meeting with Yuusuke again, Kuronue appearing out of no where, when was he _supposed_ to use it? He took the device out of his pocket and looked at it intently. Summoning up a small bit of ki, he torched the item in his hand. He dropped it to the ground.

Karasu watched his device burn on the ground, he frowned slightly "It doesn't matter. I'm here now. Why don't you just hand over the fox like you were paid to do?"

"I haven't been paid yet."

"Of course." Karasu said, cooly, "Well, I can pay out now if you'd just hand him over..."

"I'm not his possession either!" Youko snarled, "_No one_ is handing me over to _anyone_."

"We'll see about that." Was all Karasu said. He turned his violet eyes back to the youko, removing his gaze from the device that now lay in a cindering pile of its own ashes, "We'll see about that." He repeated.

"And _we'll_ see about that," Yuusuke cut in, "Why don't you just leave now? You're not going to get what ya want."

"Says who? You?" Karasu asked, never moving his eyes from the fox, he was intently looking over 'his possession' after their long time apart, "A measly human? One of Koenma's pathetic lackeys? You, from _Ningenkai_? _You're_ going to defeat me, detective?"

"Shut the hell up!" Yuusuke yelled, raising his hands to aim his index finger at Karasu.

"Oh, I'm so utterly frightened. The famed Urameshi Yuusuke... Going to kill me now?" The crow let out a chilling laugh.

The laugh gave no sign of ending soon, and as Yuusuke was already mad because of Genkai, then Karasu, and now Karasu even more...

"REI GAN!"

The blue bullet of energy surged toward Karasu, catching him at the shoulder. The crow let out a short howl of surprise, finally removing his gaze from Youko and placing it on Yuusuke. He stumbled back a few steps to be just barely inside the house. He lifted the hand on his other arm to the wound, lightly touching the bleeding abrasion. The blood flowed slowly downward, it started to form a small puddle of crimson on the floor. The crow examined his blood-stained fingers, bringing them gently to his mouth, tasting the coppery blood.

"Interesting..." He murmured, "Still, not as good as yours, my devious fox."

"You're lucky I'm pissed off," Yuusuke remarked, his fist shaking slightly before his hands unfolded from their attacking position and went to curl up individually by his sides, "'Cause otherwise I wouldn'a missed."

"Well, isn't this reassuring?" Karasu asked no one in particular, "But, really now, detective. Don't be a fool. You know you can't defeat me, not as you are now... still untrained. Maybe if you underwent some serious training... but now? I think not."

"Does it look like I give a sh-"

"Shut up, detective. You're not helping matters any. No one is." Kuronue spoke, any hints of indignation or childish play-fighting that happens between good friends gone, "What do you want Karasu?"

"Isn't this obvious?" The crow asked the chimera, "I mean, you're all making _such_ a big deal of it already... I want you, Youko Kurama."

"Well, you aren't going to get him." Kuronue answered for the fox.

"Yeah," Kuwabara put in, just to say something and sound important, "You and what army, eh?"

Karasu eyed the ningen with distaste, it was evident in his voice, eyes, facial expression... Karasu just downright did _not_ like Kuwabara. And, I'm very sorry to say, not many people did, and or, do.

"You'd be surprised by what you don't know or sense, human." The crow spoke, "If you actually had a spiritual sense that amounted to anything, you'd notice something once in a while."

"What's that supposed t' mean? Are you callin' me weak?" The human retorted, sounding furious at being insulted.

Karasu rolled his eyes, "Really now, human, can't you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Kuwabara asked, now suddenly suspicious.

"_Them_."

"Who...?"

"My God," Yuusuke huffed, "You idiot! Focus your energy! Don't you sense all those reenforcements out in the woods?"

"What..." The human took a moment to focus his energy, "Holy... cheese." He spoke for lack of a better word.

"Exactly." Yuusuke said, rolling his eyes, then turning them to Karasu.

"There's... so many of them... at least a hundred. Urameshi... how the hell are we supposed to take on this many... demons? The energy doesn't feel... right...?" The tall ningen sounded uncertain.

"There's are reason for that... They're not demons." Kuronue said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes... they're humans." Youko added, eyeing Karasu suspiciously, "What kind of 'army' do you have, you damned crow?"

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," Karasu said, soundly elated about something, "These are my precious little pets - besides you, of course, my youko - who fight for me. I took them from one of those pathetic ningen villages planted around the Makai. Humans don't belong here. If Koenma thinks measly _humans_ are going to 'fix' the demon problem, he's sadly wrong."

"Go on."

"Yes. Anyway. I captured them from one of the villages near my fortress. Rather sorry sort of defense they had. They were easy to capture. Of course they _were_ humans when I got them, and their energy is still reiki, but I've fixed them up so they're actually worth something in a fight or battle. I added just a small hint of some concoction to their bloodstream, turning them into... zombies, if you will. Now they do everything and anything I command them too.

"The only downside is that they aren't as strong as I would have liked. Still, that won't matter now. You're right, for once, human, there are exactly one-hundred of these creatures stationed in the woods awaiting my commands. I'll set them free to kill everyone here if you don't come willingly. I mean everyone... even the people you might have hidden somewhere within this dump."

A small sound of worry escaped Kuwabara's throat, what about his darling Yukina? What about Shizuru, his sister? And all the others? Surely they didn't deserve to die on behalf of that fox over there...

"Why are you telling us your secrets...?" Kuronue asked. It wasn't safe to trust the crow, it never had been. However, given the situation, extra caution was needed.

"Well, it won't very well much matter, will it? I'd expect you to be dead as the outcome of this battle. A dead man can't speak."

"Unless we tell Koenma when we go up to Rekai..." Kuwabara butted in.

"Oh, yeah," Yuusuke snorted, "Like that lazy assed toddler is gonna do anything about it."

"Enough simple chit-chat now. It's time to get down to the serious business, do you agree?" Karasu didn't wait for any replies, "Are you going to come along easily, Youko?"

"I think not." The kitsune replied, snarling.

"Very well," The crow didn't sound disappointed, in fact he sounded more... happy. "Have it your way. Attack."

Hiei presumed the last word was a command to Karasu's lackeys.

Manipulated human zombies... disgusting, even for Hiei.

The controlled humans came marching out through the woods. Their legs moving in perfect sync, yet sloppily at the same time. Karasu stepped aside to entering what looked like a stare-down between him and Youko. The zombies came crashing in the walls, not paying attention to the now open doorway.

Yuusuke could be heard muttering about now having to build a new house, and then ordering Kuwabara to tell the others underneath the house to go into hiding so they wouldn't be hurt. The taller human left somewhat grudgingly, but went off anyway to make sure that everyone would be safe.

"So," Kuronue said to no one in particular, "How much does it take to kill a zombie human?"

Hiei smirked and leapt forward drawing his katana, swinging it across and landing neatly as the head of one of the zombies fell to the ground harshly.

Yuusuke stood with his mouth agape, looking at the humans lifeless head. "But... Hiei... damn it! It was a _human_!"

"Not anymore." The Jaganshi said, going after three more zombies with one hack of his katana... wait. Hiei didn't hack, but swung gracefully, with the grace of a practiced swordsman, "They might had reiki and look human, but they're not. They're not even living. Did the term 'zombie' mean nothing to you?"

"But..." Yuusuke could, and would, beat up and/or kill any demon that came his way and needed to be dealt with... but these were humans. Ones of his own kind... it didn't matter that they weren't living now.

"Detective, please. Now is not the time to worry about this... do you want to die?" Kuronue said, some urgency creeping up into his voice.

"No!" Yuusuke said.

"Then get to work. They can't feel it, they aren't alive. Get. To. Work." The chimera spit out as a duo of the 'humans' went to climb all over him. The bat used the long nails attached to his fingers to tear through the flesh, throwing the zombies off of him and freeing himself from their grasp. Their blood ran down his arms, dripping down from his elbow. Yuusuke looked at the demon and nodded. There was no time for this now. Maybe later. Not now.

Kuwabara came up, slashing his orange-yellow sword from side to side as he fought off humans threatening to get down into the other parts of the hideout. Yuusuke came to his friend's aid, shooting his spirit gun at the rock the peered out from just behind the doorway, causing stone to cascade down behind Kuwabara, blocking off the entrance that led to the others and keeping them safe.

Kuwabara lightly nodded to his companion and surged through the crowd of zombies.

"Go outside!" They heard Kuronue's voice, "They'll follow us out there. There's no room to fight in here."

The others agreed, leaving the house, pushing through the masses of human zombies trying to reach the outdoors. As they got there, just as Kuronue said, the remaining zombies within the house came out and continued their assault on the two Rekai detectives, Hiei and Kuronue.

It was then that Yuusuke noticed it.

"Hey... guys!" He hollered above the sounds of battle raging around them. Though the zombies may be controlled by the crow, they still shouted, screamed, and yelled insults and cursing and undistinguishable things at anything they could see. "Where are the fox boy and the crow?"

Hiei looked up from where he had just punched a zombie and thrown it over the crowd, then stabbing another one through the heart with his katana. Seeing that Yuusuke had a point, neither Karasu nor Youko were visible, the hi-youkai looked around quickly.

Then he heard a shout. It came from a distance, not from where the fight with the controlled humans was taking place, but elsewhere, a kilometer and then plus some away. The thing that got Hiei a little bit shocked, a little bit angry... and a little bit scared... was that the cry had belonged to Youko. The fox and crow were alone somewhere, and the crow was doing _something_ to the youko. Hiei left towards the sound of the shout, leaving the others with one yell of departure.

"Shimatta!"

-

_So... not too much action, but there was some. I seem to always end on some sort of cliffhanger, don't I? I guess that's the style in this story... I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but there are no guarantee's. I might had to break it into two parts... well, maybe not... Hmm. Well, thanks for reading, reviewing, and everything else!_


	16. Middle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It's better this way. Otherwise, none of you people would have anything to write about. I mean, think, if _I_ owned Yu Yu Hakusho... it wouldn't have made it to the _scrap board._ Now that's sad, really.

_Well, then. Ten reviews... ten pages to write... hm. That's the only downside to having more reviews and how I judge my chapters length. Ah, darn! Anyway, I suppose I should just get on the reviews, eh? Also, just so you know, I took out the italic flash back thingy in this chapter... just because it was stupid and now I can't think of anything else to put there. Sorry about that... Anway! Yeah... So! Thank _very, extremely very,_ much;_

**Agent Dark Moose** I actually didn't say much on what happened to him... left it up to you. This chapters action... I'm not really fretting about it. It's as good as it gets and I tried. I figure that's all that matter... right? I mean, no body's gonna throw tomato's at me if it turned out bad, will that? I personally didn't think I did too bad at all this chapter... that's just me, though.

**YokoYoukai** Aw, thank you! Yes... Kuwabara, a.k.a., the comic relief. Yeah. Well, in this chapter he saves a whole life. Anyway... Have you noticed? Both you and **Agent Dark Moose** have review every single chapter in this story since I first posted it up. Wow... thank you two bunches!

**Kuranga108 **Cliffhangers are my friend... Much more action in this chapter! I'm glad you liked the ending, I was slightly questioning it...

**Hoshiko Megami** Ah, it's okay. Thank you!

**Ilikeyaoi** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Youko's... sort of fine... erm, not really... not the point either, though.

**Bluespark** Ah hah! Thank you very much! Yeah... that new movie coming out... I can't remember it's name at the moment. Anyway! Humans... poor, poor us. I like it went people ramble, sort of, they usually say rather interesting things...

**Kitsune Kit** No computer for a month? Geez... that would suck! Oh well, I hope you have fun doing whatever you're doing for a month. Cliffies a evil to the readers, not to the authors! n.n

**mickylover303 **I do that a lot too, to particular good chapters and stories, try to read them slowly... but you just can't because they're too good. Anyway! Thank you for the review... I'm glad someone thinks this has some suspense in this too, I never would have thought of it that way... Hm...

**Liz **Haha, well, here's your next chapter!

**IwuxMyKenshyPoo** I read a review on some other story that said reviews are just ways to make people read the next chapter. And it's true... it keeps people coming back for more. Well, here's the update... soooooo no need to threaten anymore! n.n; Golfish eating each others eyeballs out? Eh... that sounds like it's be really... nasty to watch happen. Eyeless fishes swimming around... yeah, that's be creepy, alright!

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and future scenes (blood, etc.)!

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

**( Chapter Sixteen - Middle )**

-

Hiei fumed as he left Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kuronue, and the whole lot of Karasu's evil human zombie minions behind him. Dammit, they, _he_, shouldn't have left Youko alone in the house with that bastard crow. Look what he had to do now! He had to go rescue the fox. Couldn't the fox take care of himself?

As he jumped from tree to tree with lightening fast speed, he began to feel two traces of ki. One was most definitely Youko. It wouldn't have taken a rocket scientist to figure out who the other youki belonged to. He was sure even that _Oaf, _Kuwabara, could have figured this out, given the current circumstances.

Karasu.

He leapt out of the trees, skidding to a halt as Karasu and Youko came into view. The fox was clutching his currently bleeding left arm, glaring defiantly at the crow, who was sporting two rather nasty little gashes on his torso; the attack having cut through his clothing. Hiei presumed that the kitsune had put his claws to good use.

"Now, now, Youko. Really. That's not very nice." The crow was saying, crossing his arms across his chest, and Youko let go of his arm, raking his bloody fingers through his silky silvery locks. Karasu's eyes narrowed, and Youko blinked at the crow.

"What's wrong, Karasu? Suspicious?" The fox taunted, eyeing the crow with a slightly feral look.

"Who wouldn't be, Youko dearest?" Karasu said, rather offhandedly, "When the most notorious fox in Makai history pulls a seed out... shouldn't we all have reason to be slightly... apprehensive?"

"Apprehensive? That's a big word for you. How do you know you're not just scared?" Hiei said from the sidelines, taking a step forward farther into the clearing where Youko and Karasu were standing, "The rumors, myths, legends... wouldn't they give anyone reason to be... _frightened_ while being threatened by Youko Kurama?"

"Indeed," Karasu said, sending Hiei a sharp, cool look, "Can't you mind your own business, little Jaganshi?" He was taunting the hi-youkai.

"No," Hiei said, taking another step into the clearing, "Not when _he_ has something of _mine_." He chose, wisely, to ignore the 'little Jaganshi' comment. He wouldn't let it slide, Karasu would get paid for that, but not at the moment... The Jaganshi and Youko had a plan going, through some kind of mutual understanding.

"Does he now..." Karasu said, soundly slightly interested. Hiei smirked, he had the crow's attention. Youko caught Hiei's eyes for a brief second, nodding quickly while the crow was focused on the hi-youkai, then slowly moving around the clearing.

All Hiei had to do was keep the crow's attention. How hard could it be...? Not very.

"Hn," Was all Hiei said to Karasu as the crow turned slightly to face Hiei more.

"What would this... item be?" The crow asked, obviously intrigued, "It must be very valuable for you to keep _such_ close tabs on the kitsune... is it?"

"...As far as 'family heirlooms' go... I suppose so. Why do _you_ want to know?" The small demon sneered at the crow, narrowing his eyes slightly. Maybe he had gotten Karasu _too_ interested in his hiruseki tear gem. There was no way that the crow was going to get it.

Youko was now directly behind Karasu. If only said crow would pay more attention to his so-called 'pet' he would actually live slightly longer. His many years in the occupation of 'thief' enabled him to sneak up behind Karasu without the crow noticing his movements. With the hi-youkai distracting the crow, this would go _much_ smoother. The two demons before him were continuing their discussion, but Youko noticed that the Jaganshi's eyes were hard and cold. Hiei was getting tired of holding the crow off.

Youko would have to speed up if they wanted to complete this without Karasu losing interest in whatever the Jaganshi was saying. Youko wasn't listening to their conversation. He was staring intently at Karasu's back. The black clothing the crow wore was all that separated the fox from his goal.

Bending down, no noise emitting as he did so, the fox silently plucked a piece of grass from the ground. As he stood back up and held the grass in his open palm, the fox let some of his youki seep into the plant. This caused the grass to change slightly in appearance. The edges, especially the tip, of the grass became sharper, the whole plant growing an inch or two longer, but only slightly wider. Taking the seed he had extracted from his hair before Hiei had suddenly appeared, the fox placed it on the bottom of the blade of grass; where it had separated from the ground.

The kitsune rolled the bottom of the grass over, until the seed was only visible from the sides. The youki he put into the plant would keep the grass in this position, and it would deteriorate when Youko took his youki back from the plant. The seed, however, would not disappear and would stay in place until further notice; when Youko needed to use it. This was the last of this certain type of seed that he had, he couldn't afford to lose it. Where else better to put it than in the target itself... but without activating it yet?

Youko slid his golden eyes from his creation to Hiei's crimson ones, Karasu still in between them. He blinked twice, slowly, and the Jaganshi nodded; it was barely perceptible. The fox turned his eyes back to Karasu's back, choosing his mark carefully. From the center of the crow's back, up a little bit, and to the left only slightly would be where Youko would lodge his seed.

"Oh, well... My collection of... rare items is always in need of expansion." Karasu said, airily, "I could offer you money - twice as much as this gem is worth - for your item."_ Which probably isn't worth much... but any gem is rare. I need it. Just like I _need_ Youko... dead, by my hands._

"_Go_ fuck off." Hiei spat, looking at Youko intently. The fox nodded, he knew when Hiei said 'go' was when things were really going to get started. The fox silently slid his right foot back, getting ready to launch himself towards Karasu's back. Inside his head he did a mental count.

_Three... two... one... GO!_

The fox sprinted forward to the crow, he held his plant creation by where he had hidden the seed, the elongated and sharpened tip of the plant would be able to go through both Karasu's clothing and skin. As he neared the crow, he pulled his arm back and then thrust it forward, the blade of grass ripped through the clothing, the whole plant going into the skin, yet disappearing as soon as Youko took his youko from it. To cover himself up, the fox used his other hand to swiped down across Karasu's back with his claws, this time leaving not only two but three marks going diagonal across the crow's back. The cuts weren't as deep as the ones on Karasu's front, but blood slowly began to seep from the cuts; the seed was safe, lodged carefully within the crow's body.

Karasu's eyes widened as Youko put the plan into action, Hiei watched the scene with amusement. How the crow hadn't sensed the fox, he didn't care, this was too... entertaining for him to puzzle out unimportant things are the moment.

When Hiei saw the kitsune claw the crow in the back, Hiei took the crow's momentary moment of shock to punch him straight in the gut, sending the crow backwards, just as Youko dodged to the side, just barely missing getting thrown to the ground by Karasu's body.

The crow set a hand out as he was sent sliding backwards. Any shock or interest was gone from his expression. His brow was furrowed and his mouth was set in a frown, his violet eyes were cold.

"Now that," He said, his words were like ice, "Was _not_ necessary."

Youko came up and went to stand beside Hiei, looking at the crow with a raised brow, "Oh, I think it was, Karasu. I'm not yours. I never was. I never will be. I'm not going with you just so you can kill me with those damned bombs of yours because _you_ think it's... appealing. Fun. Exciting... Damn you."

"That's how it'll be, is it?" Karasu said, asking no one in particular, "Fine, then. I'll kill you here. It won't be as fun as torturing your body, a slow, deliberate death, but at least I can make sure it will be _very_ painful."

With that done, the crow snapped his fingers. Youko froze as he saw the familiar green hazy color of Karasu's customary bombs. "We'll start now." Karasu said as he looked at the bomb. Without so much as blinking, the bomb inched nearer to Youko's pale skin. It crept and closer until the edges of it singed the fox's skin; and then it exploded.

The bomb ripped through Youko's skin, slightly burning the sleeve of his white shirt that ended near the shoulder, the fleshed was exposed and blood promptly started to fall from the kitsune's arm, running down it, starting a small crimson puddle in the grass. The bright, yet deep red color stood out against the dark emerald color of the grass.

- - -

Yuusuke watched as Hiei dashed like a mad-man towards where ever he heard Youko's cry coming from. The detective turned to Kuronue, who was currently using his weapon - a sickle-like item, without the stick attached to the end, that Yuusuke hadn't noticed the bat had - to hack off numerous heads. Yuusuke took in a deep breath as another two humans were killed under Kuronue's watch. Well, it's not like these humans were 'good guys' anymore. They probably couldn't ever be 'good guys' again, Karasu had undoubtedly made sure of this.

Hell, Yuusuke thought, they weren't even _humans_ anymore. It was like some kind of horror movie... that was particularly scary. It was loud, it was bloody - yes, the zombies could bleed -, it was getting to be damn annoying, but it wasn't scary.

"Hey... Bat guy... Kuronue!" Yuusuke called over the noise of the zombies yelling, and Kuwabara's ranting about being the best, "Hiei went off to find the fox-boy and, ...uh, I guess kill Karasu or something..."

"I noticed," Kuronue said, pushing his way through the crow of about eight-nine human-zombies left, "I suppose all we can do now is keep these things at bay. Oh... and make sure they don't get back into the house. I don't think Enma would take it well if his son was killed by these pathetically easy-to-beat humans... that aren't even _humane_ anymore."

"Zombies." Yuusuke supplied, punching one of the zombies in the gut. He almost gagged as the human fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. It was dead. He supposed that when Karasu had said they weren't as strong as he liked meant that any pretty rough, tough, I-mean-business punch to the gut would kill the things. For Yuusuke, Rekai's top detective, a tough punch by human standards _was_ standard.

"Hai... zombies." Kuronue repeated him, swinging a sickle, smirking as it hacked another head off. This time the sickle hit a vane, a wave of blood washed over the bat and Tentai.

"Dammit," Yuusuke muttered under his breath, wiping blood from his face so he could see "Keiko's gonna kill me now. And this is nasty... some other dude's blood in your _mouth_, which was open and everything!"

"That brunette human girl?" Kuronue asked, Yuusuke nodded, "She's only human." The chimera said, kicked a zombie out of the way. He quirked a brow when it fell, dead, then sighed and added to his comment, "This is painfully... easy. The only problem is that there's so many of them. Oh... gods."

"Keiko's tough. You don't wanna know. What do ya see now...?"

"Look over there, those 'zombies' of yours have now got knives."

"But they're _zombies_," Kuwabara suddenly whined as one of them got him in the upper right arm with a knife (he then cut the zombie with his sword, thus killing it) as he was coming to their group of two people, now three with Kuwabara included, "They aren't_ supposed _to have _brains_ or anything... they don't know how to use knives!" The tall human declared.

"Kuwabara, you've been watchin' too many movies. Cause they're _obviously_ using knives." Yuusuke snorted, "They were never dead so their slimy, gooey, graying brains never had the chance to be eaten by nasty million-legged ants."

"'Million-legged ants'?" Kuronue asked.

"Urameshi... don't do that! It's gross... Ech. Bad mental images..."

"Why, scared? And duh! Haven't you seen any million-legged ants in Makai?"

"No."

"I'm not scared, you punk!"

"Look who's talkin' Kuwa_baka_!"

"Urameshi... why I oughta go over there and take your puny little neck and break it, because I am Kuwabara-"

"Kazuma the Great. We know, asshole."

"I'm not'a asshole, idiot!"

"Ooh, threatening. You need some better insults."

"Urameshi..."

"What? We're suppose to be killing these zombies." Yuusuke said between grunts as he gave three of the 'creatures' a sharp rap on the head each.

"There's a zombie behind you-aaaaaah!" Kuwabara cried as he cut the head off the zombie, it's tan head with brown hair fell to the ground, blood spurted everyone, coating Kuwabara and his white clothing, spraying Kuronue and Yuusuke lightly with thin a crimson layer.

"Eh... thanks." Yuusuke said, acknowledging the fact that Kuwabara had probably just saved his life. Yuusuke balked and thought that thought again. _Kuwabara_ had just saved _his_ life. Yuusuke frowned, something was wrong with this picture. He could already picture Hiei laughing his stupid little demonic head off when he found how that the 'Oaf' had needed to protect the 'Detective'.

"Uh huh." Kuwabara took in his bloody state, "Aw, guys! Now I'll hafta get new clothes! Red doesn't come outta white!"

A human-zombie down.

"Poor Kuwabara. Since when did you care about clothes?"

"Does it really matter, guys? Look, there's, like, sixty-something of these 'zombies' left to kill. Let's hurry up and do that, okay?"

Another two zombies down for the count.

"Uh huh." Was the unanimous reply, Yuusuke and Kuwabara split up from the crow, each person to fight on their own.

However, as soon as they split up they realized something bad. When they, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuronue, were separated the zombies seemed to get a lot tougher.

"Dammit." Was the repeated remark as each fighters discovered this on his own.

Yuusuke was doing perfectly fine. He had killed about another fifteen zombies - they were still easy to kill... just harder to get at - and then he got stabbed from behind. Right through the abdomen. The detective looked down in surprise. His stomach was bleeding; his own blood was splattering the ground with a steady flow that wasn't all that slow, either. He immediately put his left hand to the wound, a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding.

Some stupid zombie had dared stab _the_ Urameshi Yuusuke? Rekai's top Tentai? He went crazy... figuratively speaking, of course.

He didn't know how, but he was granted with a last bit of energy to kill the demons with. Holding up his hand, pointing out his index finger, the detective summoned his energy and aimed at a row of at least ten zombies lined up one after another. The detective fired the blast, the Rei Gan's blue 'bullet' going straight through the chests of each of those ten human-gone-zombie's.

The ground was coated with a fine layer of red, Yuusuke spun around and kicked another zombie in the gut just as he punched one at the side of the head.

Taking his left hand from his stomach wound the detective ducked under a stray swiped of a knife, coming up behind the zombie and quickly karate-chopping it in the back of the neck. The zombie fell forward, his knife falling to the ground. The detective picked it up and wielded it in front of himself.

With his new found weapon Yuusuke went about stabbing, punching, kicking, and Rei Gan-ing any zombie that came his way. Somehow, just when his energy was dwindling, he stumbled upon Kuwabara who was having his own bout with the zombies. The 'Oaf', as Hiei called him, was literally going around and circles, his spirit sword held out straight, cutting any zombie that dared to come near him. There was a circle of relatively clean grass where Kuwabara stood, and then the rest of the nearby area was covered with dead zombie bodies and their blood.

"Yah! You can't defeat me, you evil zombie guys!" The tall carrot-top was saying, suddenly running forward getting another zombie through the stomach. The last zombie near the two Rekai Tentai was dead.

Yuusuke quirked a brow. Kuwabara's style was different... but effective. The human turned around the saw the detective looking at him.

"Hey... Urameshi... What happened to you?"

"What do you think, Kuwabara? I got stabbed."

"Oh..." Kuwabara said, looking around, "Hey... guess what? There's no more zombies!"

Yuusuke did a tired sweep of the surrounding area. Sure enough there were no more humans that were standing besides Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Actually, _no one_ was standing besides Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oi, where's Kuronue?" Yuusuke asked his companion, seeing no sign of the chimera.

"Dunno," Kuwabara said, starting to carefully pick his way through the dead bodies.

The two Tentai began to search for the bat. The area surrounding the hideout was littered with bodies, laying all over the place. Yuusuke blinked away sleep from his eyes tiredly, all the action within the past few days was taking a toll on him. He was tired.

"There he is!" Kuwabara exclaimed, picking his way over to a limp form that resembled Kuronue, "What happened to him?"

"He... was still recovering from whatever Karasu did to him earlier... Remember?" Yuusuke said, "I bet the worst of his wounds were still healing, so I guess they reopened and he got caught with some kind of knife or something."

"Oh." The carrot-top said, leaning over the body, heaving it up and somehow managing to put the chimera on his back.

"Let's head back to the hideout," Yuusuke said, already leading the way back.

"'Kay," Kuwabara replied, he didn't have any complaints.

- - -

When the bomb exploded into his skin, a cry escaped from Youko's throat. He bit his lip as the other shoulder he possessed started to bleed too. Only, this time the wound was a bit deeper.

When the fox was finally done examining his new wound, he looked at Hiei out of the corner of his eye. The Jaganshi was tense, sneering at Karasu with hatred. Youko was slightly surprised. _He_ was the one who should be ready to rip Karasu's guts out. And then, he realized, he _did_ want to. A low growl snaked its way out into the open.

"That was a stupid move on your part, Karasu." The fox said, with a low tone.

"Whatever you say," Karasu through the warning over his shoulder, looking at the fox. The crow put on a malicious grin, "Shall we continue, then?"

Youko didn't answer, but started to concentrate on the grass beneath Karasu's feet. Extending tendrils of his youki to the grass, the blades began to sharpen and Youko made sure the blades went through the soles of the crow's shoes.

Karasu let out a small hiss of surprise when the bottoms of his feet were poked, sharply, by the grass underneath him. He jumped backward away from his spot on the grass, eyes instantly turning to the youko.

"That was a nasty little trick to play, Youko," The crow remarked, "But now it's my turn."

"Whatever you say, Karasu," Youko said, advancing slightly to the side.

The crow smiled, and without doing anything, summoned three more bombs, stationed so that they formed a triangle if connected, Youko was in the middle. Then the bombs began to move forward, inching closer every second. The fox was trapped within their triangular shape, so the fox stood still. If he couldn't get away from the attacks, he would have to take them on. He could do it...

Hopefully.

The bombs touched his body at different times, they were level with his torso area, first one on the chest, another once again on the arm, and the last one straight in the back.

Youko's eyes widened, his golden orbs shining with shock. The pain was much more than he had thought it would be. The bombs tore away at the skin, burning it where it hadn't completely been blown away. Blood began to seep out of the wounds, Youko's shirt was left in partial tatters. His flesh was exposed to the cool air, the wounds began to sting with a biting pain as the air came into contact with the flesh. Closing his eyes momentarily, Youko allowed his body to sink to his knees. He didn't put a hand to his wounds, that would only hurt more; possibly raising the chance of infection even higher.

Karasu's eyes dancing merrily at the sight of Youko down on his knees, sucking down the pain. A hiss escaped the fox, and the Jaganshi began to growl. Karasu could care less what the Jaganshi thought at the moment. His precious fox was in pain. It was so... beautiful. The kitsune's blood began to seep into his clothing, running down his arms, dripping to the ground.

Hiei, on the other hand, was not enjoying the sight _at all_, growling at the sight of the youko pushing the pain away on his knees. A look at the crow told him this was exactly what Karasu wanted to happen.

Sliding his right foot back slightly, resting a hand on the hilt of his katana, using the other to hold the sheath, the hi-youkai made a move to go after the crow.

The fox reopened his eyes, looking warily at Karasu, but not really looking at him.

Hiei did a mental count down in his mind, and then suddenly he launched forward. For a second, Karasu didn't know what had hit him, only that the fox was still on the floor and the Jaganshi... the Jaganshi!

Hiei held out his katana, bring it down at a diagonal sweep, cutting through Karasu's clothing, getting at his skin. He smirked when the cut filled up with red liquid. Holding his katana out to the side he brought his bandaged arm and punched Karasu in the just above the gut, the solar plexus.

Karasu stumbled back a few feet, the wind having been efficiently knocking out from him, but the demi-koorime was quick and came up behind the crow, brining up a leg and kicking him in the back, sending the crow forward. Hiei came around to Karasu's front again, but this time the crow was prepared. Karasu looked at Hiei's ruby-red eyes and smirked. A mix between a growl and a cry of pain escaped from the Jaganshi's throat, he had been wounded in the back by Karasu and his stupid little bombs.

Youko snapped back to reality at Hiei's cry and looked up to see Karasu getting to his feet, smiling with a rather conceited grin. The fox moving on leg to his foot was on the ground, one knee still on the grass. He put one hand down on the ground also, and used this position to help launch himself after Karasu.

The crow wasn't exactly expecting Youko's attack, and was knocked over sideways, the youko going with him. They rolled over on the ground, and finally landed with Karasu on top of the fox, hands on either side of the fox's head. Leaning forward the crow position his mouth near one of Youko's twitching ears.

"You look beautiful covered in your own blood," The crow remarked, softly whispering into the kitsune's ear. "But I want more... _All_ your blood needs to be spilled on the ground... a wonderful sight, ne?"

Lifting his head back up the crow looked at the fox's golden eyes. They were wide with some sort of fear-shock combination, and they were glaring at the crow with hatred. Karasu chuckled lightly; this was too perfect to be real.

He couldn't pass up the opportunity. He was so close to the fox...

So Karasu went back down again and captured the foxes lips in a harsh, bruising kiss. Youko's eyes widened still, and a growl rumbled from low in his throat. Hiei, who had recovered from his shock was watching the scene, his own red eyes wide with surprise.

He had _not_ been expecting that.

- - -

_I was going to have this be a really long chapter, but I decided I'd save the next part for later. First, though, there are some things I want to cover:_

1. I won't have Karasu be turning into that blonde-haired version of himself. Why? Well, because, one, I don't feel like it, and two, he looks _so_ much better as he is now. n.n;

2. Next chapter; no matter how many reviews I receive, there's no way I'll be able to lengthen the chapter out any more than what it's at now. If I do, it'll just drag on and get a bit of a boring streak to it. I'll do what I can, but no guarantees.

_So, that's that. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. It took me a total of three days ( writing about thirty minutes to an hour each day ) to complete. Then I was lazy... and it took a bit longer. Anyway. Please, have a big nice heart and review? Thank you!_


	17. End

**Disclaimer:** For the seventeenth time, _I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!_ Chill, already.

_Well, now. Long time no see, eh? A day shy of a month. Sorry about that... explanations below. Anyway. At least I'm here now, right? Ah... I had something to say, yet forgot it. Oh! Yeah. This chapter is pretty much twelve pages long - that's about five pages longer than I intended. Lucky for you. So... 112 reviews so far? Wow. 1,100 + views? Interesting. To the ten reviewers of this fic? One big fat thank you. And a cookie. Do you think that's enough? Cause I'm wondering..._

**Agent Dark Moose** Really? And do you still think I'm so wonderful with action scenes after I totally rewrote (once), mutilated (the whole thing's mutilated, but I suppose it's still 'good' to read), and reread this chapter three times more than I actually worked on it? Hm. Pfft. Last time I reviewed "A Well Too Deep" (by Fuzzy Eared. That's one awesome story,) I said "_Would it make me weird to say I don't mind gore, or violence, am quite addicted to horror, yet love short, sweet, simple, stupid fluff stories?_" I love that kind of stuff... I just can't do romance. That's why it's not a main genre, and it really only appears at the end of this fic. So, here you go.

**YokoYoukai** Such nice words! Thank you! I've also noticed you two normally review one right after the other. No Kuronue, Yuusuke, or Kuwabara in this chapter... but in the next there will be! Bad Karasu... yes. Bad. Here's the next chapter!

**Kikira-san** Oh... really? No one's said it _like that_ yet! Thanks so much! I would have posted the chapter as it was... but it was bad. So I rewrote it. I hope you enjoy this!

**Kuranga108** Not much "hitting on," because that wasn't ultimately the point of Karasu going after Kurama. See, in this fiction, Karasu thinks everything he touches or begins to fall for gets... tainted. So he destroys it so the beauty is 'preserved'... ah. I explain in the chapter. Read that!

**Bluespark** Yes... The Olympics. In London. Which got bombed. I'm going to keep my mouth shut on that topic. No, I'm American, for anyone wondering. I've got some comments about those bombings... but people would totally flame me out if I said them. Chapter seventeen now. Oh, my, three more left... Thanks for reviewing!

**Hoshiko Megami** Thanks! Well... Okay. So I didn't update soon... as least you got the chapter, right?

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo** I find your pen name so entertaining... Anyway. No, you didn't sound weird. It was a good, sweet, short, down to the point review. Thanks!

**Draechaeli** Ooh... A new reviewer! Don't we all hate cliffhangers, though?

**Ilikeyaoi** That's probably because it _was_ forced, so I agree with you whole heartedly. I'm not so good a romance..._ much_, much better at angst. You could say I took my time... ne?

**Lady Akuma** Your pen name is also interesting... I like it! Another new person! Three cheers! Unexpected in stories is good... means it's not so cliche, and that I can write unexpected things. Which I don't think I'm very good at. Ah, Karasu, causes problems, but you gotta love 'im. Thanks!

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be mild), if you don't like it, don't read it.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and not so gory but bloody fight scenes in the following chapter!

(And the fact that "Remedy" by Seether was stuck in my head every time I wrote this. Hm.)

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

**( Chapter Seventeen - End )**

-

Youko's brow suddenly furrowed. He kicked the crow off of him, and scrambled up from the ground, jumping backward about two meters, then glaring at the crow who was slowly getting up to his feet, a wide grin plastered onto his face.

Youko furiously wiped a hand across his mouth - nobody, _nobody_, especially not Karasu, could kiss him like that - to try to get the very memory of Karasu's lips off of his own. Spitting onto the ground, the fox glared at the crow. This time the glare rivaled, no, probably even surpassed Hiei's own glare.

Karasu just laughed.

This was too good to be true. And, the look on the Jaganshi's face! It was priceless. It would seem that the demi-koorime had grown a bit _attached _to the fox. It would be even more priceless to see the hi-youkai's expression when the fox was finally killed for good.

And after that? Well, the Jaganshi would have to go as well.

Hiei's jaw was clenched, visibly, hard. "Damn you." He snarled, eyes boring into Karasu's own. The crow raised a mental brow. He was slightly surprised. It would seem to him that maybe the hi-youkai wasn't just following the fox for his precious little gem... but maybe this Hiei was a bit more than 'attached' to the fox. Maybe... indeed.

This only made a wonderful thing for Karasu to pull on. Maybe this would get the fire demon riled up. Oh, no doubt the Jaganshi was already fuming, but Karasu was sure that this wasn't the smaller demon's limit. The crow's wide-smile slid into a smirk. How he loved playing around with his victims... He hadn't forgotten about Youko, oh no, but he was wondering how the fox himself would act upon this news. Sliding his violet eyes to a quick glance at the youko, then moving back towards Hiei, he began to speak.

"First I'm going to hell - mind you, those five minutes were up such a long time ago - and now I'm damned. Well, little fire demon, won't you make up your mind?" When he was greeted with silence the crow continued, "I couldn't help but to notice this, too; you seem to have grown more or less attached to our little fox over yonder, haven't you?"

The only response Karasu got that showed the opposing demon was listening to him was a twitch of the eyebrow. That was good... he was beginning to irk the fire demon.

"I mean, really now, Jaganshi, it was only a little kiss." Karasu said, a look of 'innocence' passing across his features, before sliding into a smug expression at the Jaganshi's reaction to this.

"Innocent my ass, you bastard!" Hiei snarled, taking a step closer to the crow.

"So now I'm a bastard, am I?" The crow laughed, "In fact, the way you've been reacting to this whole ordeal, I might even go as far as to say that you've become a bit _possessive_ of the youko, and be completely correct."

Youko took his eyes off of Karasu's back for a moment to look at Hiei. His brows were raised in a look of surprise. Hiei had gotten attached to him? Yeah, _right_. The demi-koorime never seemed to even show a bit of care to the fox since they met, at least not until the past few minutes while they both went up against Karasu. The fox had to say, the Jaganshi didn't seem to like it when Karasu set his bombs on him, and he looked down right pissed when Karasu kissed him... However, when the smaller youkai didn't meet his gaze, Youko frowned internally, still keeping his face expressionless yet glaring with the eyes on the outside.

If the hi-youkai didn't say anything against Karasu's assumptions... who's to say that they weren't incorrect?

The kitsune chose wisely not to say anything.

"No argument, Jaganshi?" Karasu asked, raising his brows, yet his smirk was still in place. Though, he was a little disappointed that Youko hadn't had more of a reaction... "Well, then does that mean that I'm correct?"

There was still no reply from the Jaganshi. Hiei himself was surprised. It would seem that the crow was on to something... When he felt 'torn' when Karasu injured the fox with his bombs... was that his 'attachment' shining through? What about by the river when Youko told his story to the demi-koorime? Was that attachment too? Oh, and how about when he felt that rage bubbling within him when the crow claimed the fox's lips - something that was most definitely _not_ Karasu's? What was the crow hinting at?

That Hiei... that Hiei _liked_ the fox?

Yeah, right.

With Karasu's next words, it would seem that this was _exactly_ what Karasu meant.

The crow turned his head so that he looked at Youko from the corner of his violet eyes, "It would seem that a certain _someone_ has a little crush on you, love. Isn't this, for lack of a better word, interesting?"

"I'm not your 'love.'" The fox demon said, defiantly, but he didn't say anything on Karasu's question. What was he supposed to say?

"You'll be nobody's love, given you're highly offended by the idea that you might possibly become mine. And if _I_ can't have you, for whatever the reason, well, then... When you're dead, no one will be able to love you." Karasu said, waving the fox's comment off, turning back to Hiei, "Don't get attached to a fox. They're too restless to settle down. Besides, it's not like this one will be around much longer. And when he does go, I'll make sure that I'll be the last person he sees."

Youko quirked a brow. He did _not_ feel like dying at the moment. There were too many places to rob, too many hideous demons to kill, too many places in Ningenkai that he wanted to revisit... No. He _wasn't_ going to die. He would make sure of that. It would be Karasu to leave, permanently, today.

So while the crow had his back mostly towards the fox - such a stupid move - Youko held out his palm, a leaf lazily floated to his hand, eyes glowing with approval as it's edges grew sharper, as it became less flimsy and more sturdy. It was now a weapon; something to be wary about.

Acting fast, lest Karasu grow bored with the hi-youkai, Youko threw the enhanced leaf at the crow, then jumping backwards even more, going up in the branches of a tree to watch from afar, wincing slightly as the actions caused his wounds to throb with a renewed pain. To be truthful, Youko had forgotten about the injuries the bombs left behind. He held back a sigh as warm blood began to flow down his arms, though the flow was merely a small trickle.

The crow felt the leaf approach, but didn't realize it had been tampered with. He suppressed a hiss of pain as the leaf cut through the skin of his neck, cutting of a few pieces of his dark hair in the process, then promptly fell back into its original state, fluttering to the ground with no haste. Blinking, the crow raised a hand to the wound on his neck. How... different. He hadn't been attacked with a leaf before. Or with grass, for that matter.

Then again, plant wielders weren't so common anymore... destroying Youko would mean there would be one less in the world. What a wonderful thought, for Karasu was growing less and less fond of flora as the fight progressed. No doubt he would hate any kind of plant at the end of it all. With the exception of the rose. Karasu had always been more-or-less fond of roses. Such beauty, though it had it's dangerous thorns.

Youko also had this beauty, as well as grace, a cunning mind, so many other qualities... yet Karasu wanted - needed - to destroy him. Anything and everything that he had somehow managed to fall for must be terminated.

Why?

Well, because. Simply because. He had no use for weaknesses, exactly what admiring something did to one. And, after all, everything Karasu touched always managed to somehow become tainted... ugly... tarnished. It was best to destroy them, so they wouldn't be subject to this exposure.

The beauty was preserved in death... and death itself was beautiful.

Turning around swiftly, he glared when he found Youko gone. He looked in the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of white or silver within all the green. No such luck. The crow frowned, selected a certain tree, and watched it burst into flames. He gave himself a satisfied smile, and moved on to a different tree.

Youko flinched slightly when the tree right next to the one he was in burst into the flames. He couldn't physically feel the tree's pain, but he felt the mental tug of the plants calling for his assistance. The fox forced himself to stay put. He couldn't risk giving up his position just yet. When Karasu set his eyes on the tree the youko was in, the fox braced himself, ready to launch out of the forest and back into the clearing in a heartbeat. And he did, but not because the tree was victim to Karasu's power, but because the crow had been distracted just before he had the chance to set the tree to flames.

Hiei had sprung at the crow when his back had been turned, using his flat palm to throw Karasu forward. Leaping over the crow now on the ground, Hiei landed on his feet and turned around, facing his opponent.

"_Shut the fuck up_," He snarled at the dark-haired demon, who was getting to his knees, before him. Karasu titled his head to the side ever-so-slightly, hair falling over his face. Said demon didn't speak a word, didn't move an inch, didn't even blink.

Cool, mocking violet eyes locked onto flaming red ones.

Karasu allowed his lips to curl into a scornful smile. He let his eyelids blink once, twice, rapidly then becoming still once more. Across the way, on the other end of the clearing, Youko sucked in a breath as the clearing became deathly quiet. Looking intently between the two dark-haired demons a little ways ahead of him, the fox noticed when Hiei jerked his head to the right, so fast he wasn't sure if he really saw it. And then the hi-youkai did it again, Youko understood - a signal.

A 'go'.

He flicked both of his ears twice, one after another, sliding a hand through his mane of silvery locks casually, pulling out a seed.

Holding it in his hand, he smirked when fine strands of grass sprouted, encasing his hand in a glove-like weapon; the grass extending from beyond his fingers, edges of the extra grass razor-sharp, the point was deadly. And when Youko tested his creation by using the tip of his sword-like glove made of grass by nicking himself on the wrist, he held in a hiss of pleasure and pain. This would do the job. Perfect. For the time being, anyway.

Karasu raised a brow when Hiei snorted, looking at something past his head. What did the Jaganshi find so entertaining _now_? He instinctively looked back behind him when the little demi-koorime flitted from view, then reappeared a few meters away, looking at the crow with an expectant expression. What the hell was the Jaganshi so anxious for?

The only thing he saw for the briefest of seconds when he looked down was green. Then the green _thing_ came closer, swiping diagonally one way, and then suddenly the other. Karasu's eyes widened when he realized what exactly was happening.

The damn fox was using _more_ grass to attack him, they were moving backwards with each slash of the grass sword. Each time when the grass came to strike down again creating a new abrasion, the cuts stung. They weren't exactly deep, but they were long and had the unfortunate ability to sting like hell - like when you get yourself cut on normal grass, or paper.

Thrusting his hand out without thinking, as to try to stop the blows, the crow willed the grass to smolder and burn a horrible death, and it did. He of course paid, the grass sword getting him one more time across his palm where he had reached out to stop the strikes.

Youko also paid for attacking the crow, the fire that was burning his precious sword spread quickly. He called the plant to recede back into the form of a seed, but not before his hand was effectively singed. He winced when he moved it about, the burns hurt. Not as bad as the damage the bombs left, though, as _they _were now throbbing around the blackened skin where the bombs hadn't entirely managed to blow skin and flesh away.

Karasu felt his back pressed against a tree, he mentally kicked himself for allowing to be cornered like this. He sent a nasty glare to the Jaganshi, then to the fox who was regarding the crow with a malicious look, one hand resting against the tree, the other one - the singed one - hanging by his side.

The crow smirked as he brought out a leg, knocking the fox down, then kicked him again, sending him across the clearing. The kitsune landed in a small cloud of dust, biting his lip.

The familiar coppery taste flooded his mouth when he landed on the ground harshly, he spat on the ground and sat up, not bothering to wipe the crimson substance from his lips. Karasu rather enjoyed this image. The red stood out brilliantly against Youko's pale skin color.

Suddenly the feeling of exhaustion flooded through the youko. He felt the tingling of tiredness creep up on him. Shaking his head vigorously, he was back on his feet soon enough to see Hiei attacking the crow with punches and kicks, Karasu able to effectively block off all of them.

Youko sighed out loud with fatigue. He really hadn't wanted to run into Karasu anymore during his lifetime. Though this time wasn't as bad as the last, it was still draining on the fox. He really hadn't slept in a while, not even before Karasu had suddenly barged into the front room of the hideout. Then he had been thinking...

Pushing away any thoughts of sleep and pain, the youko ran forward to join the battle. As soon as the fox arrived, Hiei took out his sword and slashed one way or another, while Karasu ducked, and Youko punched, kicked, and occasionally called up a pointy or sharp plant to poke the crow in the back.

Karasu spun around, to face the fox, and set his hand on the kitsune's chest. Youko slid backwards on his feet as a bomb exploded, ripping away the protective clothing he wore. The fox's garments were made of youki - therefor the bomb didn't do as much damage as it could have done, but the clothing was torn, and a small flow of blood starting to drip downward as the skin _had_ been burnt away, but the flesh was mostly unharmed.

'_Dammit, fox, this isn't working._' Youko heard Hiei in his head. Brushing aside the though that someone was _in his mind_, the fox ducked a wild swing of the katana, and hit the back of the crows legs, causing Karasu to stumble and trip, falling to the ground. **1**

'_Really?_' The kitsune replied, sarcastically, '_Jump back... I'm going to try something._'

Hiei let his eyes meet the youko's for a split second, and then he jumped backwards, as did the fox, leaving Karasu. The kitsune closed his eyes then opened them, leaves from the forest surrounding them came shooting into the clearing, blurs of dark and light green, all headed straight for the crow.

Karasu saw the leaves coming and held out a hand, each and every leaf incinerating mere centimeters before coming into contact with his face, then falling to the grassy clearing floor, smouldering and crumbling to ashes.

"You'll have to do better than that." The crow remarked, getting back up to his feet.

Hiei snorted, eyeing the crow dangerously. He sheathed his bloody katana and reached up, throwing off his black cloak which was torn in many places and beginning to get caked with blood. With the long sleeves of the cloak no longer concealing it, it became apparent that his right arm was covered in a long, white ward, with the appearance of a bandage.

Using his left hand to clumsily untie the bandage-like ward, both Youko and Karasu watched in mild fascination as bit by bit a long tattoo was revealed on Hiei's arm. The tattoo had the appearance of a dragon, it snaked around the limb, it's head appearing just before reaching the back of the hand. The white cloth fell to the ground.

Youko raised a brow, and Karasu merely licked a bleeding scrape on his arm - courtesy of the fire apparition's katana.

And then the tattoo started to smoke - Youko's mouth fell slightly open, and Karasu raised a brow. With the light grey, almost invisible, smoke seemingly floating of the dragon on Hiei's arm, it began to glow a black color, slightly tinted with purple. Hiei's expression remained schooled, and he looked over his arm.

It had many scars running along it - some from before the dragon, most from after it. Most from because of it. The creature-like attack proved to be such a hard thing to control... It had taken Hiei weeks to make it listen to his commands. Even still, it took so much willpower to contain the beast's fury and will to do as it pleased, despite the fact that it had agreed to listen to Hiei's commands... _some_ of the time, that he had to 'punish' it. A few hacks across the good 'ole arm with his katana usually worked.

Because of this, using the attack took up much of his power and energy. He knew that after he used the dragon, he would probably instantly fall backward - sound asleep, or most likely unconscious, if not just minutes after. He might have been able to stay up ten to thirty minutes after the dragon was released, but with the wounds Hiei was currently sporting, there was no way this would be possible.

In fact, he wasn't exactly sure if he had enough energy to control the dragon...

What if he simply didn't have enough energy... what if it changed it's meant target from Karasu to Youko? Then again, what did Hiei care? They were both demons that had taken up his precious time. They were both demons that had managed to annoy him. But Youko... had earned Hiei's respect. Not in his mannerisms, nor his attitude or ways, but because of his superior control over plants, and his ability to fight, and to continue fighting. Also the air of which the fox had around him... and air of confidence and superiority. Not to mention the fact that it seemed that he and the kitsune were literally meant to fight side by side.

When they had been punching, kicking, slashing, and attacking Karasu together... not only had they fought so well together - each knowing where the other was going to attack just before they did - but they also covered each other. When Karasu would lash out at one, the other would attack from a different angle, stopping the attack before it had the chance to do any damage at all. This didn't always work, Hiei could feel bruises forming as he stood there, but it was highly effective all the same.

And as much as Hiei _hated_ to admit it... he really wasn't looking forward to seeing the fox dead. He couldn't quite put his finger on why... But he had an idea. And this idea scared the living shit out of him. This idea _could not_ be possible.

Shaking his head mentally, Hiei raised his arm, aiming it at the crow.

"You _will_ go to hell - now. You _are_ a bastard." Blinking his red eyes a few times rapidly, Hiei began to focus his energy solely onto the dragon. He felt the energy rippling through his fingers, spreading throughout his whole arm. The temperature in the clearing rose with Hiei's energy. The sweat that had already begun to break out on Youko's brow increased.

Karasu raised his other brow, his own mouth falling agape.

And then he started to laugh. It was the type of maniacal laughter of the insane... It wasn't the standard evil-villain chortle, either. **2**Youko slide his eyes from their transfixed state on Hiei's arm to the crow's laughing face.

Karasu through his head back and his body shook as he began to get his chuckles under control. Moving his head back to the normal level, he eyed Hiei. His fierce violet eyes mocking. Though now they had a glint to them... Something was different.

"Me, go to hell? Oh, I'd like to think so, Jaganshi! But I doubt it'll be now! What are you going to do? Sic your precious little _tattoo_ on me? So frightening! Why are you so eager to finish me off? Do you want to protect your prized fox over yonder?" The dark-haired demon shook his head, "Don't even try! I've told you so many times, little fire demon! I'm going to _kill_ that little kitsune, with a big reputation!"

Turning around, the crow position his palm so that it was facing towards Youko. Right before the fox's eyes, green bombs appeared everywhere around him. They completely surrounded him, front, back, and both sides.

Sparing Hiei only a quick glance, the crow's mouth turned upwards into a victorious smirk. Without twitching a muscle, the bombs inched forward only slightly before they stopped and began to explode, whether they were near the fox or not. One of the bombs was so close to the youko, that he could feel the heat radiating off of it. Said weapon happened to be right by his left hand. There was only one other this close to the fox, and it would have been staring him right in the eye, if it had any eyes itself. He had to look cross-eyed to see it.

The fox bit his lip when one by one they exploded, tearing into his flesh, burning away the skin that hadn't managed to incinerate. His protective clothing only did so much, and it was slowly but surely being coated with red and ripped away by the force of the mini explosions.

The pure agony brought the injured fox down to his knees. The force of the release of power behind the bombs created a hot, smokey breeze. Youko's silvery hair flew about him, his clothing (or what was left of it, anyway) pulling against his body as the wind pushed it around. It was like a fire was burning strongly, running up, down, all over his body, while at the same time somebody was sticking needles in every single bit of exposed flesh. He tried in vain to contain the cry of pure pain that ripped through his throat, tearing itself out of his mouth and out into the open.

The pain was so intense that it blinded his eyesight, he only saw black, and then he saw everything. His blood was still splattering on the ground, the previously brilliant green grass, or what was left of it, was now a dark crimson color. His white clothing now looked like it was red with white spots. His left hand that the bomb had been so close to - nearly touching it - had only remnants of flesh, how the tendons were still there holding the bones in his fingers together Youko didn't know. It was quite miraculous how they too hadn't been burnt or incinerated when the bomb exploded. But the sight of his exposed pearly white bones, with only bits of flesh, clinging perilously onto the skeletal structure of his hand and blood flowing from everywhere, the fox felt extremely sick to his stomach, and extremely dizzy and tired. He had always had a vivid imagination... he could just picture how he must look to the crow and to Hiei. **3**

Said hi-youkai was staring at the fox, wide-eyed in horror and shock. Somehow the kitsune had managed to bend over on his knees, and was clutching his scorched and wounded arms to his bloodied chest. Blood was everywhere, and the faint smell of burnt flesh reached Hiei's sensitive nose. The sight of dead, blackened skin, exposed muscle clenching and unclenching as the fox tensed and un-tensed his body (in what Hiei assumed was an extremely futile way to stop the pain), and meat made Hiei himself gag.

The youko's mouth was still open, a silent scream still coming through. His eyes were closed so tightly... he felt so dizzy... so tired... so... so... in pain. It still seemed to tear at him, biting... burning...

_Karasu... that bastard. That fucking bastard..._

The thought was unanimous between the two demons that opposed the crow.

Then Youko noticed that there was one single bomb that Karasu hadn't set off yet. It was the one still staring him in the face. If he moved his head, it followed his movements.

"I see you noticed this bomb... eh?" Karasu asked, with a sickeningly cheery voice. He was elated that his bombs had gone off so cleanly. The kitsune was clearly in agony, for even when he moved his head to see if the bomb would follow, it was a short and jerky motion.

The picture of beauty the fox was now... Karasu had created it. Every drop of blood on the ground, on the fox's body... Every piece of clothing that was torn or crimson... He'd done it. He was proud of it, too. So... perfect. Even the grass in the part of the clearing where the youko was had been burnt away - something the crow silently enjoyed.

"I haven't set that one off... and I don't intend to, either." He went on, violet eyes still sweeping over the fox's injured form, "You see... you're face... It'd really be such a pity to lose, you know? It's gotten you so far in the world. In all the worlds, really. The most infamous thief in Makai and Rekai - ever. You've even got _ningen books_ written about you and your 'legendary heists,' along with that chimera bat. Wouldn't it be sad if everyone's last view of you was with your precious face mangled? But I'd like to think that I'm not so evil... See? I'm sparing you your greatest treasure, Youko. Hm... I might not go to hell after all, ne, Jaganshi?"

Youko raised his head, and squinted in the light of the glowing green bomb at Karasu. His voice came out hoarse, and it hurt to talk - from all the screaming.

"You're sick... and insane..." The fox spoke around clenched teeth.

"You really think so? Sick and... _insane_, was that? I'm flattered... I've been called psychotic before - mental, even, but not exactly 'insane.'"

Hiei set his mouth into a grim line... and then he smirked. His arm was still raised, still positioned to hit the crow. He was _positive_ that he would not miss. The dragon would hit Karasu head on... Right in the chest. For, when the crow mocked the power of this creature, it had deeply set it off. It might have been a small bit of name calling... but the dragon had no patience and no tolerance when it's power was being underestimated.

The smoke hazily drifting off from his glowing arm increased. The energy surging through his arm gather in the shape of the dragon - it seemed to just lift up off from the hi-youkai's arm. It shimmered in the light of the sun. The contrast between the dark beast and the bright yellow sun was great.

Karasu glanced over at the Jaganshi. Something in the middle of his stomach squirmed slightly... But the crow ignored it. The little fire demon simply couldn't defeat him. Maybe if he was more angry... However, he still doubted it. The little demon was just that, _little_. It was so unlikely that the hi-youkai could control the creature, much less keep his aim steady.

Turning his insane gaze back to the kitsune, he smirked. The fox was looking at him, but those golden eyes were lacking the certain light to them that made them so... fierce, and intimidating. Now the almighty Youko Kurama just looked... defeated and broken, kneeling on the scorched ground.

"The almighty Youko Kurama indeed," Karasu thought aloud, "You look down right pathetic now, fox. Where's your little chimera friend? He ditched you, and instead you got this weak little fire demon koorime half-breed. And you... A pure silver youko. Most likely the last one left. How... rare. I shall have to take some of your silvery locks before I do away with your body, permanently. There must be something other than rumors to remember you by...

"Youko Kurama. The great thief, the most cunning of them all... Able to seduce any demon or human, male or female, ugly or beautiful. Such a whore... You really are useless without all your precious titles. Where would you be without them? A pathetic, weak urchin. No... probably killed for your fur. I don't want that, though. I want to see you _dead_. Imagine what people would say when they found out - Karasu was the one who killed _the_ Youko Kurama. Soon I'll be _the_ Karasu...

"But, unlike you... I'll be more. I won't reduce myself to a whore with only titles and hundreds whom you've left in the bed... Killed. I'll kill more. But I don't just want to see you dead... It's been so... heavenly to kill you, love. You look so beautiful... so broken and frail... What... was that a flash of anger? Why, _yes_, Youko. I've gone and called you weak and pathetic. Broken and frail... a _who_-"

Karasu never got the chance to finish his sentence. As soon as Hiei felt the power of the dragon rise up to its full capacity... he let it go.

"JAOU ENSATSU KOKU RYUU HA!"

But still, in the mere seconds before the swirling black and purple tinted dragon was unleashed, Youko managed to rise clumbsily to his feet, and stumble backwards. His previously blank golden eyes were on fire - blazing with hatred and fury.

How _dare_ Karasu speak about him - _to him_ - like that! _Nobody_ downed Youko Kurama, and if they did, they were sure to perish. He had promised himself a long time ago that if he ever met Karasu again, he was die. Here the crow was, his eyes glittering at him like small, violet gems, tinged with insanity. They laughed at his situation, at his weakness. They called him names...

_Weak... Pathetic... Broken... Frail... Whore... Coward... Urchin... Worthless... Useless... Mine..._

If only he still had some amount of youki... He stood swaying on his feet, eyes scanning the area. The crow, laughing, the hi-youkai, getting ready to kill the crow... The hi-youkai! Hiei! The golden eyes found the small demon's black, tattered cloak. Inside the pocket... Inside the pocket was his rose... But his face fell. It was probably that youki that was keeping him on his feet - and he was just barely doing that. Still, there had to be some left. _Had_ to be.

Pulling at the dwindling supply of energy enclosed within the rose that lay inside of Hiei's cloak pocket, he focused back to the crow. Youko's golden eyes locked onto the place where his seed, though it wasn't a seed anymore, was. It had to have grown throughout the fight, he'd been feeding it bits of youki at a time. It should be ready. _Had_ to be ready.

Gathering every last piece of energy in the rose, the fox turned it all over to the seed within Karasu's body. Right by his heart.

"SHIMANEKI SOU!"

The words came out just as Hiei's dragon charged at the crow. It's black and purple body was long, and moved quickly, it's red eyes were glowing with anger. Just as the seed without Karasu's body burst into full bloom, the dragon hit the crow full force, all in a quick blast of black energy, the crow's body was ripped apart, limb by limb, piece by piece. Each and every single bit of Karasu's torn body was then consumed by the flames of ki that made up the dragon. The ground around the crow was torched black, and the force of impact with the two creature's, as well as with Youko's plant, flung the other two demons in the clearing backward.

Hiei flew back, and landed on the hard ground. The youko was pushed backward, square into the truck of a nearby tree. The tree bent in the trunk where the fox had it, it's bark on the opposite side of the impact splintering as the fox's body left an imprint on the tree. After hitting it, the kitsune slid down to the base of the plant, his body limp. Hiei struggled to sit up against the fierce hot, dusty wind that blew from the force of the dragon's sheer power.

What he saw was, first, Youko slid to the ground unconscious. Then the kitsune's body changed - white fur began to sprout out of the skin, arm and legs shortened and became more canine-like. The youko's ears and tail stayed in place at the rest of his body morphed into the shaped of a fox. Then he saw Karasu. Or... rather what was left of him, a bunched of ashes that was quickly being scattered by the wind. The ground from where Karasu was standing and twenty feet out, in all directions, was scorched black, turning gray around the edges.

The demi-koorime reached out for his cloak, which had been blown not even three feet away from him. Throwing it over his shoulder, he slowly got to his feet.

The dragon hadn't been that hard to control, this time. Hiei knew it was because the creature agreed with Hiei's target, and had eyes for no one else. Still, the effort of summoning and containing the dragon until it was ready to go took up massive amounts of energy, leaving Hiei with barely any left.

He walked, with no haste, simply because he couldn't walk any faster, to the fox. The youko, even though he was in his animalistic form, was seriously wounded. His fur was beginning to coat with the red liquid that oozed out from under his silvery coat. The spots where Karasu had set his deadly bombs on the fox were still there. Those the size of them had shrunken with the fox's body, the amount and severity of them stayed the same.

Arms shaky with fatigue, Hiei scooped the wounded fox up. Some of the injuries had stopped bleeding, Youko's demon blood already healing them, but the most recent ones were still wet with crimson liquid that seeped over the kitsune's silvery fur and began to reach Hiei's already bloody arms.

He didn't exactly know if he would make it to the hideout... but he was going to try. Starting at a run, though it was extremely slow compared to how fast he could have normally gone, the fire demon set out in what he hoped was the right direction. He himself was just barely awake. His arms were covered in bruises, and though it seemed Karasu only used his bombs on the youko, the single one he used on Hiei was throbbing painfully. As his body moved, any healing that had begun was quickly undone as the demon felt the warm substance slide down his lower back.

He then noticed that his shirt was almost completely blown away from when he first released the dragon... but he didn't care. He knew they must look like quite the odd pair running slowly through the woods. He didn't care. He had to get to the hideout... but not just for himself.

The fox in his arms was alive... but if he lost any more blood, he wouldn't be for long.

If the fox died... then even with his own death, Karasu would have achieved his goal. Killing Youko Kurama.

Hiei _did_ care about that - Karasu was _not_ going to win. Hiei smirked... after all the comments and arguments over it, it now seemed so stupid and trivial that he and the crow had fought over it... But that didn't matter. Hiei had been correct. There was no doubt.

Karasu had gone to hell.

- - -

_Oh, man, am I sick with this chapter. I mean, I think it's okay and all... sort of, but I'm so tired of having to write it, rewrite it, and reread it. If something's wrong with it, it won't be fixed. Count on it. I'm not going to work on it anymore. But, huzzah, it's finally finished! Woot. Anyway. I've got some notes to do... So here they are:_

**1** - You know when you kick a person in the back of the leg (the opposite side of the knee) the leg kind of gives way? You know how when you kick both of the back of the legs, the legs give away and you fall forward? Exactly. Try it to someone who won't get to pissed at you... cause I find it hilarious.

**2** - C'mon, you know what I mean. The typical 'evil dude' laugh. Muwhahaha... Buwhahaha... That.

**3** - Totally possible. Once upon a time I was going to kick something but my little toe got caught on the doorframe. It popped the toe out of place and almost tore the thing off. Needless to say, it didn't come off, I managed to get it back into place, but not after I lost my vision and hit my head on the sink counter, and sit heavily on the toilet until I could see again (I was in the bathroom at the time). If that happens, ignore what your parents say and just go see the damn doctor. Mine made me walk around at school (and gym) painfully. I got asked many times if I broke the toe. Oh, and to this day it's slightly... crooked, or something like that. Back to my point, totally possible... but you'd probably black out instead of getting your vision back. Oh well. It's my story. Remember that, please.

_So. That's over with. Eh... Yeah. Oh, yes! My excuses! Just for the heck of it, I'll list them. The Harry Potter book (took me a whole nine hours to read, not to shabby), brother, mother, friends, stupid computer, writers block, boredom, laziness, absolutely no will to write, what so ever, Gaia, other people with awesome stories of which they've been updating and I reading them, and, of course, laziness. Again. So, yell at me for late chapters... hey, I deserve it. This was a long bunch of notes. Ah, well, see you next chapter. Hopefully that won't take a month to write. It shouldn't, anyway. This is _not_ the last chapter, by the way._

_Well, as always, please leave behind a review, from the kindness of your... heart... Ha, right. Say whatever. Thanks!_


	18. Rocks and Wounds

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. I have disclaimed for eighteen chapters. It's hard... -sigh- but, no, I don't own the Yu Yu show. Darn it.

THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET, PEOPLE!

_So... yeah. That really wasn't what you'd call 'soon,' was it? Ha! It was longer than a month! I'm so horrible. I'm sorry. Really, I am. And this chapter is short. Well, that couldn't be helped, really, it just didn't want to go on any longer. Well, anyway. Here's the update! And, thank you;_

**Ilikeyaoi**,** Lady Akuma**, **Bluespark**, **Nyte Kit**, **Hoshiko Megami**, **kikira-san**, **YokoYoukai**, **Kitsune Kit**, **IwuvMyKenshyPoo**, **bishienoaibou**, **tenkage onna**, **Agent Dark Moose**, **Kari Ishikawa**, **RinsDarkMagician**.

Thank you call so much! Oh, and Agent Dark Moose; I can't believe you stopped writing YYH. Ah, that kinda sucks!

**WARNING:**

1. This story will contain Shonen-Ai in **later chapters **(will be light), if you don't like it, don't read it. Though, it's really not that bad. You'll see, later.

2. Rated for reasons: Language and not so gory but bloody fight scenes in the following chapter!

_You have been warned!_

-

**CAPTURED**

-

**( Chapter Eighteen - Rocks and Wounds )**

-

"Aw..." Yuusuke moaned, leaning against a wall, bringing a tired arm to wipe his sweaty brow, "This sucks. A lot. I don't feel like moving _that_ mess. Heh... I don't even think I could. I'm beat."

Kuwabara gave the chimera on the ground, Kuronue, a quick glance and sighed looking at his other friend. The bat was still unconscious. The Tentai sighed, "It's your own fault, Urimeshi. You didn't _have_ to blow all the rocks up and block the doorway, ya know!"

"Yes I did, so!" Yuusuke defended himself, "Did you _want_ Keiko to die?"

"She's _your_ girlfriend."

"... What about Koenma, Genkai, Botan... Shizuru?" Yuusuke winked at his companion, "Or what about Yukina, eh? Did you want them zombie dudes to kill her off?"

Kuwabara crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No zombies would kill Yukina-darling! I'd protect her with my life! More than _you_ can say."

"I'd defend Keiko, too!"

"To the death...?"

"Do you doubt me? Of course, to the death!"

"Right."

"Shut up. Now—how do we get back down there to the others?"

Kuwabara squinted his eyes at the rocky blockade in front of them. It was still blocking the entrance to the lower levels of the hideout. Their rocky grey hue looked darker in the beaten house. There didn't seem to be a single space that the rock hadn't gotten to. He couldn't see through even a tiniest hole, down the stairs leading to the others.

"Well," He said, after a minute of rather pointless staring, "You did a pretty good job of blowin' up the rock-wall. I don't see how we're gonna get through that."

"Heh... Yeah, thanks. Though, that really isn't a good thing. Maybe it was a bit too good of a shot... I mean, I wanted to keep the bad guys out and all, but how do the good guys get back in?"

"Dunno. I'm not the strategist."

"And I am?"

"Guess we don't have one. I wonder how come we haven't died yet, then, on those stupid missions? Or even at the bar in that demon-human city over there!"

"Yeah. I betcha that Kuronue could figure this out... he played thief with that fox-boy. Too bad he's not awake when we really could use his help." Yuusuke said. "This sucks."

"D'ya think the others heard you blowin' up the wall?" Kuwabara asked, something working together in his brain.

"It_ was_ kinda loud... I mean, like a rock slide or something. I guess so, why?" Yuusuke said, glancing at his tall orange-haired friend, then back to the rocks in their way. "You got a plan or somethin', Kuwabara?" The question was asked somewhat cynically.

"Maybe... D'ya think that the others would come to see what had happened? Cause, I mean, I'm sure that Shizuru would want to know what the hell was goin' on up here, you know? And Koenma, too..."

"So... you think they're on the other side of the rocks?" Kuwabara nodded, Yuusuke continued, "...Yeah. I guess they might be. Think they can hear us or something?"

"I don't know. Prob'ly not. Rock's thick and there's pretty much no holes in this... uh, barrier... so if we were louder? Maybe you should shout."

"Why me? I'm the one with the hole in the stomach!"

"That's happened to you before, though. And it's not that big." Kuwabara pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Yuusuke retorted, "I'm an injured person! You should save me from all strenuous work! A hole in the stomach is a damned hole in the stomach!"

"Strenuous work? Do you even know what that _means_? And how is yelling strenuous?"

"... Makes your voice go hoarse. And, ha ha ha. Very funny, Kuwabara."

"Urameshi...! Fine. But next time, you have to do it."

Yuusuke agreed—how many times would something like _this_ happen? It couldn't be very likely.

Yes, and that was exactly Yuusuke's reasoning and point... not that Kuwabara realized it.

-

"Well, then!" Botan said, sounding ever optimistic.

"Well, then." Koenma repeated, staring at the issue before him, "_I'm _going to have to fix this, aren't I?"

"Probably." Botan smiled, "Think you'll get in trouble?"

"No... but how are we going to get _around_ all those rocks? Some of them are like boulders! They block off at least a meter or two of stairway—we can't get in contact with Yuusuke or the others this way."

"Can't go under it, can't go above it, obviously can't go through or around it, so you've got to..." Botan trailed off. Koenma gave her a light glare.

"Now's not the time for that, Botan." He said, taking a step forward to feel the many different sized rocks blocking their way, "So, Shizuru. You heard an explosion of some sort and came to investigate. What you found was this, and that was a while ago, correct?"

Kuwabara Shizuru nodded her brunette head, leaning against the wall.

"You could hear something going on in the house before that, too... But it's gone now." She added, shrugging.

"What was it?" Keiko asked, her hands clasped and pulled close to her chest, "Was Yuus... Were Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei... and the other two... okay...?"

Shizuru fixed her friend with one of her many stares, this one looked slightly exasperated, "I don't know," She answered.

"But..." Keiko sighed.

"It's okay..." Yukina murmured, "We're all worried about what's going on out there. I'm sure that they are fine."

"Yes. I guess so, but it's _Yuusuke_ and _Kuwabara_ with two _legendary thieves_!"

"Kazuma and Yuusuke can take care of themselves." Shizuru said, managing to make her voice sound completely calm and not at all worried.

"Shizuru's right." Genkai's voice, "They've both got damned thick skulls on their heads. And sitting here talking about them won't do anything. We have to get _out_ of here... clear away those rocks."

"That's a wonderful idea, but _how_?" Koenma said, "We don't have anyone who can move these things!" He moved a finger, indicating some rather large looking boulders.

"Do you underestimate me, Koenma?" Genkai said, voice low.

"I..." Koenma faltered, looking over at the small, old woman. On the outside she was just so... _old_, but somehow rough at the same time. But, then again, this was Genkai. You never exactly knew with her. And, of _course_, she was female. To sum _that_ gender up in one word, Koenma didn't have to look very far. The other people of the feminine variety in the group gave him perfect examples of this practically everyday.

Women were totally _unpredictable_. Genkai was most certainly not some moldy old man...

"No," Koenma replied, at last, "I don't underestimate you, Genkai. It's just that... You're... I mean, really, now... Never mind."

The old woman with the faded pink hair raised a brow, the corners of her frowning lips twitching, just ever so slightly.

"That's what I thought." She said, "I'm going to think. Don't talk to me. No questions, either." She said, casting Keiko a glance, and another to Koenma.

"Okay, then!" Botan piped up, "Now that we've got that covered—"

"Shizuru... Shizuru... Yukiiiina! Can you hear me?"

The volume of the words was severely cut... but it was no mistake to Shizuru as to who was calling her and the ice maiden's name. Besides, nobody else said it like 'Yukiiiina!' quite like her younger brother could.

"That'd be Kazuma," She announce to the group, though her voice didn't exactly sound thrilled or excited. Just... Shizuru-like. "I always knew that someday his annoying, loud voice would come to _some_ use."

"Oh!" Botan, "Do you think he could here us if we shouted, too?"

"Don't start screaming." Genkai said, "I'm still thinking."

"Botan... Koenma... Genkai, Keiko... Can you here me over there? Are ya there? Answer me!"

"Kazuma-san... I wonder if Yuusuke-san is with him?" Yukina murmured, her crimson eyes staring fixedly at the rocky blockade, "I wonder if they're badly hurt... Should I get some supplies, Genkai-san?"

"No." Genkai said, "They'll live the walk down to the first-aid room. That's what they get for blowing up the wall."

Yukina nodded, and let a small sigh escape. Botan shook her head, smiling. Ever so typical was Genkai.

"Damnit, guys...! Are you there? See... we've got some wounded people over here!" The calls were sadly faint... but they could pick out the words fine anyway. Like Shizuru said, Kuwabara's loud voice did have it's uses.

"Wounded people!" Keiko gasped, "I hope it's not too serious. I hope Yuusuke's _alive_ this time." She shot Koenma a nasty glance.

"I think I'll go down to the first-aid room, anyway." Yukina said, turning to head back down the stairs, "To get everything ready... Is this okay?" Her question was directed at Genkai.

"Go," Genkai said, "And if you here any loud noises within, say, three to five minutes... Don't worry. We'll be down soon after that."

Yukina didn't question her elderly friends' words, and hurried down the passageway, disappearing into the shadows of the underground hideout.

"Loud noises." Koenma repeated, his eyes narrowed and he looked toward the older woman, "What kind of 'loud noises' are you talking about? You're not going to blow up _more_ rocks, are you?"

"Shut up and move, if you don't want to get ripped from limb to limb in this process." Ever blunt.

"But—!"

"_Move it_, Koenma!" Genkai barked.

Koenma gave a light sniff at being ordered around—he was the _Prince of Rekai_, for crying out loud!—and moved to stand slightly behind the old human woman.

Genkai looked at Keiko, Shizuru having already subtly maneuvered her way farther down the fall, stopping when she was a few feet behind the older psychic.

"You, too," Genkai said.

Keiko's worried brown eyes swept across the woman's face, then hurried to join Shizuru by the wall, Botan on the older Kuwabara's other side.

"Okay, then." The psychic continued, "you might want to cover your ears... either that or your face." The others not-so-wisely chose to protect their faces instead of their ears. "Good. Now, _try_ not to scream... it only adds to the noise."

Without telling anyone what she was doing, Genkai focused the energy in her body. She might have been an 'old hag,' but she was an 'old hag' who knew how to blow away some puny old rocks. She almost thought about yelling over to Yuusuke and Kuwabara to watch out... but decided against it. They would probably deserve it later on.

Muttering "Rei Gan" under her breath, Genkai released the energy that had gathered around the tip of her index finger, creating a light blue glow of reiki.

The energy shot forward, coming into contact with the rocks mere milliseconds after being released from the psychic's hold. Bits and pieces of rock flew in every direction, some coming back towards Genkai and the others, but most of the chucks flying in the direction the reiki was heading; straight toward Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

The force of the two, rock and energy, meeting was enough to push Genkai backwards, sending both her and the other four tumbling down the narrow stairwell. The noise was like a deafening boom, Keiko reached to cover her ears, a high scream mixing in with the sound of rubble moving, disintegrating, breaking up and apart. Botan let out a strange wild yelp. Genkai, Koenma, and Shizuru kept their jaws clenched, and finally dared to open their eyes a bit to see what had become of the blockade opposing them.

It had been nearly completely blown away.

Pieces of rock still hugged the wall, but the Rei Gan had created a small passageway between the opposing sides of rock-wall. A thin, hazy bout of muddy colored smoke began drifting toward the house part of the hideout, and from there wherever there was a way to get out into the open; under the sky where the wind would carry it away.

"Damn," The first to speak was Shizuru, "You didn't have to scream so loud." She told Keiko, then turned to Genkai, "And _you_ could have warned us, you know. I'd rather have covered my ears. That was _loud_."

"Yes..." Koenma agreed, getting up from his uncomfortable spot on the stairs, dusting himself off in various places, "It would be nice to have a _warning_ next time."

Keiko looked sheepishly toward Shizuru, "Sorry," She said, "But like you said... it was loud. I... couldn't help myself."

"Obviously," Shizuru drawled, pushing herself to a standing position. Keiko and Genkai followed suit.

"You're living," The oldest human among them muttered, "And did you have any other, _better_ ideas?"

"I suppose we didn't." Koenma sighed, "Though now there'll be less for me to take care of when I get back to Rekai."

"Oh... dear. That was rather uncomfortable, though, you have to admit." Botan piped up, brushing a few bits of gravel off of her now dirty pink kimono, "At least those nasty rocks are gone! Now... to find Yuusuke and Kuwabara!"

"Yes!" Keiko agreed, hurrying towards the house.

"No..." a cough, "need to..." another cough.

"What the hell was that?" Yuusuke shouted, pushing rocks off of his bruising body. His wound, he couldn't remember if there were more... had begun to bleed again after he and Kuwabara had been blown backwards into wooden wall that had been behind them. Needless to say, with the force of both Yuusuke and Kuwabara hitting it, the wall had broken quite nicely. You can be sure that when Koenma saw that, he gave Yuusuke and Kuwabara a groan and a bit of a lecture, too. Involved some screaming, Botan would recall.

"Yuusuke!" Keiko cried out, completely happy and relieved, "You're alive!"

"Yeah... ain't that somethin' amazin'?"

"So... smokey..." Kuwabara choked out, having breathed in quite a bit of the dusty smoke-like substance still lingering in the air.

"And so is Kazuma. Wonderful." Shizuru said, saying that she was relieved in her own little way.

"You could sound more grateful, ya know! We totally saved your butts!" Before Shizuru could retort with some clever remark, Kuwabara did a quick intake of who was standing around them.

Botan, Koenma, Genkai, Keiko, Shizuru... Where was his dearest Yukina-darling? And that was exactly his next concern.

"Where's Yukina?"

"Down there," Genkai pointed a thumb over her shoulder, "Getting everything ready for you lazy asses."

"Lazy!" Yuusuke shouted, indignantly, "What the hell? We're the ones who did all the work... almost! Did you want zombie-dudes to come and kill you all?"

"Zombie-dudes?" Koenma said, brow furrowing, "Oh... Oh! So _that's_ why there'd been recent complaints..." He trailed off to his own thoughts, Botan nodding furiously at his sudden realization at whatever.

"Yes, yes," She agreed, "I'll leave to go tell Hinageshi and Ayame as soon as this is all taken care of. I bet you Karasu still has the souls! Everything will be back in order sooner or later!"

"Rekai's never in order." Koenma said. No one could tell if he was playing, being sarcastic, or stating a rather grim fact.

"Anyway..." Kuwabara said, turning to dig through rocks. Now that he knew his Yukina-dearest was okay, he was free to worry about other things. People... er, demons, I mean. "We might be alive an' all... But I dunno if _he_ still is."

"Kuronue." Koenma stated, peering over Kuwabara's shoulder to look at the battered crow.

"He seems a bit beat up... I hope he doesn't die..." Botan stopped her sentence. Koenma gave her a look with a raised brow, "Well... I mean, I know that they're wanted really badly and all in Rekai... but... I mean, they're not so bad in person. Well... at least not to _us_." She finished. It was clear as to whom she was talking about; Kuronue and Youko.

"We know what you mean, Botan." Shizuru said, poking Kuwabara, "So... how about we go make sure he isn't dead? And keep these two from dying from whatever strange wounds they have that we haven't seen yet."

"Yes!" Keiko said, pulling Yuusuke to his feet, "Quit complaining, Yuusuke. Yukina can heal you quickly enough. That walk's not that far."

"It is so." Yuusuke said, stubbornly.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara agreed, standing up. He bent over and picked up the crow again, hoisting him on his back to carry him piggy-back style. "We're injured persons, here!"

"Get over it." Genkai said.

"Shut up, you old hag!"

Things seemed to be going okay. They made it so Yukina, who healed the bruises, but wrapped up and more serious wounds. She still had to help heal Kuronue, again, who wasn't exactly doing so well.

"What about Hiei?" Botan said, abruptly, washing away dirt from a reopened wound on Kuronue's arm, "And Youko? Where are they?"

The others gave her a look. Truth be told, they had forgotten about the Jaganshi and the youko. And Karasu.

So, it's safe to say they when heard someone say,

"Right here... you idiots..."

And then promptly collapse afterwards... everyone went into a state of flurry and shock.

I mean, really, our two favorite characters—Youko and Hiei—had just suddenly appeared, and passed out, on the floor in the first aid room. Genkai's sigh went unnoticed as collective gasps spread about, and people started moving to tend to everyone properly.

Things where never boring with Yuusuke and the others. Well, they wouldn't be... as long as they didn't die, first.

- - -

_Um, no. I'm sorry. The story is still not over yet. Hahaha, I have two more chapters to put you through! Then it'll be over. It's sad, actually... this is my most successful story yet—and it's sort of funny, since my characters are a bit on the OOC side. Ah, can't make everyone happy, can we? Update again soon... enough!_

_As long as you review!_


	19. Of Beginnings and Endings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

_This is the _LAST CHAPTER_. I cut it down to 19 chapters. It just fits better that way. This chapter might seem a bit... different in terms of 'mood' but I wanted to end on a light note. I know this story has so many errors, and so many cracks and holes, but this is my very first complete work. I know the wait was long for this simple chapter—but I hope you can enjoy it. So as to not end my story in notes; I don't think Hiei is capable of thoughts like 'He's sexy. God, what am I thinking? Bad thoughts... but, it is true... No!' It's just not... _Hiei_ in my mind. So, the romance is so small you probably can't see it. I tried to sneak it in, especially here, and my shounen-ai-lovin' fans might see it... but if you don't like it, it's perfectly readable for you too. I'm sorry I wasn't very descriptive, but I focused more on dialogue, I think. Oh, well. Details and typing errors have always been my weakness. Anyway._

_I want to dedicate this last chapter to _ALL_ of my reviews and the ones who left them. And, most of all, to _YokoYoukai_ and _Agent Dark Moose_, who've been with me since the very beginning, and I hope they make it to this last piece. Thank you so much, everyone! _It's been great.

—

**CAPTURED**

**Chapter Nineteen—Of Beginnings and Endings**

—

"I found you," Spoke a wary looking chimera, "You devilish creature. Now, be a good little foxy and hand over the damn hat, okay?"

The silvery fox deftly shook it's head—clearly disagreeing.

"Why not?" Huffed the dark-haired demon, "And, by the way, what do you have against it?"

Well, we all know that foxes just can't talk, and this one (no matter how otherwise special it may be) was no exception. So, it delicately tipped his head to the side, and considered Kuronue with glittering golden eyes.

"You do know that foxes are playful. Cunning." Hiei spoke from a corner, watching the pair with an unreadable, careful expression on his face.

Kuronue quite literally gaped at Hiei. Then, straightening himself up, the chimera rolled his eyes, and huffed slightly. "Of _course_ I know that foxes are playful. How could I _not_? It's just that... this is—er, was—a _constant_ thing! It gets _annoying_ after a while." The last line was sent towards the fox, who completely ignored it and bounded over towards Hiei, disposing the hat onto Hiei's lap.

"Oh, right," Kuronue fumed, crossing his arms over his chest, "You give it to him. Hell, it wouldn't even stay on his head, damn spiky hair and all!"

The youko gave a very foxy grin, white teeth visible within the muzzle that tapered to a point, shoved up into the air. Hiei distinctly heard Kuronue muttering something along the lines of 'arrogant bastard'.

"Give it back to him," Hiei told the youko, "It isn't yours."

"Like that ever mattered to him," Kuronue muttered under his breath, "And he won't do it. He's too proud to take orders or commands from anyone. That's how he almost got blown up the first time. Cooperation was never 'Rama's strong point."

"Proud. Vain. Uncooperative." Hiei mused, softly. So the mighty Youko almost got blown to bits twice because he didn't do what some certain crow had commanded. Made sense. Odd how Kuronue had said it, though, and not the fox himself. Didn't matter, either way, he decided. "You know why he's still stuck like this."

"Of course," Kuronue said, rather offhandedly, "He's a spirit fox, isn't he? Youko Kurama. Of course. Has to regain enough energy to sustain a human appearance. He wasn't _born_ looking human. Most spirit demons and creatures aren't. Some, though. Like that Botan. And Koenma."

"And he still doesn't have enough energy?"

That seemed to strike a thought in Kuronue. "He should, I suppose. Only he knows why he hasn't changed back yet. I don't know. Actually... wounds might stretch and reopen. Nasty disadvantage that is. Found out first hand, m'self. Lots of blood."

"Aren't his wounds almost completely healed?"

"Oh, looking like that he heals fast. Just a day or two. If he changed back now, he'd be looking more like me. Possibly a bit worse, y'know, bombs and all. Maybe he's just too prideful to change back. Got blown to near pieces _again_. Bit of a shame. He doesn't like fighting the same person twice. Once and it's over. Stung pride, 'Rama?"

The fox's golden eyes looked at him defiantly. Kuronue got his answer as fur shortened, limbs lengthened, bones cracked and shifted. The muzzle regressed, the ears moving farther up on the head. Tails molding into a slightly larger single one, hair long, soft, silvery once again. Hiei watched in mild fascination (while trying not to think too hard on all the changes and shifts being made; all the sounds, was all a bit unnatural. All a bit disgusting.) as a shimmer of silvery-white surround the youko's bare, pale body. The silvery-white threaded and flowed gently, forming Youko's clothing—as if nothing had ever happened to it in the first place.

Kuronue was examining a wound on his arm, looking quite bored despite the transformation that had just happened before him. Hiei got the impression that the chimera was a bit used to the whole ordeal. Just wasn't as interesting as the first time or ten was.

"Hello to you too, Kuronue. Nice to see you again—bit smaller in this body, though. Still menacing."

"_You're_ never menacing, 'Rama. The ears take the effect away. Now, me on the other hand, I have to agree with you there, because—"

"But... they're _ear_s! And pointy. Pointy ears are scary."

"I think you missed my point."

"It's probable. Anyway. Humans are so much harder to understand standing all on my foursies."

"Want a run-through?"

"Oh, yes. Do tell?"

"Well... The hideout's been trashed to bits, the upstairs, anyway. Everyone's alive... except some certain few—"

"Who deserve to be so—" Youko interjected.

"—yes, who deserve to be so. Rekai's supposedly having an absolutely wonderful time trying to sort out all the records of the zombies. Turns out they were normal humans, only tough ones, living in Makai, of course. Karasu took down a whole village. One of Koenma's new ones. Only a hundred had been moved over, which is good for us and leaves less work for Rekai. They can't reawaken the dead ones, but some had actually survived. They're under Rekai care. Koenma's ferry girls are all out comforting their human families, blah blah blah. Much more boring human-related things.

"Mm... Not much else. Oh. Yuusuke and Kuwabara have to repair the house, though. Genkai was yelling about something... But they're not here at the moment. They run this bar in the demon-human city over yonder. You know the one we wanted to burn because of it's very existence, back when Koenma was only experimenting with demon-human relationships? That one."

"I think I heard that bit, the yelling, I mean. Even I could understand it, I believe."

"I think we all heard it. And—that's about it."

"Doesn't sound like much."

"No. Oh. Look at that, 'Rama. You're bleeding. I knew it. See? I told you," Kuronue looked towards Hiei, "This _always_ happens." A sniff from Youko's area.

Said fox took up Kuronue's battered old hat from Hiei's lap and threw it towards the chimera, "Which way's the first-aid room?"

Kuronue, delighted with his returned hat, and nodded towards the fox, "This way," with a short wave 'good-bye' to Hiei. Youko turned and flashed him a white, quite indeed devious grin, and the two walked out of the room, suddenly bickering about something or other. Hiei didn't care. He was otherwise occupied—in his thoughts.

Things were just... _different_, now. Between Youko and Kuronue... even between Youko and Hiei. Hiei wasn't sure what exactly had changed... but he thought he rather liked said change. It wasn't uncomfortable, or awkward. It was... _nice_, even. Hiei wondered if Karasu had possibly addled his brains or something. Maybe, somewhere, he had hit his head too hard. Or lost so much blood he was losing his grip a bit.

And then, all in a sudden, flurrying flash of a moment, Hiei knew what had changed.

He liked the fox. He wasn't going to venture out and say he loved the youko—how absurd!—but he... he liked being around him. There was no blushing around the fox. There were no _Oh-Gods-why-am-I-thinking-this? Bad-thoughts-Hiei! Don't-think-that. I-can't... I-just-can't... Actually... I-do..._-like thoughts.

It was more something like a mutual _liking_. A mutual _something_ that wasn't love—yet—but was perhaps a bit more than friendship...?

Hiei shook his head.

"I have lost my mind." He stated to no one other than himself, aloud, "Wonderful. Just _peachy_."

—

Kuronue and Youko stood outside of the hideout's newly repaired house. Many splinters and concussions had occurred during the process of rebuilding, but miraculously Yuusuke and Kuwabara had managed it. A true miracle among them all. Weeks had passed since Youko had changed back to his human form. Wounds healed, scars formed. Everyone's mood had been dampened because of previous events, but by now, so many days after, things were better.

They were getting better.

Youko and Kuronue were leaving to, once again, become the most infamous bandits in history. Not that anyone had really ever taken their place... But staying in one place for so long bored them both into unbearable restlessness. Something about being free beckoned them to wreck more havoc around Makai. It was what they were supposed to do, everyone supposed. And so they were going to back doing it.

"Our treaty holds firm, and has been changed to accompany Kuronue in it's text," Koenma told the two bandits standing before him and everyone else, "So I'm not going to arrest you—"

"You wouldn't have, anyway," Kuronue said.

"You've grown _attached_ to us, and you know it," Youko agreed.

"But, you don't have to worry," Kuronue said, thoughtfully.

"Indeed, for in no time things will be back to normal and we'll be giving you headaches. You'll be able to hate us again. Won't that be lovely?" Youko mused.

"Just grand," Koenma said, and the sarcasm was noted, "So, you can leave now. As soon as you leave these grounds, I'll restart our pursuit of you both."

"Why, just like old times," Kuronue exclaimed, "Hmm—the memories!"

"Oh, yes," Youko nodded, "And, just because you're not _so_ bad for a Rekai-being... we're giving you a hint."

"To what?" Koenma asked, suspiciously, "Do you already have a plan or—"

"We never did like that grand city of yours, Koenma. Your most thriving, yet." Youko told the godling.

"We've always wanted to burn it to the ground," Kuronue grinned.

"So... we think we'll try."

"Starting with a certain... hmm, bar, was it?" Kuronue asked the fox.

"Yes, it was!" Youko said in mock-brightness, "So, you can say 'good-bye' to that. And a few other buildings, as well..."

Hiei, who was leaning against the house's new front, snorted. Yuusuke, who must have had a very good-nights sleep, frowned in realization,

"What the hell... Oh. Holy shit, if you two even lay a _finger_ in or on that place, I'll murder you both! Cut you into pieces with a blunt knife. I am _not_ a fucking carpenter! I don't wanna rebuild something else!"

"Too bad," Youko said, with a hint of 'sympathy,' giving Hiei a look with his laughing golden eyes, "We're already decided. Have fun with the splinters."

"What? No! Why, you! Get back here you bastards!" Yuusuke howled, for Youko and Kuronue had taken that moment of Yuusuke's spluttering to disappear into the nearby woods. Yuusuke ran also, towards the nearby demon-human city, muttering something about 'not burning down my hard work' under his breath.

Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, and Koenma looked slightly lost.

"Should I be following him?" Kuwabara asked no one in particular.

"I'm confused..." Yukina said.

Koenma shrugged his shoulder and simple vanished, back to Rekai. Botan got out her oar and soon followed.

Genkai, Shizuru, and even Hiei suppressed contained laughter.

Because, I mean, we all know Yuusuke couldn't stop Youko and Kuronue.

Things were settling neatly back into the 'norm,' if you will.

Well, almost.

**THE END**


End file.
